A Step Out Of Time Story 1 (Verse 8)
by MistyMay6886
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a career soldier. He's worked for most every three letter agency someone can name; by this point in his life he doesn't think much of anything can faze him… At least that's what he thinks until his first day of his new job for a secretive company called "Oasis'…Now he is chasing down dinosaurs and corralling Oasis's completely insane head scientist, Magnus Bane…
1. Chapter 1Ready for Anyth- Umm…I-is That

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**Time And Place Get's Complicated**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Ready for Anyth-**_

_**Umm**__**…**__**I-is That A Dinosaur?**_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Man, how long were they gonna keep him waiting?_

His meeting with his new boss was supposed to be half an hour ago. He'd showed up ten minutes early just to be sure, only for a very intimidating blonde woman in a clean cut black suit to meet him at the door with nothing more than a curt nod and sharp gesture to follow her, leading him to this waiting room where he's been setting for the last forty-five minutes.

_Maybe this is some kind of a test? A way to see that he's level headed enough to be patient when it required?_

_Or maybe they're testing his resolve, seeing how long he'll wait?_

_Or it could be just the opposite, trying to find out how much it takes for him to get fed up and go looking for answers?_

_Maybe they're seeing if he'll snoop when he's left alone long enough?_

Alec sighed shaking his head.

_Or maybe Alec's been working for secretive, clandestine organizations far too long and this Mr. Santiago is just running late.__See, this is why he wants to move to the private sector. After a while the whole cloak and dagger thing starts to play games with your mind. Makes you see plots and conspiracies everywhere. _

_I mean really i-_

Alec startles faintly at the click of a lock, glancing towards the door at the back of the waiting room. A young, attractive woman with deep ebony eyes and coal black hair pulled back in a tight, high ponytail in a deep burgundy suit enters, flashing a bright smile, striding across the room. Alec quickly standing to meet her, she reaches out, taking his hand in a surprisingly firm, confident handshake.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Lightwood, I'm Divya Nadim, Mr. Santiago's assistant and head of PR here at Oasis. Apologies for the wait, we had a few hiccups to deal with, rather unavoidable. We're ready for you now though, right this way." She finished, turning on heel, not waiting for his response, heading back to the red door, pressing a panel on the doorframe.

Two flat black spots slide open silently. On one she pressed her thumb, simultaneously leaning in, a small blue green light emanating from the second spot, flickering over her right eye. There's the sound of a heavy duty lock clicking followed by a low buzzing tone. She reached forward, grabbing the handle, pulling the door open, holding it patiently for Alec.

He blinked in surprise, glancing from her over to the once again smooth, seamless side panel of the door, quirking his eyebrow. Divya shrugged, smirking knowingly.

"Can never be too careful…don't want anything unwanted getting in…

Or out."

Alec blinked, giving a slightly unsure nod, falling into step behind her traveling down a long, unusual hallway. The floor was covered in a deep green carpet that muffled their footsteps; even the click of Divya's heels was near unnaturally silent. The walls were even stranger than the floor. They were a soft, creamy eggshell color and almost seemed semi opaque, giving glimpses of shadows and shapes on the other side moving, though they were very vague, just the slightest impression of movement, and no sound whatsoever.

_Huh…_

He shook his head as they approached another door, Divya once more doing the whole two point identification thing, hearing the door unlock, it almost sounded like a type of airlock.

Alec shook his head again.

_Damn…this place had more security than his last job…and that was with the CIA…_

Not exactly what he was expecting from a security job for a random tech company…even one with multiple military contracts. But…well…it'd kinda make sense. The tech world was pretty cutthroat…and they DID have actual military contracts, it would make sense to safeguard that. Besides, he knew corporate espionage and that kind of thing was a very real concern.

_Eh, it'd be fine…It was _**_corporate_**_ espionage…he'd dealt with the real thing. This was nothing he couldn't handle. Actually if he's supposed to be heading up security this'll probably make his job far easier._ He nodded faintly to himself, picking up the pace a bit, noticing Divya had stopped, waiting in front of an ornate wooden door at the far end of the hall, quirking her eyebrow at him expectantly.

He gave a slightly sheepish shrug.

"Sorry, this place really isn't what I was expecting…"

Divya gave a loud, surprised laugh, dark eyes sparking bright.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea…but you will." she smirked mysteriously, tilting her head towards the door.

"Come on, we'll get the real scary stuff out of the way first; your new boss." she reached back, pushing the door open, holding it for him with a nearly challenging smirk.

Alec blinked faintly in confusion, hesitantly wandering through, stopping just inside the door, glancing around somewhat nervously.

The office was clean and elegant, everything gleaming black and chrome, accented with deep blood red. It kind of put him on edge to be honest; there was just something unsettling about it, though he couldn't quite place what exactly. The walls were the same odd eggshell like opaque as the hallway; carpet a deep, rich blood red. The room appeared to be oddly circular, he couldn't see any corners, the walls a smooth, continuous curve. It seemed like something more fitting for an alien spaceship in a scifi movie than the office of the head of a Tech company.

The evil alien's spaceship going by the décor and general vibe of the place _(Seriously why does it __**feel**__ like that in here? I mean yeah, it looks stupidly expensive and the colors are overly dramatic and completely 'welcome to the darkside' but even so it's just bizarre)._

Along one side of the office there was an elegant black leather lounge that curved faintly, following the wall and probably costs more than Alec's car…maybe a few times over…_Almost certainly a few times over._

There were a few other accents here and there but the center focus of the room was clearly a clean, gleaming desk. In front of it were two black leather chairs, with a high backed red leather chair on the far side turned away from them. Divya strode right across the room, stopping next to one of the black chairs, indicating for Alec to join her. Alec blinked faintly, still hovering by the door.

_Okay…why did he feel like he just entered the lair of a supervillian? Office décor should not do that damnit. What the he-_

"Hello Captain Lightwood, please come in." a smooth, rich, ever so slightly accented voice called, the red chair slowly turning to face them.

_D-did the lights actually dim when he spoke? Did the colors like flare? It almost seems like the red is glowing now. _

_Nah…it has to just be his imagination…_

_Right?_

_Right…of course…_

_Even so if the dude's stroking a white cat, wearing an eye patch, or swirling a glass of brandy, Alec's out._He knows he's already signed the papers and the confidentiality agreement (_agreement_**_s _**_plural…a lot of them) _but surely there's some loophole about working for a wannabe supervillian.

Right?

Right…

_Kay; cat, eye patch, brandy, he's gone, that's ju-_

The chair completes its rotation.

_Oh…okay…apparently he forgot to add to his list casually inspecting a freaking dagger._

_**What the hell?!**_

"Umm…"

The man gives a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow, smirking, twirling the gleaming silver blade dramatically.

"At ease solider boy…it is a letter opener."

Alec swallowed.

"I knew that…"

Divya snickered, quirking her eyebrow.

"Sure you did…" She glanced over at the man, giving a slight wink.

"Always have to make a lasting impression, don't you?"

The man gave a faint shrug and a casual wave, setting the 'letter opener' aside.

"Can't really seem to help it." He smirked, flashing a quick smile her way, pushing the chair back, standing.

_Huh…not what Alec was expecting with the whole supervillianish entrance thing._

The guy seemed pretty young, maybe still in his late twenties. Latino, with very deep brown, perfectly styled hair, and sharp, curious, somewhat unsettling dark eyes. He was dressed immaculately in a clean, perfectly tailored, jet black suit that also probably costs more than Alec's car-

_Okay, if this works out one of the first things he needs to think about is getting a new car…_

The man strode confidently across the office, stopping just in front of Alec. Distantly it registered that the guy's nearly half a foot shorter than him- which should have put Alec more at ease, but didn't really do much to quiet the faint alarms in his head.

Alec's worked a lot of jobs with a lot of _**very**_ dangerous people. He can spot a threat when he sees one…and everything Alec felt from this guy tells him this was _not_ someone you wanted to screw with. The man reached forward, taking Alec's hand in an almost uncomfortably strong grip, shaking firmly, flashing a sharp smile that put Alec even more on edge.

"Hello Captain Lightwood, Raphael Santiago."

Alec gave a polite smile, nodding, vaguely wondering what he was getting into here, reassuring himself that it was just a security job at a tech company…nothing he couldn't handle…No matter how weirdly intimidating his new boss was…Or how much it felt like he was going into business with a supervillian…Nevertheless the benefits package really was amazing.

_Eh, so long as he didn't hear anything about world domination, Machiavellian revenge plotting or death rays it should be fine._

_Alec took a deep breath, stepping forward, returning the handshake with a bit more confidence._

"Mr. Santiago, great to finally meet you. Thank you again for this opportunity, this job really seems too good to be true. Though I have to admit the description was somewhat vague."

He chuckled, shrugging carelessly.

"First off, as you are now an employee Raphael is quite alright- we don't generally stand on formality here. It's rather fast paced and more often than not there simply isn't the time for such posturing and nonsense.

Next, well, truth be told the ambiguity was completely intentional. Some of our work here is quite secretive and requires a great deal of confidentiality- hence the rather extensive agreements you had to sign before entering the building." He paused, flashing a slight, somewhat mysterious, smile.

"This place truly is one of a kind; there is no other like it in the world. The things we deal with here are completely beyond the scope of even the wildest of imaginations. I am quite protective of it as well as our work. We really cannot have just anyone stumbling about, or some run of the mill applicant traipsing around, bumbling into something life threatening or not meant for their eyes…or worse yet blabbering on about it to the public.

That really would be unacceptable, right, Captain?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow expectantly.

Alec blinked, nodding slowly.

_Yeah…he's SO working for a supervillian…_

"Umm…y-yeah, totally unacceptable...So…when you say 'life threatening' and 'not for their eyes' you mean the military contract things…right? Like government _sanctioned_ projects…right?"

Raphael gave a deceptively casual shrug.

"Yes…among other things."

_Ooh…crap…he really should have read the fine print better…_

Alec shifted, head tilting expectantly.

"Other things like?"

Raphael waved dismissively.

"Oh this and that, you'll find out soon enough. We do have quite a few government contracts but that's hardly our main focus, really those are just an afterthought. I am sure they would be quite interested in our findings however they do have a tendency of bulldozing in, taking over and mucking everything up. Much better to just deal with it ourselves. Involving the government in it would rather be like trying to perform complicated, delicate surgery with a chainsaw."

_Oookay…c-can he just like back out of here slowly?_ _Oh…uh…yeah…__Probably not with the whole two point security-airlock type thing with the doors…_

_Crap…_

Alec gestured back towards the door, glancing over at Divya hopefully.

"Umm…okay…so…this all sounds really interesting but you should know I've worked for the government before, and am kinda attached to this country so maybe I shou-"

He's cut off by a faint chuckle, echoed by Divya's slightly musical laughter. Alec glances over in confusion, she just rolls her eyes playfully at Raphael.

"_Dios_, so high strung! Again, at ease soldier boy. You will not be asked to betray your Country, loyalties, principals, morals or any other vague ideals you hold oh so dear. I am not planning on overthrowing the government or whatever other Machiavellian scheme you think I have in mind. I simply meant some of our work is quite delicate and complicated and would be best for everyone if it were not weaponized. Surely you can understand that, yes?"

Alec gave a faint nod, breathing slightly easier, infinitesimally relaxing.

"Good to know…"

Divya grins, leaning against Raphael's desk.

"Well boss man, can't really blame the guy, you do have a certain air about you."

Raphael flashes a faintly playful grin and wink.

"Eh, no harm playing to your strengths."

She chuckled once more, rolling her eyes at him before glancing over at Alec, quirking her eyebrow in faint challenge.

"He scare you away yet or are you gonna stop hovering by the door and have a seat so we can get the actual interview underway?"

Alec bristled a bit at that, standing up straighter, moving over to one of the black chairs, Raphael slipping ahead of him, moving to the other side of the desk, giving a slightly false smile.

"Again, hello Captain Lightwood, thank you for coming in today. I am sure you will find this job quite enthralling…and the benefits truly are beyond reproach, far above anything else in the private sector."

Alec fought down the urge to roll his eyes.

_Kay his new boss may not technically be a 'supervillian' but he was most definitely a super jackass._

Alec put on an equally fake, overly cheerful smile.

"Of course, thank you for having me… shall we get down to business? Namely what will be entailed in being the head of security for 'Oasis'."

A flicker of surprise flitted across Raphael's expression, along with a hint of amusement. He gave a faint, approving nod.

"Much better- really wouldn't do having a head of security who just hovered nervously by the door."

"Hey! I wa-"

Raphael rolled his eyes, giving a dismissive wave.

"Let's not turn this into a whole dramatic 'thing'…Mags does that enough for all concerned."

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

"Mags?"

Raphael nodded.

"Magnus Bane, our head scientist. The man is absolutely brilliant- light years ahead of most anyone else so far as any of our work here goes. Unfortunately he is also totally insane, inherently dramatic, and a living, breathing trouble magnet cleverly disguised as a person."

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow.

"Sounds like a lot of work. Can't imagine why you'd keep someone like that around. You don't really strike me as the patient, sentimental type."

Raphael shrugged, giving a faint bark of a laugh.

"I can be if the mood strikes me, though in general you are quite right. However Magnus is brilliant, and really we would not be able to do half of what we do here without him…Also he's been my best friend since I was seven and is the closest thing I have to family." Raphael tilted his head, dark eyes leveling on Alec.

"Which is where you come in, Captain."

Alec swallowed faintly at the rather unsettling look. He shook his head slightly in confusion.

"I don't really understand, I was hired as the head of security for the entire company, right? How does this crazy scientist 'Magnus' factor into that? I mean, unless he's a security risk o-"

Raphael sighed, shaking his head, slumping faintly against the desk.

"Magnus is no threat to security…just to himself, and my sanity."

"Umm…what?"

He sighed again.

"Look Captain, I'm going to be honest. I am hiring you as head of security but your main job-above all else- is to keep our head scientist, my best friend and eternal pain in the ass, alive. And believe me, that is no small task. It will take up much of your time and probably 90% of your focus. But don't worry, your seconds in command, Bindy Yakira and Valerie Chase, can handle anything thrown at them and then some and every last member of the security team was handpicked and thoroughly vetted by me, there is no better team."

Alec tilted his head in faint confusion, giving a slight wave.

"So, wait…Let me just make sure we're on the same page. You're hiring me, giving me nearly too good to be true benefits and a frankly exorbitant salary, all just to babysit some scientist? Just _**one**_ scientist?

That's it?

_**That**_ is why you're hiring me?"

Raphael shrugged casually, gaze flickering over Alec, giving a near devious smirk, eyebrow quirking.

"Actually, I am hiring you because you are hot."

Alec startled.

"Umm…l-look I'm flattered and all that, and you're actually really attractive- in a slightly evil, bond villain kinda way- but umm…I'm not rea-"

Raphael chuckled, rolling his eyes, waving him off.

"Take a breath soldier boy. I assure you I have no romantic interest in you whatsoever- like, less than none in fact."

Alec relaxed a bit, nodding faintly.

"Ah, you're straight."

Raphael gave a loud laugh, shaking his head.

"Oh, most definitely not…"

Alec blinked.

"Oookay…uh…w-well…good?"

Raphael tilted his head.

"Agreed. What I meant -before your little unneeded panic- is that _Magnus_ will find you attractive…which means he might be less likely to purposefully ditch you as he has done to the ten other security officers I've hired to protect him."

Alec gave a surprised laugh.

"How could a scientist ditch that many trained security officers? And why would he?"

Raphael sighed.

"The 'how' is because Magnus is as devious and scheming as he is brilliant- and he has an annoying tendency of using all of that together. Though in truth I can't say too much about that- it's one of the things we have in common. In any given situation he has no less than a dozen different ideas and workarounds that range from scarily brilliant to bat crap crazy and absolutely everything in between.

The 'why' is because despite _**insurmountable**_ evidence to the contrary he seems entirely convinced- nearly to the point of delusionality- he is totally capable of taking care of himself and completely set on proving it at every opportunity." Raphael gave a faintly world weary sigh, shaking his head, glancing back at Alec slumping a bit against the desk, shrugging helplessly.

"I am not going to lie; the man is a LOT of work."

Alec shook his head faintly, setting forward in the chair, the first part of Raphael's initial comment catching his focus, holding his hand up.

"So…wait…l-let me get this straight. You expect me to, what? Act like bait to keep your crazy scientist friend distracted and from running off doing something idiotic and insane just to prove he can?"

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head.

"No…If Magnus sets his mind to something he's doing it. Magnus doing insane things is rather like the tides or the seasons, a certainty of nature. Seasons change, tides ebb and flow, the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, and Magnus Bane will do something mind numbingly insane and heart attack inducing at least once a week.

That's just how it is; I do not expect you to be able to stop it, I am realistic. I am just hoping he will find you attractive and appealing enough he may at least try to bring you along during the insanity so he has someone watching his back."

_Well…this was just insulting…He almost felt cheap…_

_That's an odd feeling. _

He shook his head, beginning to stand.

"You know what? The benefits are great and all but honestly I think this job is a bit beneath my skill set. Also, hiring someone based solely on their looks is discriminatory and degrading. And expecting me to parade around some crazy mad scientist j-"

Raphael sighed, rolling his eyes, glancing over, hitting a few buttons on the desk console, a hologram shimmering into focus, nodding towards the shimmering image.

"This is Magnus…"

Alec blinked, swallowing faintly…

_**Wow…**_

Alec sat back down, folding his hands politely.

"S-so umm…you were saying about the benefits package?"

Raphael chuckled.

"Well, we do have a bit more to go over Captain…"

_Two Hours Later__…_

_**God…Finally!**_

Divya had got some kind of text about an hour ago, saying it was some kind of PR emergency and she had to head out, but he was beginning to think she was just getting bored watching him sign his life away…

It was totally understandable. This place had more security measures and secrecy than any of his other jobs put together…even the clandestine ones he couldn't put on a resume…

Not that that seems to matter with this 'Raphael'.

_And he still didn't know what the hell they actually did here!_

He'd signed even more confidentiality agreements, been quizzed by Raphael- who at this point Alec is convinced must have at least as much experience with government organizations and clandestine work as him, though probably far more-Also he may actually know more about Alec then _**Alec**_ does, _which is just disturbing as hell._

_Seriously, he knows everything from where his last deployment was all the way to his very first crush (Skyler Weston- the 17__th__ Doctor Who)_. _It really is unsettling._ _But the benefits seem promising, the pay is amazing, and Magnus is…umm…_

_A-anyways…he thinks it'll be good._

Alec sighed, signing the very last space on the seemingly never ending paperwork, setting the pen aside, subtly flexing his hand, trying to get his fingers to stop cramping, glancing up at Raphael. He nodded faintly, giving Alec an encouraging smile, moving around the desk next to Alec, reaching out once more to shake his hand.

"Glad to have you on board Alec…I am sure you will fit in just fine here."

Alec smiled, shrugging.

"Well thank you, I hope so. Anyways now that it's all official and everything are you gonna actually tell me what exactly your main focus here is? Gotta say I'm rather curious after all the buildup."

Raphael chuckled, tilting his head.

"Well, I must admit, it is rather unorthodox, but once you see you will understand all the secrecy. Though you may want to take a moment to prepare yourself- it is rather surprising at first."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head.

"Look I'm sure this place is very impressive and everything but like I said, I'm a career soldier. I've seen pretty much everything there is to see. It takes a lot to really throw me, I think I'm good."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow in amusement.

"Good to know..."

Raphael smirks, turning to stand directly beside Alec, reaching over placing his hand on the desk, it seems to almost ripple, a complicated mess of symbols and unusual letters appearing. Without even looking Raphael hits a few, putting in some kind of code. Alec quirks his eyebrow, glancing over at him. Raphael flashes a smirk, nodding towards the back wall of the office. As if on cue the walls shimmer, turning from opaque to crystal clear.

Alec freezes, blinking, eyes wide. Raphael reaches up, resting his hand on Alec's shoulder, patting firmly, gesturing towards the area beneath the office that resembled a fairly decent sized enclosed park, complete with a little artificial water area, plants, trees and grass…

_Along with a few other things…_

"Captain Lightwood, welcome to Oasis…"

Alec blinked again, pointing uncomprehendingly.

"T-that's a dinosaur…"

Raphael nodded, smirking.

"Yes, technically she's a Diplodocus."

"That is a dinosaur."

"Yes, we have established that…a Diplodocus, a type of large, herbivorous sauropod of the Late Jurassic, about 150 million years ago."

"That. Is. A. _Dinosaur_."

Raphael huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Once again; we've already established that…Kevin has named her Odette, after the swan princess, because of the long, graceful neck."

Alec blinked, quirking his eyebrow, looking over at the other man in confusion.

"You have a dinosaur named after a Disney princess?"

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

_**Oh my gosh this one is gonna be SO fun!**_

So in this Divya is gonna be a bit older, closer to Josh and the others rather than the teens.

In most of the other verses she's around Jessie's age but in a few she's gonna be closer to Josh and them- it just depends where I want to fit her in.)

I figured if Nick's been in the military and such for so long he'd have some kind of military rank- On Primeval they had Captain Becker, so I just went with that…seemed a good fit.

_So what do you guys think so far?_

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**Time And Place Get's Complicated**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

*** 13 ***


	2. Chapter 2-Time Traveling Dinosaurs

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get's Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Time Traveling Dinosaurs**_

Alec learns what Oasis actually does…

Also he meets Magnus and finds out one of his new Co-workers is even more surprising than 'Odette' the time traveling Dinosaur…

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Okay…Alec's a soldier, has been for the better part of his life. He's seen a lot, been in crazy, you-wouldn't-believe-it-if-I-told-you situations more times than he can even count. He really thought he'd seen it all…that he was genuinely prepared for pretty much any kind of twist, eventuality or curveball a simple security job at a tech firm could ever throw at him.

_Gotta admit 'Odette the Dinosaur' was a hell of a curve ball._

"So are you wishing you had taken the 'minute to prepare' option after all, Captain?"

_Alright, he takes it back- Raphael is most definitely a supervillian. That level of deadpan sarcasm had no place where freaking __**dinosaurs**__ were concerned._

He turned, giving a slightly flippant gesture.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry. Guess I was a bit confused by the whole 'tech company' thing. I spent most of last night going over the product launches, patents and tech breakthroughs from Oasis over the last two years in order to prepare for my new job…

Apparently I should have just binge watched the freaking Jurassic Park franchise!"

Raphael gave a surprised laugh, nodding approvingly.

"Maravilloso, you do have a sense of humor; that will serve you quite well here. Plus it's the only way you'll be able to really handle Magnus. Like I said, I believe you will fit in quite well. Shall we begin the tour?"

Alec sputtered faintly, shaking his head.

"_Are you kidding me?!_ I don't think I was even joking! There is an actual, _live_ dinosaur down there- and you people gave it a nice little park and a cute princess name! Have you even seen any of those movies? Know what they all have in common? The dinosaurs get loose, wreak havoc and the humans are pretty much screwed." He shook his head again, folding his arms indigently.

"Look, the pay and benefits here are awesome and your friend is really hot-okay so he's kind of stupidly gorgeous- but when you said 'crazy scientist' I kinda figured you meant in a charmingly eccentric way, not full blown mad scientist cloning dinosaurs, a-"

"¿Oh por Dios, quien hubiera imaginado que un soldado sería tan reina del drama? Once again _at ease_ soldier boy. No one's 'cloning' anything. We did not make the dinosaurs, or any of the other beings for that matter. They wandered here through holes in time.

We do not know what is causing the holes- anomalies as the scientists have taken to calling them. We merely manage the situation and keep things under wraps until they can be returned to their own timeline-or when necessary acclimated to life in the modern world, whichever the situation dictates."

Alec blinked, trying to go over all of that but coming up with little more than a mental error message of 'does not compute, system error, reboot'…which was kinda the only even remotely sane response to…well…_**that**_.

They weren't cloning the Dinosaurs…dinosaurs had apparently just randomly mastered time travel. Cause that's totally a thing that happens outside of cartoons and scifi midnight movie marathons. Alec shook his head faintly, giving a slightly hopeless shrug, latching onto the one part of the explanation that he DID understand.

"Okay well, I don't really know what to say to all of that- except don't call me a 'drama queen'. There's no such thing as being 'overly dramatic' when _time traveling dinosaurs_ is an actual thing."

Raphael's eyes flickered in surprise before giving a quick nod and a slightly dismissive wave.

"That's right I forgot- you got the Rosetta chip implanted before the thing in Bosnia three years ago. Quite handy, yes? That's actually one of ours. It will be so much easier when the government contract is up in five years and we can market them to the public, as opposed to just clandestine, non-existent government espionage agencies.

On the plus side, that does save you a bit of hassle; all Oasis employees are required to get them."

And again Alec couldn't do much more than blink uncomprehendingly…

_Alright… just to recap his new company __**required**__ its employees to get an experimental chip implanted in their brains…_

They WERE supposed to just be universal translators but meeting the person behind it brought up a few questions on his part. How did he know they didn't have a hidden like self-destruct button or memory wipe function or something? Honestly up till like half an hour ago he'd of said that sounded crazy and paranoid but…well…

_Time traveling dinosaurs…_

The whole 'mandatory chipping' adds another pretty big, glaring red mark in the 'my-new-boss-is-a-supervillian' category. Raphael may actually be more bizarre than the distractingly hot mad scientist or the freaking time traveling dinosaurs.

Again Raphael sighed, rolling his eyes, giving a flippant wave.

"Now, now, stop spinning. It is nothing like what you are thinking. They really are just translators. They simply are a necessity with our work, one less hurtle to deal with when we have travelers. They translate all human languages, even archaic pronunciations and all but forgotten dialects. In truth we never really intended to sell it- to the government or anyone else. It was developed specifically for use here…which would have been perfectly fine, except a rather incompetent lab tech was in a time crunch and unable to produce the tech they promised to a government contractor and let slip about the implant.

It's fine now; that person has since been fired and their credentials redacted so they're no longer an issue…and it is quite beneficial…though when we market it to the public we'll likely have to downgrade it a bit more…just have a version capable of translating all still active languages."

_Oh yeah that was comforting…what else were they hiding here from the military? Seriously what kind of w-…_

_Wait…_

_Back up a sec…_

"Wait…I think I must have missed something in there. What do you mean 'travelers'?"

Raphael flashed a quick smirk, shrugging.

"As I said dinosaurs are not the only beings that have come through. Prehistoric and Megalithic creatures are trickier to keep from the public but in the long run they are far easier to deal with. No one keeps track of when a stegosaurus, mastodon, or saber tooth cat disappears, or if it reappears a decade or two later than when it left. On the other hand a person, group, family or even an entire plane or ship disappear? Well…that is another matter entirely.

The creatures are easy enough to deal with- especially thanks to Divya's PR management skills. Get them away from the public, concoct a convincing cover story then if feasible return them to as close to their proper time as possible.

On the other hand the people who disappear- particularly those from times with adequate record keeping and/or news coverage-are a bit more difficult to deal with. If possible we try to find a way for them to get back to their original time. However that is simply not always possible- there's no real way to predict where when or to what time period an anomaly will open before it actually does. Generally unless we can get them through the same anomaly they came through it's all but a lost cause. What most often happens in those cases is they are simply acclimated to the current time, given a new identity and encouraged to pick up their lives as best they can."

And again with the blinking. But really what other answer is there to 'so occasionally random people transport through time and when they can't go back/ are reported missing in their actual time they are simply caught up on current events, given false backgrounds and sent back out into the modern world.'

Y-yeah…he's pretty sure the only logical responses to that are excessive blinking or wondering if he'd somehow been dosed with something and was hallucinating all of this...Which he may actually prefer to a real world in which dinosaurs, saber tooth cats and random people routinely stumbled through holes in time into modern day 2050's Santa Barbra.

All of which was being 'managed' and 'secured' by a seemingly random tech company ran by an almost certain supervillian in the making.

A Seemingly random tech company that HE was now head of security for. Which probably ALSO meant in between trying to corral a stupidly hot mad scientist he was going to be dealing with dinosaurs, random terrifying creatures and accidental time travelers…

_Oooh…Crap…_

_Damn that fine print!_

Alec groaned, rubbing his face agitatedly, pushing his hair back, trying in vain to wrap his head around this total insanity.

_**Damnit…**_

_Why can't it just be a simple mad scientist cloning dinosaurs!?_

He groaned louder, rolling not only his eyes, but his entire head, looking over exasperatedly at his new disturbingly menacing boss/almost certainly time travel powered supervillian.

"Please tell me this is all an elaborate plan to make the dino cloning thing seem less insane- cause if it is mission _totally_ accomplished. I no longer have any issue with it whatsoever."

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, patting Alec's shoulder reassuringly_(Which helped in absolutely no way whatsoever)._

"Don't worry Captain, it is rather overwhelming at first and takes a fair bit of getting used to, but after a while you adapt, most everyone does."

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

"And those who don't 'adapt'?"

He shrugged, dismissively.

"Eh, pretty sure they move on, find new, less complicated, more mundane work…or they get eaten by something or other. I tend to be rather busy, don't really have time to focus much on the day to day personnel type matters." he flashed an almost playful smirk and slightly cheeky wink, squeezing Alec's shoulder.

"But I am sure you will be fine. As you said, it takes a lot to really throw you. By all accounts you are quite adaptable. I mean, come on- you handled assignments in eight different government agencies over a span of fifteen years and led clandestine missions on six of the seven continents."

Alec scoffed, totally ignoring the fact that all but like two of those was supposed to be on a strictly need to know basis.

"Yeah but the closest I came to a 'nightmare creature' during any of those was that golden orb spider in my hotel room in Australia- and I ended up leaving my stuff and sleeping in the truck on that one."

Raphael snickered, quirking his eyebrow.

"You are afraid of spiders? Maybe steer clear of sub-basement G. That's the entomology department. A few months ago they caught a Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis that had somehow wandered through an anomaly into a person's basement, it is nearly three feet long."

Alec gulped, glancing around surreptitiously; half expecting to see it crawling up the wall of the office.

"Umm…y-you have a nearly three foot long spider here?"

Raphael shook his head.

"Oh no…there were never any spiders that big."

Alec breathed a faint sigh of relief, before quirking his eyebrow.

"Then w-"

"Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis is not a spider per say- it is actually a type of scorpion, which is completely different. Though both are arachnids and I would assume the addition of claws that can produce enough pressure to bend steel and a whip like tale tipped with highly acidic venom does not make it 'better', correct?"

_And yet again the only appropriate response was rapid blinking._

"You would 'assume' right. Sub-basement G?"

Raphael nodded.

"It's r-"

Alec waved him off.

"Oh believe me I'll know exactly where it is by the end of the day. And I'm saying right now, head of security or not, if there's an issue in there someone else is dealing with it."

Raphael chuckled, shrugging, nodding towards the door.

"Fair enough, we are all allowed our little eccentricities. Bindy won't set foot near the mammoth and Zane insists if we send him anywhere near theAnzu wyliei habitat the thing's going to end up barbecue; though apparently that is to be expected. Bindy said he's been freaked out by yard bird type fowl ever since they were kids and he was chased up a tree by a chicken…apparently he now has some kind of vendetta against them.

Shall we begin your actual tour of the facility?"

Again with the blinking.

Okay…so his new job has time travelers, a stupidly hot mad scientist, a supervillian boss, dinosaurs, a freaking three foot scorpion, an apparent demon chicken from hell and a-he's assuming from context- coworker with a vendetta against said hell chicken and all other 'yard bird like fowl'…

_You know what? Screw it, he's just gonna go with it_.

His new theory is that this is either all an unbelievably elaborate prank or he's in fact wandered into some kind of mental facility and somehow been dosed to make him experience the delusions of the inhabitants. Really that made far more sense than anything else he's heard in the last hour. He shrugged, giving a slightly disbelieving half laugh, figuring may as well just lean into the insanity till he comes out the other side.

"Sure, what the hell…lead the way. Where we heading first?"

Raphael quirked his eyebrow at the rather sudden change before seemingly also deciding to just go right along with the change, flashing a quick smile, beginning towards the doors.

"First we can head to the labs. As I said the bulk of your job with be corralling Magnus, may as well get the most bizarre part of your job out of the way first. After that I'd like to make a quick stop in the infirmary so you can meet our head medical officer- I think that may help answer a few questions you have. Plus as you can probably imagine going by what we do here it is quite beneficial to familiarize yourself with the med staff right off the bat."

Alec nodding, giving a slightly scoffing laugh, tilting his head, looking over at the other man.

"Makes sense. So you're sticking with this 'Magnus' being the most bizarre part of this job? You _**do**_ realize you just finished telling me my job involved time travelers, dinosaurs and a man with a vendetta against chickens right?"

He chuckled, glancing over as he reached down, turning the handle, opening the door.

"Yes I am quite aware…I stand by my assessment."

Alec couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Okay I think at this point you're just screwing with me, seeing how much it takes to freak me out…no way the guy can be THAT bad."

It was Raphael's turn to scoff, moving over to a seemingly smooth, featureless wall, pressing his hand at what seemed like a random spot, the same odd two points appearing like on the doors coming in. He pressed his thumb to one, leaning in, the blue green light flickering over his eye, a seamless door opening soundlessly into a kind of balcony like catwalk circling the park like 'habitats' below. Raphael glanced over, quirking his eyebrow.

"Get back to me in a week Captain. Let's began, shall we?"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Raphael led him around the catwalk, skirting the edges of the habitats below, dropping quick little facts here and there about the various inhabitants. Alec was trying to remain calm and professional but it was pretty hard to seem relaxed and unimpressed when there is an actual freaking saber tooth cat along with three of its cubs staring back at him, bright, gleaming yellow eyes following him curiously.

The entire inner part of the building _(And seriously, how did he not realize how massive this place is?) _is set up kinda like a zoo, with different habitats flowing together almost in some type of pattern. They're separated by what looks like glass walls only they seem totally different than anything Alec's ever seen.

They're very thin, the edge coming about four feet above the catwalk, creating a kind of built in guardrail. They look to be less than half an inch thick and are totally translucent- he actually can't definitively see where all they go, relying on the terrain below to gauge where one habitat ends and another begins. He couldn't imagine glass that thin being able to hold up against these creatures. Looking in he can see there's a mammoth, the saber toothed cat, a large scaled dinosaur with a club like tail, and of course 'Odette'.

No way glass would hold up to any of those, there had to be something more to it.

_Man, this place was just unreal…_

_No wonder they had the crazy security._

Alec shook his head before startling, glancing around in confusion, realizing Raphael had actually stopped a few feet back in front of a truly bizarre door.

_Woah…even with the whole dino zoo thing how did he miss that?_

Alec turned around, back tracking a bit, giving a slight shrug at the amused smirk and eyebrow quirk, eyes flickering from Raphael to the door, blinking slightly.

"Sorry, this place is kinda distracting."

He chuckled shaking his head, waving him off.

"It's rather to be expected…as I said this place is unlike any other in the world. I'd actually be offended if someone _wasn't_ at least a bit awestruck on their first visit." He paused, jerking his head towards the oddly bright violet door, hand resting on the iridescent gold doorknob.

"This is Magnus's lab…Hence the garishly hot purple door. I made the mistake of telling him he could make a few style changes to the lab to make it more to his tastes…I really only have myself to blame. On the plus side the lab techs say it serves as a pretty clear warning for the insanity you're walking into, something about poison dart frogs and Barbie pink cyanide millipedes, so I suppose it does have a purpose besides scarring one's eyes…" he shrugged, eyebrow once more quirking questioningly.

"Still doubt me about him being the craziest part of the job?"

Alec glanced over the garishly purple door with iridescent gold detailing, a little inkling of doubt slipping in before pushing it away.

_Come on…horrendous color choices aside how bad could the guy REALLY be?_ _And there could be a logical explanation._ _Maybe he's colorblind… or had some weird vision thing that washed everything out so only glaringly bright things really stood out…_

_Raphael has to just be trying to screw with him…_

Alec shook his head.

"Three words-Time traveling dinosaurs."

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head, giving a slight shrug.

"Okay then, don't say I didn't warn you..." with that he turned slightly, twisting the knob, slipping into the room. Alec followed close behind, nearly startling at the sudden burst of blaringly loud techno music, glancing over at Raphael. He huffed, rolling his eyes, leaning in to be heard over the ruckus.

"He says it helps him work."

Alec nodded faintly, eyes roving over the room blinking slightly in confusion.

_Yeah…when Raphael said 'lab' gotta admit this wasn't what he was expecting…_

Wow…okay more proof for the whole vision issue theory. The walls of the lab were an oddly warm, luminescent aqua blue that really made as much sense as the whole dino exhibit thing. At first he thought they were painted but on closer examination looking at the wall by the door it actually seemed to be an odd projection type light radiating out from them casting a soft blue tint along the edges of the office…

_Whoa…that's trippy…_

The blue light didn't go far into the room, just extending a few inches before being lost in the brilliant light emanating from the ceiling; a clear, sharp white that seemed to make everything stand out blazingly clear.

On the right hand wall there was a little sitting area, a lime green lounge flanked by two round violet tinted end tables apparently made from the same whatever it was the animal enclosures were made of, as well as a set of citrusy orange arm chairs situated in a kind of semi-circle around a matching translucent, violet coffee table. The sitting area seemed defined, situated on a warm golden carpet.

_Wow…that was a LOT of color…_

It stood out in stark contrast to the white and stainless steel that filled the rest of the space. And when he said 'filled' he meant it. Every last surface was absolutely covered in pieces, component, scraps, material, gears and a lot of what looked like metal but was bunched up, pooled and folded like fabric.

There were stacks of things taller than Alec was!

_Geez…_

_Where do you even begin with this?_

He didn't see any rhyme or reason to any part of it. How could anyone find anything in this place? It looked like a hoarder went to a robotics convention and swung by a shutdown scifi movie set on the way home!

_How would you even find a person in h-_

_Oh...there he is…well, part of him._

Hopefully that was him…he could see legs clad in purple jeans sticking out from under some bizarre machine in the center of the room, propped up on a couple translucent lime green stand like things made out of that weird not-glass-glass.

Alec realized under the music he could make out the sound of tools, and a bit of quiet singing along with the song.

_Hmm…he actually had a pretty nice voice…sounded better than the cat yowling of the actual 'singer' in any case._

Alec could not even begin to guess what kind of machine it was. There were lights and what looked like a gyroscope and about a dozen other things that'd be right at home on a spaceship prop from an alien movie…or possibly an actual spaceship…

_What in the hell IS that thing?_

Curiosity getting the best of him Alec moved forward, looking over the thing with interest. Raphael slipped closer, wrapping quickly on the thing, causing the legs underneath to jerk slightly along with the clank of some metal tool dropping followed by a rather colorful, multilingual string of curses.

Alec had to bite his tongue to keep the chuckle internal.

"_Damnit Raph!_ How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You could've made me break the Anomaly stabilizer!"

"How many times do I have to tell YOU not to turn your music up so loud? This is a lab, not a nightclub."

"Pfft…right… like you'd know what it's like in a night club."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Come out here, I need you to meet someone."

Magnus groaned.

"What, some other jar head you hired to babysit me? I told you I don't need it, I'm fine."

Raphael huffed.

"Magnus, in the last three months you have ran head first into a tropical storm for readings, nearly been trampled by a herd of mastodons, chased after a group of troodon in the mall- thankfully after it was closed-were nearly eaten by a pissed off allosaurus, jumped through not one, not two but SIX totally unknown anomalies for data, got into a drinking contest with two Vikings, nearly got eaten by a literal sea serpent that came through from the Pleistocene era, stowed away on a freaking pirate ship, and was nearly eaten _again_ by a giant short faced bear.

You are lucky I'm just hiring security for you and not having you committed! Hell, if there was a way I could without letting the 'holes in time' cat out of the bag I probably already would have!"

_…Umm…_

_Oookay…maybe Raphael wasn't exaggerating as much as he originally thought about this Magnus._

A few examples could've really helped the case.

_Damn… He may be rethinking this. The guy was hot and the benefits amazing but… Yeesh… that's a lot…_

Magnus huffed.

"You're just being over dramatic…it's really not any crazier than anyone else's stories here. You just worry too much…I am fine."

Alec couldn't quite keep in a disbelieving laugh.

Magnus froze.

"What's that jar head?"

_Jackass…_

_Pretty jackass, but still…_

"Nothing, just if even half of what he's saying is true he kinda has a point. Sounds like you need all the help you can get."

Magnus gasped.

"_Now look here Jar head-"_

"_Actually_ my name is Alec…or Captain Lightwood. And there's no sense getting all huffy, I'm just stating the facts. If you've been nearly eaten by creatures three times in as many months you need a bit of help. I get working here you're idea of 'normal' might be kinda skewed but seriously, that's a lot."

Magnus sighed, beginning to climb out from under the 'Anomaly Stabilizer'.

"Look Alec… sorry that was rude- Jar head was a low blow, I admit. I know you didn't know what you were signing up for and I get that you're just doing your job. But despite what my over protective best friend says I don't need a babysitter. I am a fully grown, thirty three year old adult man. I do not need some uptight solider boy constantly on my…" he trailed off, catching sight of Alec, blinking in surprise, swallowing, gaze blatantly trailing from Alec's eyes all the way down to his combat boots then all the way up.

Alec had to fight off the urge to cover himself…Though Magnus's distraction at least gave Alec time for his own blatant staring.

_**Damn**__…the hologram SO did not do him justice…_

Magnus swallowed again, before seemingly shaking it off, shooting a glare Raphael's way.

"You do NOT play fair."

He chuckled, quirking his eyebrow.

"No I don't…I play to win." He glanced between the two, jerking his head towards the door.

"You know I actually _just_ remembered I have a few things I really must attend to- extremely pressing- totally unavoidable. Magnus? I trust I can leave Captain Lightwood here in your very skilled, _very_ capable hands, yes?"

Alec couldn't help blushing clear to his ears at that, glaring at his new supervillian boss _(To absolutely no avail, except another annoyingly evil chuckle). _Raphael winked playfully at Magnus, giving a slightly fluttery wave before turning, making his way out of the lab, pointedly pulling the door shut behind him.

_Damnit…_

Alec looked around, trying to come up with something to say to break the awkwardness, swallowing, going with the first thing that popped in his head,

"So I'm pretty sure our boss is a supervillian…thoughts?"

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

Oh mi Dios, que sabían que un soldado podrían ser tal una reina del drama?

Oh my god, who knew a soldier could be such a drama queen?

This is gonna be such a fun, crazy verse to play in I already love it.

_Okay I may use this series to look up the most bizarre, hilariously terrifying creatures to ever live._

_We've seen T-rex and raptors and all of that a million times…when else have you seen 'giant flesh eating devil chickens' in a story?_

. /2014/03/20/satan_dinosaur_chickens_hell/

The Barbie pink cyanide producing millipede actually does exist…

wiki/Desmoxytes_purpurosea

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get__'__s Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

*** 12 ***


	3. Chapter 3-Awkwardly Cute Or Cutely Awkwa

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get's Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Awkwardly Cute Or Cutely Awkward**_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Magnus stood up, dusting himself off, brushing his hair back. He glanced back at Alec, eyes trailing over him once more, flashing a curious, playfully flirtatious little smile. Alec smiled back, nodding faintly, beginning to fold his arms before stopping, thinking better of it, putting his hands in his pockets instead.

_Oookay…think of something to say…_

_**Wow**__ is he pretty._

Alright… something besides that. I mean it's definitely true but kinda forward so far as the second thing you've ever said to someone goes…Especially when your new supervillian boss doesn't so much as bother to make up an even remotely convincing lie and basically just tosses you in a room together.

_God…this feels like an awkward school dance._

_Come on, just talk!_

_ANYTHING…_

_His Job…_

_Your new job…_

_Oasis…_

_Odette The time traveling Dinosaur…_

_Sports…_

_The Weather…_

_SOMETHING!_

He took a deep breath.

"Uh…s-so…"

_Alright…that's almost a start…keep going…_

"So…umm…hi…"

_Oh god this is actually bordering on physically painful! Really w-_

"Hey…" Magnus said reaching up, fiddling with a silver cuff like dragon thing on his left ear.

He swallowed, clearing his throat, giving a soft, slightly exasperated laugh, rolling his eyes at himself, glancing away almost nervously.

"Damnit I am SO gonna get that obnoxious brat back for this…"

That startled a laugh out of Alec. he blinked faintly, head tilting questioningly.

"What?"

Magnus huffed again, waving him off.

"Oh, Raph- he is _**such**_ a jackass sometimes! He purposely made this as awkward as possible. It's alright, I'll find a way to get back at him for the both of us. Plaster the building with the pictures of him from high school when he had Barbie pink hair…maybe even reset the décor in his office to match. I'm thinking lots of fluffy pillows, hearts and motivational cat posters."

Alec burst out laughing, shaking his head faintly.

"Uhh- I did not hear that…but if you do is there a security feed we can watch to see his reaction?"

Magnus chuckled, eyes sparking mischievously.

"Technically no; he encrypts the feeds from his office- but I found out how to get around them months ago so we can totally have a front row seat. I'll even make popcorn for the show."

Alec laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh wow…okay he may be a supervillian but he was right about one thing; you definitely need security…or possibly a strait jacket. Clearly you like to live dangerously."

Magnus shrugged, smirking.

"Does tend to keep things interesting…and he did start it…I'm just going to finish it." he smiled, stepping forward, extending his hand.

"Anyways…hi, Magnus Bane; chief scientist for Oasis."

Alec chuckled, reaching forward, taking his hand, shaking firmly, lingering.

"Alec Lightwood new head of security…and apparently your new bodyguard/babysitter."

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I do not need security."

Alec snorted.

"Uh no…you do…you really, REALLY do…"

"_I do not!"_

Alec quirked his eyebrow, smirking.

"So…all the things Raphael said…they weren't true?"

"Well…no, they were bu-"

"So you _**were**_ almost eaten by an allosaurus, and a sea serpent _**and**_ a bear?"

"Yes but that's taken out o-"

And you did chase a herd of Troodon through a mall?"

"A flock- not a herd."

"Uh huh…right, totally different. And the pirate ship?"

"Okay now there is a VERY good explanation for that one."

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

"And that is?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, gesturing animatedly.

"_It was a __**pirate ship!"**_

Alec burst out laughing, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Uh yeah…no you most definitely need security. And I most definitely need to be sure I keep my health insurance up. No wonder the policies here are so good. I SO should've read the fine print."

Magnus chuckled.

"Wouldn't of helped, Raph oversees all of the new hire forms. It'd take a team of lawyers and an expert in cryptology to actually make sense of those damn things. Pretty sure a contract written by an actual demon would be more straightforward."

Alec laughed, giving a slight shrug.

"Probably less unsettling first meeting too."

Magnus snickered, quirking his eyebrow.

"That bad huh?"

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Well let's see. Just going into his office felt like entering the lair of a supervillian, he even did the dramatic slow chair turn reveal thing- I half expected an eye patch. No eye patch but he was twirling a dagger- he said it was a letter opener but I have my doubts. Then he knew a scary amount about me- like classified, top secret things and even my very first crush- which was SO far beyond creepy…Though not as creepy as when I thought he was hiring me because he was attracted to me.

So yeah…by far the most uncomfortable first meeting with a boss I've ever had…and with my job history that's saying a lot."

Magnus chuckled again, shrugging.

"Sorry about that-Raph does rather like his little games. Just think of it as an initiation, and a way to weed out those who can't hack it. I swear he really isn't that bad once you get to know him- so long as you stay on his good side. He just tends to play to his strengths."

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

"Supervillianny, snark and intimidation?"

Magnus shrugged.

"Yes…and if all that fails there's always good, old fashioned seduction…It's surprisingly effective."

Alec shook his head quickly.

"Oh, thank goodness the first three worked with me."

Magnus chuckled.

"Not really your type?"

Alec scoffed, again shaking his head.

"Uh…no…really not into short, oddly intimidating, bond villains types."

"G-good to know…" Magnus laughed, eyes sparkling with amusement and maybe a bit of something else, flickering over Alec curiously.

_Wow…that was just…_

_Wow…_

Alec blinked, flushing slightly, trying to keep the awkward tongue-tied feeling from coming back.

"I-umm…I guess at least now I do kind of get why it's so crazily complicated. This place really is something else, no wonder it has so many disclaimers and confidentiality agreements."

Magnus smiled, nodding excitedly.

"Yes it is rather a necessity with our work. There truly is no other place like Oasis…"

Alec gave a slightly too loud laugh, nodding, rubbing at his face. He pushed his hair back, slumping faintly against one of the tables, the reality of all of this suddenly crashing into him full force.

"Understatement of the century…This really is completely insane. Honestly up till now I've been half convinced I was slipped something and just hallucinating this. I mean we're talking about time travel and dinosaurs and I just walked past a family of saber-toothed cats! Hell the only reason I _don't_ think it's a hallucination is because I don't think I'm creative enough to come up with even half of this…" He swallowed, realizing that sounded bordering on pathetic, shrugging faintly.

"Sorry to kind of bring this down…this is a lot to take in. It's kinda just really hitting me that this is my new reality…and…It…It's a lot." Alec paused, taking a deep breath, giving a somewhat hopeless shrug.

"I really don't know if I can process all of this. I mean I thought I was taking a nice, kinda boring civilian job- just security at a tech firm. I've been a soldier, worked for the government. I've faced crazy, terrifying missions, danger and insanity pretty much my entire adult life. I thought this was a way to get a _break_ from all that.

And now I'm working for what I am fairly certain is a supervillian in the making as head of security for a clandestine organization trying to corral a ridiculously pretty mad scientist and dealing with time travelers, dinosaurs and terrifying monsters from the past.

L-like I said…it's just a lot."

Magnus gave a gentle laugh and a kind smile, shaking his head faintly, settling closer next to him.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to apologize, you're absolutely right. It is a lot. A lot to process, a lot to realign with your view of the world, a lot to experience…it is just _a lot;_ period.

I've been working on this for nearly five years, ever since we first discovered the anomalies. I still sometimes wake up in the morning and wonder if it was all a crazy dream. It is insane; we work with dinosaurs, travel through holes in time, meet people from the past, get glimpses of the future…

We get to see it all.

I realize right now when you haven't even known about it for an hour it seems incomprehensible, and daunting…like it is just far too much to even begin to handle. And honestly even after you adjust there will still be times when it feels like that. I am not going to lie; our work is dangerous, and insane, terrifying and at times near maddening…probably more so than any job or mission you have ever had.

But honestly, after being here I couldn't imagine working anywhere else.

It is a lot…

But it is so _SO_ very worth it." He reached over, resting his hand on Alec's, squeezing gently, tilting his head, a bit of something sparking in those deep, strikingly beautiful brown eyes.

"I realize this is not what you signed up for. It is nothing like you thought it would be, but give it a chance, please? Just a chance. Let me give you a tour, answer your questions, introduce you to some of the other people. I promise you will be surprised at just how well you fit here.

What do you say?"

Alec sighed, eyes flickering over his warm, hopeful smile, feeling any resolve he had melting away.

_Yeah…there's no real argument against that smile…._

_Even when the argument includes time traveling dinosaurs and a supervillian boss…_

Alec flashed a slight smile, shrugging, pushing off the table.

"I say this is insane, and I'm pretty sure by the end of today I'll be in need desperate need of a psych eval…but so long as the tour doesn't take us anywhere near sub-basement G or the entomology lab I'll give it a shot.

Where do you want to start?"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"And so then the damn thing charged right at him and Raph had to leap out of the way and straight into a pond overgrown with some type of bright orange algae. Bindy and Valarie did finally manage to herd the Triceratops back through the anomaly and it was pretty far out there so we didn't have to try to come up with a press release explaining why there was a pissed off triceratops traipsing about the everglades but even so Raphael was furious! It was one of his favorite suit and the Algae stained…quite badly in fact…especially his skin.

He looked like a very fashionable, VERY pissed off oompa loompa for over a week."

Alec laughed, shaking his head in disbelief as they took another turn, moving along the hallways, Magnus pointing out various projects, chattering on animatedly, eyes bright and sparkling with excitement. He's been here nearly an hour, Magnus catching his hand, leading him around the facility.

They were supposed to be heading over to the medical unit- Magnus seemed quite insistent that's where they should start, though he was pretty vague as to why, however he seemed to keep getting distracted, bounding from one area to the next, breathlessly trying to explain everything he could as quickly as he could, as if he's still trying to convince Alec to stay…

_Yeah…by this point it's pretty much irrelevant, he's not going anywhere. _

Magnus's enthusiasm was practically infectious. Alec still had a bit of the 'this has gotta be a hallucination…there's a freaking dinosaur RIGHT there…time travel exists and is going to be part of my everyday job…A BIG part' nerves thing going on, but one look at Magnus's sparkling bright eyes and excited smile and all the craziness seemed less daunting and more intriguing.

They were making their way to the Medical bay on the second floor, Magnus filling the silence with stories of their missions- paying particular attention to the ones that cast Raphael in a more human light…

It was very entertaining.

Alec smiled, shaking his head, trying to stifle his laughter, glancing back over at Magnus, quirking his eyebrow.

"Wow…please tell me you have pictures of that?"

Magnus gave an impish smirk, winking.

"And I have dozens of other stories just as ridiculous. I realize this seems like an insane, overwhelming, at times terrifying place to work…and that's because it is…but it really is the most amazing job you could ever have. I love this place; I really couldn't imagine working anywhere else." Magnus glanced over, an oddly knowing glimmer to his deep brown eyes.

"The work is amazing but it's the people that really make Oasis so extraordinary. Our staff is amazing- some of the finest, bravest, most brilliant people you will ever meet. It's a bizarre mix of archeologists, paleontologists, biologists, and near all other manner of scientists, medical doctors, military professionals such as yourself, a couple of interns and what can only be described as 'other' cause really there's some that just there's no defining them, but without whom we'd be lost."

Alec quirked his eyebrow, tilting his head.

"Interns? How's that work with the whole super-secret facility thing?"

Magnus laughed, giving a slight shrug.

"Well truth be told that wasn't originally planned. Our chief Medical officer's teenage brother happened to be with her when she got a call. She dropped him off with a fairly vague excuse and he ended up following her to an anomaly sight. Kid was crafty as hell, slipped right past our security, saw pretty much everything; the anomaly, the three Bambiraptor's that had come through, the antics of the security staff trying to round them up, all of it. There wasn't really any explaining away three real dinosaurs and a glowing hole in the fabric of time, so we didn't really know what to do.

They brought him back here to debrief and Raphael was fairly impressed with his intelligence- also his ability to slip around our security staff. Ended up conferring with his sister and they offered him a kind of part time after school and weekends job. He jumped at it; I mean what teenage boy wouldn't want to work with actual live dinosaurs? The young man fits perfectly here…he has a very bright future."

Alec shook his head.

"Man, that's something else. My first after school job was re-shelving books at the local library…doesn't really measure up. And it doesn't worry you guys at all having a teen involved in all the secrecy and everything?"

Again Magnus shrugged.

"Well, truthfully at first we were quite apprehensive. I mean this is a pretty big thing to expect from a teen, keeping something like this to themselves; seems a pretty big ask. But he has more than surpassed all of our expectations. Hell, the kids better with it than a lot of the adults that work here. Besides it really did turn out to be quite fortunate having him here as a few weeks later we ended up getting our other intern. The kid was absolutely invaluable during that."

Alec snorted, quirking his eyebrow.

"What? Someone _else's_ sibling followed along? You know I'm starting to have doubts about my security staff. Raphael did say he handpicked them himself-which I get the feeling he has a real knack for- but if two teens managed to outsmart them I may be rethinking that."

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head.

"No…no more siblings. Our other intern is actually one of the travelers. He stumbled through an anomaly and ended up lost in the Los Padres National forest. He was lost out there for a couple hours. By the time we found him the anomaly had been closed for quite some time."

Alec blinked, swallowing, steps faltering, glancing over towards Magnus.

"Wow…poor kid, he's all alone here?"

Magnus nodded.

"Yes it was quite an adjustment. Thankfully we had our intern, he stepped up in a big way. They're the same age so he helped him adjust to all the randomness of being a teen in 2050. Helped him get ready for high school, navigate social media and pop culture, all of that.

As I said while it was never exactly planned it really did turn out to be a blessing in disguise."

Alec smiled, nodding back.

"That's good, probably helped a lot having someone the kid could relate to. I'm glad it all worked out. Are they here today?"

Magnus nodded.

"Yeah, they'll likely be in the Med-bay with his sister. She heads up the med staff- the girl's a force of nature. Even Raphael's wary of getting on her bad side, just to give you an idea."

Alec laughed, quirking his eyebrow.

"So make sure I stay on here good side? Duly noted. If she makes Raphael nervous I definitely don't want to tick her off. I get the feeling our boss falls well into that 'other' category so far as the staff goes, right?"

Magnus chuckled, nodding, rolling his eyes affectionately.

"Oh yes, most definitely. Raph is in a category all his own. I've known him nearly his entire life and even I don't think I know everything there is to know about the man." Magnus sighed, slipping a bit closer, catching Alec's eye, flashing a slight smile.

"I really don't want you to get the wrong impression. Raphael IS a good man, truthfully one of the best people I've ever known. It's hidden behind the dramatics, the edge and the whole over the top persona 'thing' he has going, but at his heart he is good. I know he is a lot to take in and truthfully I'm pretty sure he delights in seeing how freaked out he can make someone from the smallest, most innocuous thing or comment, but all of that's just playing…"

Alec snorted, shaking his head.

"So, what? You're saying he's not dangerous? Magnus, I may not know about time travel, dinosaurs, anomalies and whatever else is involved with Oasis, but I DO know a threat when I see one…"

Magnus tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I never said he wasn't dangerous. He can be. I'm not going to lie; in the right circumstances the man can be downright terrifying. But intimidation and the like aside he is only a real danger to a legitimate threat to someone or something he loves.

Trust me, push comes to shove there is no one better to have in your corner."

Alec chuckled, nodding faintly.

"Yeah…I can see that. Absolutely rather be on his side then against him."

Magnus slowed to a stop as they slipped through the door to the Med-bay, turning towards him, clapping him on the shoulder. He squeezed, lingering a moment too long, eyes flickering down from Alec's eyes to his shoulder and arm appreciatively before moving back up, giving a playful wink.

"See? Smart man. You'll fit in perfectly here."

"Yup…just like a member of the family."

Alec froze at the far too familiar voice.

_W-what?_

_That…that sounded like…_

He shook his head, looking from Magnus over to the speaker.

He blinked.

And blinked again…

_What the hell? _

"Izzy?"

_Oookay…umm…he may be revisiting the whole 'It's a hallucination' thing…_

_This had to be a hallucination…_

Why else would his freaking sister be randomly standing in the Med-bay of his new super-secret, bat crap crazy job? In a white lab coat over a deep red dress, black rose nylons and terrifyingly sharp red heels (He knows how sharp those damn things are- he stepped on them far too many times at her place), looking for all the world like she was totally at home here.

Alec shook his head, blinking a few more times, looking from Izzy over to Magnus, swallowing, pointing vaguely.

"Umm…M-Magnus? I think I might be hallucinating after all…"

Magnus gave a slightly guilty smile, shrugging.

"Only if you see someone other than Dr. Isabelle Lightwood." he brushed his hair back, shaking his head.

"Sorry for the shock darling. I didn't even know myself until your last name clicked and I saw you- there is a hell of a family resemblance, really wasn't any missing it. I really didn't know how to just casually mention your siblings work here…figure-"

Alec startled.

"Wait Siblings…_Plural?_ But w…" he startled again, eyes wide.

"The intern! Max? _Are you kidding me?" _Alec blinked, looking from Magnus to Izzy, scanning the room. Over by some big, complicated machine Max hesitatively poked his head out before stepping the rest of the way into view followed closely by another all too familiar face, giving a slightly awkward wave.

"Uhh…h-hey Alec…"

"Hey…"

Alec blinked uncomprehendingly.

"_Isaac?"_

The blond boy shrugged, giving a slightly nervous smile.

"Yup…that's me."

Alec shook his head, looking from the teens over to his sister than finally back to Magnus, trying to make some sense of all of this.

It wasn't working.

"Magnus…what? This is just…So…what?"

Magnus shook his head, giving a gentle, vaguely concerned smile, resting his hand on Alec's arm, squeezing again.

"Breath darling- I know it is a lot to process. I swear this should be the craziest part of the tour. I know it's a lot to take in. Are you holding up okay sweetheart?"

Alec swallowed, shrugging, giving a kind of noncommittal nod.

_He really didn't know how he was doing…_

His sister and teenage brother work at his super-secret, bat crap crazy new job. Had been working at it for a while.

Max and Isaac have been friends for over a year…which means Max has been interning here for even longer than that…

And Izzy?

Izzy was a doctor, forensic expert and a pathologist. She had numerous medical and scientific skill sets and tended to make use of all of them. He knew her work was a bit secretive as she worked on various, sometimes high profile criminal cases. That's why she never talked about her work…At least that's what he always thought.

Apparently that's not the only reason.

Magnus tilted his head, slipping closer, squeezing his arm once more. Alec met his eyes, giving a slight facsimile of a smile.

"I am sorry for the bombardment darling." Magnus shifted his gaze from Alec over to Izzy, quirking his eyebrow.

"I may have been a bit more prepared if they'd of given me a bit of a heads up beforehand. You are not going to tell me this is just coincidental…"

Izzy huffed, rolling her eyes, stepping towards them, the teens moving closer as well, Max worriedly looking Alec over.

"Oh please Mags, you wouldn't have listened anyways. You're a stubborn ass when it comes to the security thing and you know it. I even mentioned once that my older brother would be perfect for it."

Magnus gasped.

"I don't remember that…I would've remembered that!" He glanced back at Alec, gaze slipping over him once more, shaking his head, giving a bit of an appreciative hum, pointedly looking back at Izzy, quirking his eyebrow.

"I would most definitely remember you telling me about _**that**_."

Alec couldn't help blushing, rolling his eyes. Max and Isaac laughed faintly, relaxing a bit. Apparently they thought that meant he was okay.

_He wasn't…but they didn't need to know that._

Izzy rolled her eyes.

"First off? Eww. Next? No you wouldn't because anytime anyone brings it up you shut them down cold. You ignored me…Raphael didn't. We've been working to get him on here for months."

_Months!? He got the job offer last week!_

Alec blinked, glancing over at Max, quirking his eyebrow in confusion. Max shrugged, giving a slight nod.

_Oh great so both his sibling were working for months to rope him into this craziness…super…_

Magnus gave a surprised laugh.

"So you actually went behind my back and colluded with Raph, scheming to hire your ridiculously hot brother just to keep me from ditching my security? That is jus… O-Okay so admittedly that's actually a pretty solid plan."

She chuckled, shaking her head.

"No- and again, _eww-_ I schemed to have my brother hired as your security because ditching my big brother would get you on my bad side and you know that's nowhere you want to be. Also you know Max would cook up some form of revenge for ditching what is basically his idol and when he really wants to be he's as imaginative as you or even Raphael when it comes to payback…

You know you don't want that."

Magnus blinked quirking his eyebrow at Max. The teen just shrugged back, giving a slight smirk, tilting his head in acknowledgement.

"She's not wrong."

Magnus outright laughed at that, shrugging.

"Both excellent points." he paused, glancing back at Alec, sighing faintly.

"Darling I truly am sorry for the craziness. If it helps this is probably the most unbelievable thing you will face today…"

Alec shook his head, looking from Magnus over to Izzy and the teens, shaking his head again.

"I…I really don't even know where to start on this. I thought I had questions before, but this is just insane. You're telling me my forensic expert sister and teenage brother have been chasing dinosaurs and god knows what else around the world for over a year…and I knew nothing about it?

That…that's a lot to process…"

Izzy softened a bit, slipping closer.

"I know it is, and we are sorry for bombarding you like this." she paused, glancing over at Max, shrugging.

"We tried to come up with a way to ease you into it, or give you some kind of hints or whatever but…hell…how do you just casually mention 'oh by the way there's an opening at my super-secret job and you'd be perfect for it'?"

Max snorted, nodding quickly.

"She's right, we really did try. That's why I've been dragging you to every movie I could think of that had dinosaurs, time travel or mad scientists…admittedly there weren't a heck of a lot of them but I did try…Remember last weekend when we marathoned Doctor Who? I even reprogramed the 'random marathon generator' to search for episodes with those specific words in the description…I did not realize there'd be quite that many hits but it kinda worked."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head, moving over to Max, hugging him a bit too tight. Max hugged him back, shaking his head.

"Alec I really am sorry about all the secrecy. We hated keeping it from you but there's no way to explain this place that seems believable…not without actually seeing it for yourself. And that could only happen if you were hired on here."

Izzy smiled, moving over to her brothers, glancing up, meeting Alec's eyes, giving a slight nod.

"He's right…it was actually Max's idea to try to get you hired on in the first place- he really did hate keeping it from you."

Alec quirked his eyebrow, a bit of the tension easing in his shoulders.

"Oh, and you didn't?"

She shrugged.

"I did…but at this point I'm kinda used to it. I really am glad you're here now though. Between my old job and your old jobs it's not like we've ever really been able to talk much about work things. Thought it'd be kinda nice all three of us having people to actually share in the insanity of our day to day. I mean I know it's a huge change and I know you're in full on big brother mode right now, probably trying to figure a way to get us out of it, keep us safe. You're going over all the dangers involved and all the ways it could go wrong…But Alec? I've been dealing with this for nearly three years, Max for half that…we're fine here. We really are.

This place is amazing, the people are amazing, and honestly working here is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We are so happy working here- wouldn't give it up for near anything…And I know once the shock wares off and you settle in you'll feel the same way."

Alec looked from Izzy over to Max, sighing, shaking his head.

"I really don't k-"

Isaac stepped forward, meeting Alec's eyes.

"Alec? I know how crazy this seems…and I know what worries you most is Max's involvement- no one could tell Izzy what to do…_ever_-"

Alec snorted at that, him, Max and Magnus giving pretty identical nods. Izzy gave a completely unconcerned, slightly dismissive shrug.

"Hey I know what I want and I'm not afraid to go after it…not my fault if that's intimidating to some people."

"Most people…" Alec muttered.

"Try _all_ people." Magnus chimed in with a laugh.

Isaac smiled before focusing again on Alec.

"I know how insane this seems, and it has to be about the last place you'd ever expect to see your little brother, but we need him here. _I _need him here. And I know that seems selfish but without having him here I would've been totally lost.

I came through an anomaly. I'm from 2100, fifty years in the future. I knew nothing about this town, or this place. The anomalies don't just open to random times, but also random places. I grew up in 22nd century Philadelphia. I was on a field trip for school, going through the Pine Barrens and got lost. I stumbled through an anomaly and straight into a national forest on the opposite coast fifty years in my past." He paused, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck.

Alec sighed, giving a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry you had to face all of that Isaac."

He gave a slight shrug.

"It was insane, but at least I had Max. I was lost in the woods for hours, then when I finally did get found I end up getting brought to this bizarre, clandestine 'tech company' with saber-toothed cats and giant bugs and freaking dinosaurs and what can only be described as a supervillian boss-"

"Right!? You see it too?" Alec laughed, gesturing.

Isaac chuckled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah totally- he's just one death ray and an eye patch away from being a fully-fledged Bond villain. Think the damn dinosaurs are less unsettling sometimes.

Anyways I got brought here and it was just insane…they didn't really know what to do with me, they never had any travelers as young as me- not that were alone in any case. So they're conferencing and planning and going round and round and I'm just kinda freaking out and trying to get a grasp of what the hell's going on because yeah I'm from the 'future' but even in 2100 Time Travel so far as I knew was pure fiction. But while I was waiting for them to figure out what to do I happened to run into Max. He was amazing. He sat with me, shared a couple comic books he had with him. Pulled up music and movies and all kinds of random pop culture type things. Told me about his school and just random teen stuff…that's what I needed, something that I could really connect to in this time.

He showed me around town, and school, helped me adjust. I-I literally would not have been able to handle it without him. So I know it seems insane and I know you think he's far too young for all of this but…well…so am I…but I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

I know it's a lot, but, please? Just give it a chance- I swear, once you see how well he does here you'll understand. This is where he belongs."

Max smiled at his best friend, glancing from him to Alec, nodding.

"It really is Alec."

Alec sighed, looking from the teens over to Izzy, she shrugged.

"He's my baby brother too. If I thought for even one second he was in danger here I'd get him the hell out, you know that. He works in the lab; he doesn't go out to anomalies. We've talked about it and eventually he wants to, but that's not happening till he is eighteen and has passed every possible training situation we can throw at him- and trust me we have a LOT planned. At this point pretty much the entire facility sees him as their little brother, they are fiercely protective. No one here will let anything happen to him."

Alec shifted from Izzy over the teens hopeful expressions, and finally over to Magnus. He smiled, nodding.

"That is quite true…the boy is in no danger here, we ensure that."

Max stepped forward, glancing around at the rest of them, before focusing back on Alec.

"Alec, I love it here- this is what I want to do with my life. I know it's a lot, and I know it's insane, but it's also extraordinary and fascinating and almost magical. There is no place like this in the world and I-I really couldn't imagine working anywhere else…I wouldn't want to work anywhere else."

Alec sighed, faltering, shaking his head.

"Max…it seems pretty dangerous for a teenager."

He shrugged.

"Well it can be, but I am old enough to make my own decisions. I'll be eighteen in a few months. Even if you tried to get me to quit, you've seen the paperwork here- it'd take at least that long for it to go through. Then I'd just reapply the second I turn eighteen and as I know everyone here and they all like me I'd be right back. I'm sorry Alec- I know it worries you but I absolutely love it here and I'm not leaving…It can be dangerous, but it is SO worth it."

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

"So what you're saying is even if I _don't_ like it, I don't really have a say in it, right?"

Max shrugged,

"Pretty much, yeah. I'd hate to disappoint you but I could not give this place up…I just couldn't."

Alec sighed.

"Max I see how important this is to you but it's just so dangerous…"

Max smirked, tucking his hands in his pockets, kind of rocking on his heels nodding faintly, quirking his eyebrow right back.

"True…it can be…but like I said I'm not going anywhere. Though if you're really concerned it'd be a lot safer with my big brother working here."

Alec gave a surprised laugh, eyes widening.

"Oh wow…that was downright _sneaky…"_

Magnus gave a surprised, delighted laugh, nodding in approval.

"I agree…well done darling."

Max chuckled, sending a playful wink Magnus's way before turning back to Alec, shrugging.

"Hey, Izzy IS my big sister…had to get something from her. Plus I've known Magnus and Raphael for nearly two years, that's like the trifecta from hell right there. So…are you gonna stay? Try to keep Magnus out of trouble? Make sure I'm safe? _Please?_ I promise you won't regret it."

Alec blinked, looking around the room at the four hopeful expressions. He laughed, shaking his head, finally giving a slight nod.

"Hell…my teenage brother's working with a supervillian, a ridiculously pretty mad scientist, a time traveler from the future and freaking _**Izzy**_…think I kind of have to stay, if anything just to make sure it doesn't all go totally off the rails."

Max beamed, doing a fist pump.

"_**Yes!"**_

The others seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. Magnus settled close to Alec's side, a bright, mischievous spark in those bewitching deep brown eyes.

"Wonderful…I am so glad you are staying, though I still maintain I do not need security-"

He's cut off by a series of four nearly identical scoffing laughs. Magnus huffed, casting a heatless glare around the room before focusing back on Alec.

"In any case I am glad you are staying sweetheart."

Alec shrugged, giving a slightly hesitant smile.

"I think I am too…"

Magnus chuckled, tilting his head, the impish grin returning tenfold, leaning a bit closer.

"So…you think I'm 'ridiculously pretty', hmm?"

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

Bambiraptor was actually a thing, it's not just me tossing in Disney things…but once I saw it WAS I couldn't resist…

I wanted something that wouldn't immediately give Alec a heart attack at his brother running into (It's still a raptor and it still ate meat so it's not like it's exactly safe but better than a lot of options)

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get__'__s Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

*** 18 ***


	4. Chapter 4-Hit the ground running

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get's Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Hit The Ground Running**_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Oh…umm…t-that's…" Alec stammered, flushing.

Magnus couldn't help a faint chuckle, smirking. Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, trying to muster up a glare- it didn't really work with the whole blushing thing…

_Cute though._

Alec turned from him, focusing on Izzy.

"So, the Med lab at a company dealing with time travel, extinct creatures and god only knows what else… Guessing there's some pretty crazy stuff in here and since for once we're both under the same confidentiality agreements and the like you can actually tell me about it."

She quirked her eyebrow, glancing between Alec and Magnus before smiling, giving a slight nod, beckoning Alec to follow her, beginning the lab tour in earnest. Magnus hung back, giving the siblings time to talk…and giving himself a chance to ogle a bit more.

Alright, he doesn't care what the others say he really didn't need his own security….even so he sure as hell wasn't about to turn down a chance to spend plenty of one on one time with a gorgeous guy with a sexy voice, a breathtaking smile and the prettiest hazely green eyes he's ever seen.

_Yeah…definite upside there._

_Even though he SO does not need the whole personal security thing._

He still didn't really know what all the fuss was about. Yes, alright he did get into a few scrapes, have a few close calls but all in all he really didn't get into THAT much trouble. I mean yeah, to an outsider not accustomed to Oasis it may seem like a lot but really it's not much more than the rest of the team. It was sweet of Raphael to be so concerned- and he did understand. Magnus was his family- his only family- he really did get why he was so protective.

Still the idea of having someone constantly on his ass, following him around, checking up on him? Always close, always there…It was a bit much. The thought of having a personal guard whose main job was just to watch him and try to keep him out of trouble seemed downright insulting.

_At least it did…_

_Then he saw Alec…_

_Woah…_

_Yeah he totally takes back any objections he had._ _He's all for having his very own security. He has NO problem with Alec being as close as he wants…like none…_

_Again…__**wow…**_

Raph was crafty as hell, he'd give him that. He wondered for a moment if he'd actually seen a photo of the guy first or just assumed he'd be hot. I mean it wouldn't exactly be much of a leap. Izzy was a total knockout and Max, while young, was clearly growing into a very handsome young man. Wouldn't be that big of a leap to figure the other sibling would be pretty attractive.

Oh who's he kidding? It's _**Raph**_. He doesn't leave anything to chance.

Even so, had to give the guy credit, he definitely hit the nail on the head. Alec was flat out gorgeous. Tall, very well built, deep, sexy voice that just…_hmm_… breathtakingly beautiful smile, and Magnus's biggest weakness, sexy, kinda messy dark hair paired with truly striking hazely green eyes.

_Hmm…_

He's always had a weakness for the dark hair, light eye combo. Alec really did tic every last box Magnus had- And Raph would know that damn good and well.

_Sneaky little brat…_

Magnus didn't know if he needed to come up with a retaliation plan or a thank you gift…

_Eh, he'll just do both._

In any case Isabelle was right about one thing; no way would he be stupid enough to ditch their brother. First off he just genuinely liked the two- Izzy really was one of his closest friends and Max was like the little brother he never had _(You know the sweet, cute little brother, not the supervillianish, bordering on terrifying in the right circumstances Raphael type brother). _He'd never do anything to purposefully upset them, and ditching their older brother- or doing anything to get him to leave the job- would fall squarely into that category.

He could see how happy and relieved Max was when Alec agreed to stay. There was no way he'd do anything to take that away from the kid. Also he's fairly sure close friend or not if he screwed this up for her big brother Izzy would totally kick his ass. The girl's a total knockout and a genuinely interesting, fun person but she can give Raphael a run for the money on the whole unsettlingly intimidating thing when she wants.

_Yeah, he really has no recourse here- he's not getting out of this security detail._

_Good thing he doesn't want to._

He glanced at Alec standing over by Izzy and the teens, the three showing him around the lab, explaining the different equipment. His eyes lingered, trailing over Alec again. He shook his head faintly.

_Hmm…_**_damn._**

_Yeah…he's definitely cozying up to this whole personal security thing._

_Or at least he'd like to._

He smiled, moving next to the others, settling close to Alec's side. He glanced over, flashing a quick smile. Magnus tilted his head.

"So, random familial surprise notwithstanding, what do you think darling?"

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think this is completely insane and I am gonna have several times when I think this is all a bizarre dream or hallucination. But at least with Iz and Max here too I can confirm I'm not insane…it's just my workplace that is."

Magnus laughed, nodding.

"That's one way to look at it…though I'm pretty sure a staple of hallucinations is the whole 'seeing familiar faces in unfamiliar situations' thing."

Max nudged him, raising his eyebrow.

"Not helping dude…"

Magnus laughed, putting his hands up placatingly.

"Hey, I'm just saying…"

Isaac scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, stop 'just saying'. Go back to the painfully obvious flirting-it worked better." he smirked, giving a kinda flippant wave.

Magnus quirked his eyebrow.

"Hey now, None of that! This is a place of business, there's no room for teenage insolence. It's all decorum and tact…also I'm an adult, you can't tell me what to do."

Izzy snorted.

"Mags? You spent three days rigging the different biofields to interact just right to produce a rainbow aurora borealis for pride month, you fiddled with the gravity in the fourth floor storage room just so you didn't have to find a ladder to get something off a high shelf, and you turned the pond in the Saber toothed cats habitat to jello at the last holiday party. Also you filled Zane's office with holographic chickens.

Twice.

And once with real, _actual_ chickens.

You don't get to play the adult, decorum card. You lost that one a long time ago."

Magnus huffed with a sarcastic look, quirking his eyebrow.

"When?"

Alec chuckled, eyes kind of wide but amused, leaning in faintly, holding up a finger.

"I'm guessing somewhere between the jello and the chickens."

Magnus glared playfully.

"Hey! You're new…there's a month long wait before you're allowed to tease your coworkers."

Alec smirked, tilting his head.

"So…that means you have to wait an entire month to start teasing me? Cause I could _swear_ you already started."

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head, slipping closer.

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea."

Alec chuckled, quirking his eyebrow, shifting closer.

"I don't, huh?"

"Nope…but you will…" Magnus murmured, eyes flashing bright and excited.

Alec shrugged, settling closer.

"Noted…though fair warning, turnabout IS fair play."

Magnus gave a soft, excited little chuckle, slipping closer, eyes flickering over him.

"Looking forward to it gorgeous."

"I'm not." Izzy muttered.

_Oh crap…there are other people here._

_Including two of Alec's siblings…_

_And another teenager…_

_Maybe reel it in a bit…at least till you can get the pretty solider boy alone…_

_Hmm…then m-_

_Stop._

Magnus shook his head, giving a kind of sheepish smile and an apologetic shrug to the other three. Alec was back to blushing so apparently Magnus wasn't the only one distracted here.

"Sorry dears…you all know how easily distracted I can be." He glanced over at Alec, catching his eye, smiling eagerly.

"So like I said, next to the whole sibling/coworker reveal the rest of the tour should seem far less insane. Where to next? Botany lab, ecology, Antiquities, zoology, government contracts, actual tech developments? We really do run the entire gamut, choice is yours…

I know definitely not entomology."

Alec chuckled, shrugging, glancing around at the others.

"I really don't know where to begin. Any suggestions?"

Max nodded.

"Yeah, you really should check out the Ecology lab. Doesn't sound like it'd be too interesting but that's where they perfect everything for the different habitats, you can literally experience every type of environment you can imagine, it's amazing- one of my favorite places in Oasis.

Oh! That and the aquarium in sub-basement L, It's unbelievable…and I know with this place that seems pretty par for the course but it really is.

Oh yeah! And t-"

"I'm sorry but the aquarium and the rest will have to wait, we have a bit of a situation." Raphael interrupted, striding in, Divya close behind.

Magnus was instantly alert, turning to the newcomers, all business.

"What's wrong?"

Divya sighed, stepping forward, holding up a small, smooth violet device. She hit a few buttons, a holograph appearing in the air above them.

"We have a report of an anomaly near a place called Painted Canyon. It's pretty isolated, hard to navigate."

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, nodding.

"Well that's good at least, should be easy enough to cover. We'll just go out, seal it up and we're good."

Raphael shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple…"

Max blinked, glancing over at Alec.

"Did something come through?"

He shook his head.

"No, something went through. More specifically someone. We ran the preliminary scans and it looks like there was a disturbance from our side about two hours ago- all the readings show human."

Alec shook his head.

"So…wait…you're saying someone's lost in one of these anomaly things?"

Divya nodded.

"More specifically an anomaly to the mid cretaceous."

Magnus gave a curt nod, beginning to move.

"The stabilizer's up and running again. Have a couple of the lab techs meet me at my lab, we need to get it in the transport- as long as we can get there before it closes we'll be good. Send me the readings I'll go over them on the way and…oh…" He trailed off, gaze falling on Alec, who looked a bit shell shocked.

Divya sighed, glancing around at the others, sending a slightly apologetic shrug Alec's way.

"I know it's your first day but you're kinda gonna have to hit the ground running. We have a person missing in a very dangerous time period, if we can't get them out before the anomaly closes that's it. I know it's a lot b-"

Alec shook his head, swallowing, taking a deep breath, eyes going sharp and hard, giving a curt, determined nod.

"We really don't have time for coddling here. It's my first day but that doesn't matter…I know nothing about this specific set of circumstances but I've been on plenty of rescue missions- I haven't missed on one yet, don't plan on starting now.

Magnus can fill me in on whatever I need to know on the way, whatever else I'll pick up as I go. It's my first day, I don't want it to be this persons last.

Let's go."

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Alright so the anomaly stabilizer works by supercharging the ions in the air produced by the anomaly. It creates a kind of polarizing magnetic field that keeps the anomaly open until we close it manually with the anomaly lock. It reverses the process, the polarizing field ceases and the sudden shock makes the anomaly destabilize and collapse in on itself.

You don't actually have to know this right off the bat but I figured it'd make it easier- also during destabilization the anomaly can become magnetized and has been known to pull some objects in. A few weapons, some change…on a couple occasions people's house keys- not fun losing your keys a couple million years in the past. I mean most of us tend to prefer more modernized locks that you unlock with a thumbprint or what have you but some people do so cling to the classics…you kind of strike me as that type, figured I'd give you a heads up.

Now when you go through an anomaly it can be pretty disorienting. The best thing to do i…"

Alec swallowed nervously. He was trying to pay attention as he diligently checked his weapon, mentally going over the survival supplies in his pack for the fifth time, being sure they had whatever they may need.

I mean it seemed like they should- it's far more than he usually had on a rescue mission…

_But then again how the hell does he know what they need for a mission in the freaking cretaceous? Yeah he's been on rescue missions to some of the most remote locations in the world but there's 'remote' then there's about 65 million years before the start of the human race…_

_T-that?_

He doesn't even really know how to process that. True he saw the saber toothed cats and Odette the dinosaur and heard about the creepy giant scorpion and all of that. Heard Magnus's crazy stories about pirate ships and Vikings and almost getting eaten by a bear _(And an allosaurus, and a freaking sea monster) _and yeah…they registered. But still, hearing about something like that and actually going out and experiencing it are two VERY different things…and not gonna lie, the reality of it all is kinda settling in and he's kinda freaking the hell out here- but he can't let on. It is his first day but this is no longer about him.

Some poor innocent person is lost in the past- in one of the most dangerous time periods in history _(Okay he's no expert but he HAS seen the Jurassic Park movies and he knows quite a few of the really dangerous things actually came from the cretaceous period..._

_Otherwise known as the place they're going.)._

Some innocent civilian's lost and needs help. First day jitters, craziness and surprises be damned, he cannot just ignore that. He has to adjust, and he has to do it quick. If anything at least he'll really get a sense of the people he's working with. There's five of them going through the anomaly and another group ready to deal with anything that comes through.

The group going through is Alec, Magnus, Izzy, one of his seconds in command Bindy Yakira and a man named Luke Garroway who heads the logistics and cartography department. Alec hasn't had much of a chance to talk to the last two but they seem to know what they're doing in this situation _(Which is more than he can say about himself…he's pretty much flying blind right now). _

His other second in command Valerie Chase was heading the team guarding the anomaly from this side. There was only one scientist in that group, a lab tech named Cheyenne. Magnus said she was one of the best lab techs they had. He was pretty confident she'd be able to handle any possible issues with the equipment.

The other four were members of his new security team- Ashanti, Sasha, Leo and Chantelle. He didn't need to look at any credentials to know all of them had fairly extensive military training. There's some things that after the career he had you can tell nearly on sight. They're all just going about their business like this is routine. True, they're a bit tense so far as the missing person thing goes but the rest they seem totally comfortable with. It's both comforting and disconcerting at the same time.

Will he get to that point? A point when leaping through holes in time is like getting your coffee or clocking in, just another part of the day… Everyone but him clearly have a lot of experience in this. Magnus and Izzy are alternating filling him in on any information he needs to know for the mission but by this point it almost just seems like white noise. It's so very much to take in.

He'll just have to catch up on the fly- thankfully he has a knack for that. Besides he has a military expert, a mad scientist and his brilliantly terrifying sister as support on this…and wow knowing that his sister's been doing this for about three years is something he's trying to willfully avoid focusing on as he really has enough to panic about right now.

Alec took a deep breath, shaking himself out of his spiraling thoughts, looking back at Magnus- who was still rattling right on along,

"And if you don't remember anything else, just remember that and you'll be fine."

_Ah crap…_

Alec swallowed, shifting closer.

"Umm…"

Magnus quirked his eyebrow with a bit of an impish smirk.

"You did not hear a word I said…did you?"

Alec shrugged sheepishly, faintly shaking his head, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"No…sorry…I didn't mean to zone out it's j-"

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, reaching over, squeezing his shoulder.

"It's quite alright darling- I actually realized it a while ago. I've been recapping movies for the last five minutes."

Alec blinked, head tilting in confusion.

"Why would-"

He laughed, waving him off.

"Sorry; I do that when I think people have tuned out, just to see how long it takes them to catch on. Just having a bit of fun…it helps sometimes. Relax darling, no one's expecting you to become an expert on this in a thirty minute trip, it's an unbelievable amount. Just stick with the rest of us, you'll be fine. Bindy is one of the best, Luke's an expert at strategizing, I am the closest thing to an expert there is on the anomalies, and Izzy is…well…Izzy ranges from terrifyingly skilled to just outright terrifying.

We'll be there in less than five minutes and the sensors haven't showed any fluctuations in the anomaly, so we're good…we really are.

We have this.

I know it's a lot, and it's one hell of an initiation for your first day, but may as well know what you're getting into right from the get go. Try not to focus on the crazy- this is a rescue mission. There's someone lost and they need our help. Regardless of all the other trappings or complications this is a rescue mission. You said yourself, you've been on dozens…we really haven't. I mean we've had a few but nowhere near the amount you have. We need your expertise here.

The rest of us can deal with the crazy, you focus on the rescue…

Okay?"

Alec swallowed, taking a couple deep breaths, relaxing a little, giving a slight nod.

"Okay."

Magnus smiled, squeezing his arm once more.

"Good…because we're here."

Alec blinked, looking in surprise out the open door of the transport before freezing.

_Oooh…Woah…_

They'd landed at the base of the canyon, there was barely enough room for the transport. He's actually surprised he didn't hear the sides scraping the edges...yeah he'd call this pretty inaccessible alright. The area was ruggedly beautiful; the different layers of rock and limestone making it quite obvious how painted canyon got its name.

It really was striking, but that is not what caught his attention.

About fifty feet in front of the transport there was a shimmering, near blindingly white void encircled by prismatic, glistening fractals that looked like broken shards of stained glass. It was oddly beautiful but at the same time mind numbingly terrifying.

_T-this was __**literally**__ a hole in the fabric of time._

The reality of that was near maddening. And yeah he's heard of them, has been hearing of them for hours now…but actually seeing it…_**seeing**_ the reality of it?

_It was just…_

_Wow…_

He startled faintly at a hand on his shoulder, head whipping around. Izzy gave him a gentle smile, squeezing once more. Glancing around he realized they were the only ones still left in the transport.

"It really is something else isn't it? Sorry, Mags had to kind of rush, the edges of the anomaly were going violet- usually that means it's getting ready for a flux, they're pretty standard but they can trigger a collapse fairly quickly, seems like we got here just in time. Fair warning though? For all the fun, carefree, flirtatious, playfulness the man can get pretty intense when the situation calls for it. When he gets that way you can really see the similarities between him and Raph. It kinda takes some getting used to. I'm sure after a little adjustment you'll be okay with it."

Alec blinked, glancing out the door at the others milling about. Magnus was out front and center practically barking orders, directing the soldiers where to best set up the anomaly stabilizer, getting the rest of the equipment in order and everyone into position. They were practically running trying to keep up with the orders. Magnus's movements, tone and words were sharp, strong and determined- the man clearly knew exactly what he was doing.

Alec swallowed yet again, suddenly feeling quite a bit warmer, pulse pick up more than a few tics.

_And again…_

_**Woah…**_

He tried for a dismissive shrug but missed it by about a mile, brushing his hair back.

"U-um…yeah…no adjustment needed, I-I'm good with it."

Izzy blinked, groaning, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh…I was perfectly happy not knowing that about you. Starting to realize there's a few drawbacks to working together."

Alec blushed faintly, shaking his head, beginning for the door.

"I don't know what you mean. We better catch up with the others, no time to waste…it is a rescue mission after all."

Izzy smirked, falling into step beside him.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. REALLY don't think I want to see how you react to him using that tone on _you_…"

Alec picked up the pace, trying to hide the blush now creeping all the way up to his ears.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

Lol, poor Alec, he's in so far over his head…but I think he's kinda okay with that.

_**New Names/Characters**_

_**Cheyenne-**_ Alien Speaker

_**Ashanti-**_ Aggressive or warlike

_**Sasha-**_ Protector of Humanity (FYI this character is a male- I really love this name for a guy)

_**Leo-**_ Like a Lion

_**Chantelle-**_ Tough like a stone

So the security team and such- smaller parts, the extra/fill in characters are actually some of the names that I have picked out for The Brooklyn Vampire Clan in the SEM verse…probably none of them will have huge parts but I like being able to flesh them out a bit…this'll probably be a running theme throughout the verses- this way I don't have to keep coming up with new filler characters and we can have a supporting cast that we kinda know (I mentioned there were 'just over 30 members' of the vampire clan so that's how many I have picked out…I also have 15 members of Luke's pack- figure between those and the couple randoms I've already started throwing in –Byrd, Phineas, Astrid, exc- we should have a good strong assortment.)

Some might end up developing into more fleshed out OC's at some point…that's not necessarily planned but well…when has that ever stopped me lol?

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get__'__s Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

*** 11 ***


	5. Chapter 5-Into The Void…

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get's Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Into The Void**__**…**_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Okay everybody fan out! Bindy? We're breaching in ten, you're our front line- we have no way of knowing what's waiting on that side- when we hit the ground I need you to be ready,

Got it?"

She gave a slight laugh, quirking her eyebrow challengingly, a dangerous, near predatory glint flickering in her glittering black eyes.

"Mags it's me you're talking to. I'm _always_ ready."

Magnus huffed out a laugh, holding his hands up placatingly moving on down the line. Alec got a bit of a chill at that look…he knew that look. Over the years his jobs had put him in touch with some very dangerous people, working more often than not with them, sometimes working against…

That look was unmistakable.

He's really not sure how he ended up with a trained killer as one of his second in commands but after this whole 'rescue civilian trapped 65 Million years in the past' thing he was probably gonna have a few questions about that. But that'd have to wait for now.

He shook that off, tuning back into Magnus's orders, trying to keep his focus.

_Not like that was exactly a hardship…_

"- Chy? Run any and all equipment checks, twice- everything should be good but 'should' isn't good enough. You're heading the equipment while we're on the other side- if there's something we need to watch for I want to know now not as I'm 65 million years in the past trying to outrun a T-rex while attempting to maneuver a scared, confused civilian through a techno colored hole in the fabric of time…any possible technical issues we need to know now.

You have ten minutes."

The lab tech hopped to attention, giving a quick, determined nod, turning, hitting a few buttons on a small device. A sleek black stand slipped silently from the bottom, the device flattening and widening, resembling a keyboard. Cheyenne instantly began typing away. The device glimmered, producing a hologram of what looked like multiple computer screens. She tilted her head, sharp grayish blue eyes slipping over the information, fingers flying over the keyboard.

Magnus nodded, turning,

"Luke? Get initial readings. We're going through in ten, I want to know where about we are gonna land and any possible hazards we may encounter.

Val? You're on point here. I need you to keep an eye on the sensor- it'll tell you when something's coming through and I know generally you guys shoot to kill at an unexpected breach but you have to use tact here. We'll call ahead when we're getting ready to come back through but we _**do**_ have a civilian lost in there. It's possible they'll find their way back to the anomaly before we find them. The last thing we want is for them to find their way home only to end up getting shot just as they make it to safety.

Put the itchy trigger fingers away.

Actually on this one stick to the suppression rounds and non-lethal weapons if possible. I know it's far more risky but I think in these circumstances it's more than worth the risk. Live rounds should be your absolute last resort.

Leo? I need you to have the med site set up here ASAP. This person's been lost in the past for nearly three hours now- a lot can happen in that time. In addition to that we know nothing about their current health or any possible medical conditions. If they were out here odds are they're in fairly decent shape- probably hiking or the like as I cannot think of another reason for someone to be out somewhere so remote but we don't know and we need to be ready for anything.

Iz will be with us and with her med pack and training she's more than capable of any quick fix efforts to get them stable and through the anomaly however we don't want to have to move them any further than necessary until we know they are alright.

The Tact Tent can be set up for a clean room- there's biocleansers and antimicrobial scanners in the transport. Use them…All of them. There's the heavy duty med kit there as well- it has surgical tools, sedatives, numbing agents, an entire assortment of braces, stabilizers and bone setting/temporary meshing agents, epi-pens, a full spectrum inoculation kit, two high capacity bio field generators and a hand held x-ray scanner.

I expect it set up within the hour, no excuses.

Iz? Yeah I know you're ready- nuff said…moving on,

Now as for _you_ Sasha-"

Alec swallowed, shaking his head again…

_**Damn…**_

_Okay get it together dude…_

_Yes, the guy's hot._

_And yes, the whole ridiculously pretty, flirty guy suddenly going all strong, assertive, take charge thing is sexy as hell…_

_Like unbearably sexy…_

_Especially wit-_

_No. Stop._

_Time and place Alec._

You are less than three hours into your first day on a job and literally minutes away from leaping through a hole in time to try to track down and rescue a civilian lost 65 Million years in the past with a map expert, someone he's fairly certain is a former _(Hopefully)_ government assassin, and his sister who now looks like she's cosplaying as Lara Croft Tomb Raider, all of which are apparently being led by what is essentially a mad scientist.

This is SO not the time to be fantasizing about said mad scientist…

No matter how fantasy worthy he may be…

And yeah…he _**totally**_ is…

But again…

Time and Place.

Alec took another deep breath, shaking himself out of that, taking a hesitant step forward.

"So is there anything I should know? I mean I know you can't fill me in on everything right this second but is there anything specific I need to know before randomly jumping through a hole in time? And wow that sounds insane."

Magnus almost seemed to startle, a near guilty look crossing over his expression, blinking a couple times seemingly just now realizing he was there.

"Oh…Alec. I know you're hired as head of security b-"

Alec waved him off.

"Magnus it's fine. I'm new here- I've been at this job for a matter of hours. I am completely flying blind. I'm not going on some macho power trip or whatever. I'm good with you all taking the lead- clearly you know what you're doing…I don't. My focus is the rescue mission- that is also the only thing I have any idea about whatsoever. My job is to find the civilian and keep you alive.

You guys are in charge- I'm just back up…I know that. So like I said; is there anything I need to know before we jump through a hole in time to track down the world's most lost hiker?"

Magnus gave a surprised laugh, relaxing a bit, glancing at the others shaking his head.

"Nothing really. When we crossover just stay close and follow our lead. Try to put the time travel thing out of your head and just focus on the missing person rescue, that's your area- the rest is all us. As I said Bindy's on point- I know you're head of security but she's been with us for over two years now- she has this."

Alec nodded faintly, casting a slightly curious glance over at Bindy. She flashed a cheeky smirk and playful wink. Alec blinked in surprise, swallowing, taking a slight step away, nodding quickly.

"Umm…yeah seems like it. So that stabilizer did a weird flashing thing and no one's panicking, I'm guessing that means it did what it's supposed to do, you gave everyone their assignments, it seems like everything's ready to go on this end- right Cheyenne? Valarie?" He paused, glancing from the tech over to his second-second in command.

Cheyenne glanced up, flashing a bright smile and quick thumbs up. Valarie shrugged, giving a barely there smirk- the closest thing to a smile he saw from the intimidating blonde woman from the moment he'd entered the facility- he's counting it as an affirmative. Alec nodded back shifting back to Magnus.

"Alright well, it seems like everything's in place, everyone but me knows what the hell they're doing and I'm good with learning on the fly so I think we're good…or at least not getting any more ready, and this civilian isn't getting any less lost in time and that isn't going to seem any less crazy to me anytime in the near future…

So we're ready, right?" he finished glancing around at the others.

Magnus gave an impressed smile and nod, glancing from Alec over the assorted group, everyone else moving into position falling into place like the parts of a well-oiled machine. Magnus gave one more nod, shifting back to Alec, slipping closer to his side, flashing a quick, encouraging smile. Izzy moved to his other side, hoisting her pack, shifting it onto her shoulder.

The group staying behind stepped back a bit, falling into position. Luke fell in next to Izzy, Bindy slipped over, moving ahead of them, pulling out some odd looking weapon, grip calm, cool and relaxed, taking a deep breath, glancing over at Magnus flashing a quick, dangerous smile and near imperceptible nod.

Magnus smirked, nodding back, glancing over at Alec, quirking his eyebrow, a bright electric spark in his beautifully deep brown eyes.

"Yes we are…"

The group began to move, Bindy leaping through, Luke and Izzy close behind, Alec and Magnus moving even closer. Alec felt his heart rate pick up, taking a few hesitant steps towards the void, feeling a near overwhelming wave of energy, a bit of a prickle like standing out in the middle of a lightning storm. He swallowed, glancing over, catching sight of Magnus next to him, barely a foot away, his gaze locked with Alec's.

Alec felt an electric buzz dancing over his skin, breath catching, a giddy excited thrill shooting clear through him. He tried to tell himself it was from the standing in front of a rip in the very fabric of time thing not that thrilling smirk or the pretty, dangerous spark flashing in those impossibly warm, deep brown eyes.

Magnus reached over, catching his hand, squeezing, pulling Alec close to his side. Alec felt the electric buzz intensify to near dizzying levels, feeling lightheaded, almost intoxicated…

Magnus glanced up, meeting his eyes, shifting closer.

"Hold on tight gorgeous. The first couple trips can be a bit disorientating, but don't worry…I've got you."

Alec swallowed, slipping his arm around Magnus's waist, tugging him a bit closer.

"Yes…yes you do…"

Magnus's eyes sparked brighter shifting in closer for a moment, giving a brilliant, slightly reckless laugh. Alec took one last deep breath in the year 2050, grip on Magnus tightening, turning before lunging forward, the pair leaping into the swirling, dizzying void.

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Oh damn that was crazy…he did NOT like that…_

_What the Hell?!_

Alec gasped, startling at the odd, spine tingling, jarring sensation that surged over his entire body. It almost felt like he was being electrocuted but there was no pain, no shock. Just an overwhelming sensation that his entire body was being hit by something that it really shouldn't. Completely bombarded by something dangerous and powerful, something wild and incomprehensible that no human could ever really, truly understand. Something it was not designed to withstand, that it had no business being anywhere near.

_Kinda stood to reason…_

The human body wasn't really made to be tossed haphazardly through incomprehendible rips in the very fabric of existence…

_Still a little heads up would've been nice._

He tensed, shifting on reflex, hitting the ground at just the right angle to minimize shock and take the brunt of the impact. He rolled, shifting again into a protective crouch, automatically moving to shield the body beneath him, the odd prickly, electric sensation setting his instincts on edge, instantly on alert for any threats. He chanced a glance around, trying his best to prepare himself for T-rex, raptors, winged hell beasts and whatever other vicious monsters and untold living nightmares were lurking just beyond the dizzying void in time waiting to make them their next meal.

He blinked…

And blinked again…

_Huh… _

_Well…that's a bit anticlimactic._

Instead of the roaring creatures, slashing claws and sharp, deadly fangs he was envisioning tumbling into the freaking _**Cretaceous**_ all he saw was a weird, somewhat annoyed looking little possum-gerbil type thing with a fluffy tail, a smattering of cheery wild flowers and scrub brush, a bunch of really odd, scraggily looking he-hesitated-to-call-them-trees, a dusky bluish green lizard with black stripes and goggly orange eyes, and a map expert, a former assassin and his sister standing around looking down at him with near identical amused smirks and quirked eyebrows.

Alec looked up at them in confusion. Izzy raised her other brow expectantly, Alec tilted his head.

"What?"

All three of them chuckled. Bindy shook her head, giving a teasingly playful smirk, casually spinning the weapon she's holding before tucking it back into her holster.

"Well on the plus side it's good to see you're taking so well to your new position as head of security. Very 'secure' looking…I approve. However unless that fluffy little Alphadon there is particularly aggressive I don't think that level of protectiveness is _quite_ warranted."

Alec blinked in confusion.

"Hey, he's not telling you how to do your job, butt out Bindy."

Alec startled at the voice directly beneath him, glancing down, catching sight of the speaker.

_Oh…_

_Yeah…umm…_

Alec felt his cheeks warming in a way that had nothing to do with the blazing sun beating down on them…

"Umm…H-hey Magnus…"

Magnus chuckled softly, his rich, dizzyingly deep brown eyes sparkling, settling back a bit more comfortably on the ground. He stretched, folding one arm under his head, lifting himself just a tiny bit closer to Alec, other hand slipping over, idly running up and down Alec's arm, absently drawing little patterns on his skin. Magnus made a soft, near purr like sound that caused Alec's breath to catch and his head to spin. His eyes brightened all the more, sharp, clever gaze catching Alec's reaction, tilting his head, giving an annoyingly appealing quirk of his eyebrow and flirtatious little smirk.

"Hello darling…"

Alec blushed clear to his ears, laughing nervously.

"Uh…s-sorry I…"

Magnus gave a sultry little chuckle, shaking his head, shrugging carelessly.

"Sweetheart no complaints here...spectacular job. I for one feel _**very**_ secure. And I am SO done arguing against the whole personal security thing…you are absolutely right. I most definitely need security and monitoring…very close monitoring. Actually you should probably move a bit closer, I don't entirely trust that lizard…it looks shifty, could be gearing up for an attack."

Alec glanced over at said 'shifty' lizard. It startled, making a little chirp like noise before scampering off into the scrub brush. Alec shifted his gaze back to Magnus, eyebrow raising.

Magnus gave a sight shrug and an impish grin.

Alec huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes exasperatedly, beginning to pull away. Magnus made a slight noise, shaking his head, catching Alec's arm, tugging him back, hand lingering, squeezing his bicep before sliding slowly down Alec's arm. He sighed faintly, eyes appreciatively traveling over Alec's arms before blinking, looking up at Alec, giving a blatantly phony worried look; all big, wide eyes and soft, pouting lips.

_It was not in any way adorable…_

_Or worryingly distracting…_

_Or sexy as hell…_

_Nope…_

_Not at all…_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_(He can only hope that pitiful, verging-on-desperate whimpering sound was just in his head)._

"But Alec, it may be going to get backup! I think you should probably stay right here…you know, just to be safe."

Oh my god. Forget about time travel, supervillian bosses and terrifying creatures from the past. This annoyingly pretty, absolutely ridiculous, brilliant, stupidly brave, bat crap crazy, real live, honest to god mad scientist was gonna be his undoing, he just knows it…

Hell if it wouldn't be totally worth it.

Though it might be a good idea to wait till they don't have an audience…especially one that includes his sister…

_Well…there's a mood killer…_

Alec stilled Magnus's hand, tugging it off his arm, catching briefly, squeezing, meeting Magnus's gaze for a moment, widening his eyes faintly, gaze flickering from Magnus over towards their audience before shifting back, quirking his eyebrow pointedly. Magnus gave a slightly flippant shrug, trying to tug him back in again, this time even closer. Alec chuckled, rolling not only his eyes but his whole head. He shifted, pulling himself back to his feet. Magnus huffed, giving a false glare, pouting even more exaggeratedly.

Alec chuckled, shaking his head before reaching down, holding out his hand to help Magnus up. He pouted for a second before sighing, reaching up taking Alec's hand. Alec tugged him to his feet, kind of steadying him with his free hand, lightly trailing down his arm. Magnus slipped closer, still idly playing with the fingers of his other hand.

"You know this is really counterproductive. When the lizard returns with its backup you're just going to have to cover me again. I was simply trying to save a step."

Alec laughed brightly shaking his head, meeting Magnus's gaze with a brilliant smile and playful glare, subconsciously tugging him a bit closer.

"You are absolutely ridiculous…and I thought we agreed no teasing for a month?"

Magnus shook his head.

"I never agreed to that…I said YOU couldn't tease ME for a month."

Alec quirked his eyebrow.

"And what I said to THAT is turnabout's fair play…which it is and I can _absolutely_ give as good as I get so you really should keep that in mind."

Magnus's eyes sparked bright, leaning in a bit, making that soft, near purr like hum type sound, looking up at Alec through his lashes.

"Mmm…Oh I most definitely will sweetheart…in fact I am quite looking forward to it."

Alec gulped, feeling a bit breathless and dizzy, just barely managing to keep the whimper in…he didn't have high hopes for the next one though. He took a slightly gasping breath, trying to get his mind off of…_well…__**that**_…and back to like literally anything else. He shook his head, trying for a disbelieving laugh. It came out kinda high and a bit too close to a giggle for his liking but it wasn't the most embarrassing sound he could've made at least. He huffed faintly meeting Magnus's eyes, trying to pull up the most annoyed look he could muster unable to totally stop the smile tugging at his lips.

"You know you could've given me a heads up! I wasn't expecting that- whatever the hell it is feeling. I had no idea it'd feel like that- totally caught me off guard. If I'm surprised or startled my instincts kick in and I just go on reflex."

Magnus chuckled softly, shrugging, giving a faint wave.

"I know I should have, I just have no idea how to actually describe it. And…just to clarify…_**Anytime**_ you're surprised or startled, huh?"

Alec shrugged.

"Pretty much…yeah."

Magnus nodded.

"Huh…interesting…Totally unrelated but remind me to take you on a tour of the research and development department when we get back…specifically the experimental testing room…"

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah we'll that's g-"

"Gonna have to wait till we find this Simon Lewis guy and get him back to UC Santa Barbra where he belongs."

They both startle at Izzy's words, shaking their heads, trying to clear…well…that… making their way over to where the other three are standing about forty feet away. Magnus blinked, tilting his head.

"What h-"

Izzy smirked holding up a UCSB ID card on a decorative lanyard, waving it back and forth.

"Yeah it was getting kinda awkward over there, we kinda just decided to wander away, look for evidence and maybe whistle loudly to block out any unwanted sounds that might travel our way."

Alec flushed, shaking his head.

"W-what I d-"

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't even try that big bro. I have no idea how you made it in so many clandestine organizations; you have the worst poker face I have ever seen…like seriously Max's is better than yours."

Alec glared.

"Oh I'm not that bad a-"

Magnus chuckled, slipping closer, squeezing his arm apologetically.

"Actually gorgeous I'm with Izzy on this one, but that's rather irrelevant at the moment." He reached over plucking the ID out of Izzy's hand examining it, tilting his head, giving a slight chuckle.

"Aww…he's adorable!"

Alec leaned closer, looking over the picture. He had to bite off a bit of a laugh himself, shaking his head.

_Wow…and he thought his collage ID holoclip was awkward. _

The guy in the little clip really was adorable- that was about the only way to describe him. He looked to be a bright, cheery, excited ball of energy. It seemed like he was slightly bouncing on his heels, as if he just couldn't manage to sit still. In the clip he kinda fidgeted, shifting before raising his hand, giving an animated, endearing, slightly dorky wave. He had kind of unruly sandy light brown hair somewhat given to curl, big, wide, _worryingly_ innocent looking light brown eyes, and a bright, beaming smile complete with dimples.

The guy vaguely reminded Alec of a puppy masquerading as a university student…

_Oooh…crap…._

_This was SO not good._

_THIS is the guy lost in the __**Cretaceous?**_

_This kid didn't look like he could handle being lost at freaking Disneyland!_

Alec shook his head, looking over at the others, humor quickly giving way to the gravity of the situation.

"Guys, we have got to find this kid ASAP. With this terrain and this location I was expecting a seasoned outdoorsmen or a military expert. Even with that this situation would be dire. This kid looks like the last 'strenuous hike' he took was around Comic Con."

The other's nodded, Izzy shrugging faintly.

"That's what I was thinking too, but we might be underestimating the guy." She shifted pointing off about forty feet to their right at a glimmering silver wrist band hanging on a branch before trailing further off, a similar glimmer catching their eyes on yet another tree further down.

"Looks like he was smart enough to leave a trail, that's something. Also if he was smart enough to do that he could have easily went back through the anomaly. Clearly he's exploring, and there's something else. These bands are pretty popular but usually with far younger kids- maybe pre-teen if that.

Fashion challenged or not no University Student is gonna be wearing them, and going by the picture jewelry doesn't really seem like his thing. However they are really cheap, really eye catching and they come in packs of two hundred.

It's possible he has a sibling or the like who he was getting them for but that would be awful coincidental. To me this seems deliberate. I'm thinking he got them specifically for use as markers."

Alec blinked in surprise, Magnus nodded, eyes sharp and focused, flipping over the ID examining it with interest.

"Hmm…he has to be extremely intelligent. He has chips for accessing the robotics, engineering, advanced programming, molecular chemistry and applied physics departments, as well as history and folklore, mythology, and…umm…Hypothetical Beings Physiology And Psychology- that's the department where they theorize about Aliens, bigfoot and other heretofore unknown/unproven creatures…

Well…that's quite the array of interests, isn't it?"

The other's looked around, kinda thrown. Luke tilted his head, humming contemplatingly.

"Okay so…He's a bit of a nerd, varied interests and heavily influenced by scifi- He's wearing a Doctor Who shirt and the Lanyard has little Wookies on it…not too hard to put together. So, Sci-fi guy stumbles across a hole in time, yeah, he's going through. That answers the question of why. But it also raises yet another question. Why _specifically_ was he out here in the first place? It seems pretty unlikely he just happened to stumble onto it. So what was he doing?"

Bindy nodded, sharp black eyes shifting over the picture calculatingly.

"He definitely doesn't look like the type to be hiking here, that's for sure, and that's about the only reason I can think of for someone to come out here..."

The other's looked around, shrugging faintly, kind of at a loss, before Magnus paused, tilting his head.

"Unless he knew the Anomaly was going to be here."

Alec startled, looking over at him.

"How would he know that?"

Magnus shrugged.

"I do not know but it is the only logical reason I can think of for this particular person to be in this particular location. Bindy's right, He does not seem the hiking type…honestly with that many advanced academic interests I'd say it's rare he ever leaves the University. The only reason I can think of for someone like that to come all the way out here is if they were looking for something. He had the bands, he had the forethought to mark his way. He came prepared for this."

Alec glanced at the shimmering silver band on the branch, looking over, following the trail of similar shimmering silver bands catching in the sunlight, shaking his head faintly.

"So it would seem. But once again, how?"

Magnus shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose that is a question we can ask when we find him." He glanced back down at the ID, watching the little holoclip, turning it over, running over the litany of seemingly random, vastly diversified fields of study,

"I for one am quite curious to meet this 'Simon Lewis'."

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

This is an Alphadon…(I know it doesn't have a fluffy tail- we'll say that's a specific variety…)

_-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__Time And Place Get__'__s Complicated__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-__*__-_

*** 13 ***


	6. Chapter 6-A Long Time Ago in a…well, you

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**A Long Time Ago in a**__**…**__**well, you know the rest**__**…**_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Hmm…so far on this trip through gateway PC4650 we have yet to see anything overly threatening which is…well…great…really as I'd really prefer not to die 65 million years before I'd technically be born- that just seems impossibly confusing. I have seen some pretty big tracks though and there are definite signs of animals nearby recently so I'm keeping vigilant. I'm hoping the polydextrose enzyme masking spray (PDEZ for short) works as well with the actual creatures here as it did with their modern day counterparts at the Santa Barbra zoo.

Tests look perfectly on track. It appeared to cover the human/prey type scent completely. Even better than I intended actually. They didn't really seem to register you as there at all, which helps…if they don't know you're there they can't try to eat you. As an added bonus it seemed to have a calming/relaxing effect which was unforeseen but really helpful- doesn't register you as food AND got them to chill…definitely useful…wonder if it'd work with the jackasses on campus?

Probably not as they don't find prey by scent…and quite frankly they're probably less evolved…Still could be worth a shot.

So far all the tests have been successful. It worked with the sharks at the aquarium- they didn't even seem to sense the PDEZ coated fish in the water- and another bonus it seems to be water proof for upwards of three hours, so that's awesome. More positive results with the large cats and the bears…

It seemed to work with the reptiles as well, though I didn't get to test nearly as much as I'd like there. Which kinda sucked as that was the one I was most concerned about seeing as that's the largest threat I'm most likely to encounter here in the Cretaceous…but it appeared effective.

Well…at least it did until I got kicked out…"

Simon scoffed, rolling his eyes, stumbling faintly, catching himself on a tree branch. Pausing he glanced over the tree curiously, giving a slight hum. Absently reaching into his pocket to retrieve his molecular scanner, swiping it over the tree, taking a few readings and samples, documenting a little flitting bug on a branch and the deep claw gauges in the bark before slipping the device back in his pocket, continuing on, picking his way through the canyon, giving a flippant wave starting right back up where he left off.

"Can't believe they thought I was there trying to steal their Komodo Dragons! I mean yeah, alright hopping the fence may have been a bit foolish but like really? Stealing them is more likely than just 'I really need an A on my biology report' or 'I thought it'd be an awesome holograb petting one'? I can't be the only college age dude to try that…

_I've MET the frat house idiots._

No way none of them have tried something like that. Hell, I was in the nurses' office last year when Greg was getting antibiotics for the peacock bites he got when they tried to steal the mascot for Summerville State before the big game.

And anyways how would I even steal a freaking Komodo Dragon?

Like, seriously! I'm five ten and a hundred and forty pounds soaking wet. What am I gonna do? Hide a pissed off, carnivorous, ten foot, hundred and eighty pound lizard under my shirt? Put it on a leash and say it's a dog with a _really_ weird skin condition? Just say hell with it and ride the damn thing out?

How do you steal a ten foot lizard? I mean…i-is that like, a thing that happens?

I-well I guess they wouldn't worry about it if it wasn't a possibility. I mean I know there are like poachers or exotic animal brokers or whatever and there are idiots who think it's cool to have a wild animal as a pet…and even bigger idiots who think parts of said wild animals could have curative properties or whatever…

But still what kind of wild animal broker/poacher wears a 'Come to the dork side we have cookies' shirt and Dr. Who tennis shoes?

And anyw-"

He's cut off by an aggravated whirling, trilling sound and a series of rapid beeping, clicking, booping chatter.

Simon glanced over towards the scuttling currently neon yellow metallic spider/land octopus- Well, technically land tredectipod as it had thirteen legs as opposed to eight- clambering up one of the straggly trees along their path. It reached up with one of the long, nimble front appendages, lightly plucking one of the silver Glambands from the carrier on its back, placing it on a high, easily visible branch in the tree before scampering to the end of its perch, extending the little glider flaps on each leg, floating gently to the ground, speeding up ahead of him the second the tips of the legs hit the ground, flashing from yellow to green than orange then back again still making the annoyed, trilling booping sound.

Simon huffed, rolling his eyes, giving a flippant wave.

"Alright, alright Becks, no need for the snapping and psychedelic lightshow. I know, no tangents…but you're just being snippy. That wasn't even a tangent, just a slightly wandering thought…

Besides even if it was a bit of a tangent what's it matter? We're 65 million years in the past, not like there's anything else to listen to…and I DID build you, maybe don't be quite so snippy just from one little wandering thought. Those wandering thoughts are where the idea for you came from in the first place."

He's met with more beeping and whirling, along with a burst of metallic clicks, color glimmering from yellow back to day glow orange.

Simon scoffed.

"Oh it was too a 'little' wandering thought! I wasn't talking that long."

Simon's scoff is echoed, the mimicked scoff somehow even more sarcastic than his original, color flickering blue-green, a flashing projection of a ten minute hourglass spinning.

Simon rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"_It was nowhere near ten minutes!_ There's no way."

Three beeps, flickering to lime green and a projected timer flashing above Becks, beginning to tick off.

"_Can't believe they thought I was there trying to steal their Komodo Dragons! I mean yeah, alright hopping the fence may have been a bit foolish b-" _

Simon quirked his eyebrow.

You know I can disable you're mimicry ability, right?"

Metallic clicks and whirling, shift to neon purple and giving a flippant little gesture with one of the front appendages that is annoyingly human. Simon huffed in irritation, glaring, idly wondering if it'd be considered cruel to trip a tredectipod…even an obnoxiously snarky Tredectipod.

I mean it's not 'cruel' to unplug the toaster with a bit more force than strictly necessary when you forget it's going and the ding startles you… right?

Right…though he's never actually felt like tripping the toaster…which probably had something to do with the fact that to his recollection the toaster never flipped him off…so there's that. And the toaster didn't complain when he just made a tiny bit of conversation to fill the silence and pass the time. Well, not that he really made a point of having conversations with the toaster.

Still Becks was a fair bit more advanced than the toaster. Okay so probably quite a bit more than it should be...at least from a like, completely 'legal' type standpoint.

Alright, yeah the way he configured Becks programming did kinda drift pretty firmly into- or blow straight past- the autonomous artificial intelligence baseline (Which wasn't strictly speaking totally like, _legal_,) but you know…can't make breakthroughs in science if you're not willing to bend the rules a bit every now and then.

He knew why the rule was there- though he personally thought it was just an overreaction to one _(or twelve) _too many Terminator movies/TV shows, late night scifi Asimov's law's run amok movie marathon type deals, but still he understood.

Even so Becks wasn't that kind of robot. He wasn't evil- just kinda snarky and sassy. Becks was less an evil Brainiac and more a snarky cephalopod like color changing C3PO. He doubts a robot bent on world domination would waste so much of its time snarking about his taste in clothes and inability to shut up.

Frankly sometimes after his morning scavenger hunt to find where the obnoxious little brat hid his favorite shirt/shoes/hat/shoes/jacket/shoes/watch/shoes _**again**_ _(Damnit Becks they're NOT that bad- the yellow is fun)_ he might actually prefer the Brainiac type robot.

And so help him if he has to climb into the recycle bin under his window one more time to get those shoes back next time Becks is down for maintenance he's reconfiguring his projector so the colors are in a plaid/polka dot pattern and attaching little yoda ears.

_See if it's so fashion critical then…_

_Aaand…he is mentally arguing with his robot about fashion…yet again…_

Okay maybe focus just a bit. You jumped through a gateway in time and are exploring the actual Cretaceous. Getting a chance to examine plants and creatures that have been extinct for millions of years. You've been tracking, logging, cataloging and remotely exploring these things for nearly a year…This is your first ever actual physical trip through a Gateway…

You haven't even told anyone about them- not even Sara, not wanting to risk word getting out and someone blocking or taking your research. Having the truth about these Gateways silenced and covered up just like the crash at Roswell or project Stargate and the psychics or the Bigfoot disclosure project.

You want to make sure you have all the evidence you can possibly get before it too get silenced or covered up or whatever else the government would do to bury this.

And really…come on…you have this…You've spent nearly a year Monitoring them, found ways to measure them, see when one is gonna open, sometimes up to a day in advance, even found the lowfield vibration allowing you to accurately gauge down to the minute how long they'll stay open.

You've got enough data to actually make a safe, exploratory trip through…and even managed to come up with something to keep the Cretaceous creatures from seeing you as their next meal. You are the first- the ONLY- human to ever actually lay eyes on the world in this state. This is easily the biggest scientific find of the last century.

That's a bit more important than arguing with your robot about your favorite sneakers- even if the obnoxious brat DID throw them away five damn times…_(seriously once more, yoda ears and polka dot all the way)._

Simon sighed, shaking his head, glancing down at his watch, tapping the screen open, checking the evaluations he'd taken in so far, idly flipping through the gateway readings just to be sure everything looks fi-

_Hmm…_

He paused, tilting his head.

"Hey Becks? Hold up a sec." he gestured absently for it to come back.

Becks made a little questioning, trilling noise, skittering over, scampering up, lightly perching on his shoulder, leaning in, tilting its head curiously. He held his wrist up within the view of the ocular sensors.

"The readings…they've changed…they don't do that. There should have been a flux about forty minutes ago, but I don't see the readings from it…I-it's weird, almost like it's frozen. I've never seen one do that before." He glanced over, quirking his eyebrow.

"Check the sensor display; see if we can see what might have caused it. There shouldn't have been any electromagnetic storms back in our time but it is possible there was an unexpected solar flare or the like…that might account for the wonky behavior but I don't know."

Becks started to beep in the affirmative before pausing, head tilting faintly, ocular sensors widening, flashing a pale orangish red, giving an alarming little trilling whirr, legs fidgeting worriedly.

Simon blinked, glancing over.

"What do you mean 'it's moving'? The sensor shouldn't be moving! It's in my ID! Why would my ID be moving? It's coated with the PDEZ, none of the animals shoul really register it- at least not by smell…Maybe something saw it. Where's it going?"

A string of trilling beeps and four frantically waving little legs.

Simon blinked.

"I-it's…following us? Like moving in the same general direction or like _following_ us following us?"

A series of dolphin like clicks, colors shifting to a muted green, a little map like projection appearing in the air just in front of Simon, two serpentine lines appearing, a blue and a shorter red one. The red was following the exact path of the blue.

Simon gulped.

"Oookay…so…whatever has my ID is actively tracking us. We need to figure out what it is, and if necessary how to avoid it. If it can sense me through the PDEZ we really need to find a way to avoid it…

Maybe it's following the markers? They'd be curious, new…maybe it's just something that likes shiny things…Like the cretaceous version of a Magpie or something?"

Chattering beeps and trilling.

Simon sighed.

"Yeah…it's the 'something' that worries me too…also it's the cretaceous- the 'Magpie' could be fifteen feet long and carnivorous…Actually it almost certainly is." he shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts, glancing back over at Becks.

"Okay the camera goes off after five minutes when picked up- but before it did it should have caught something. Stabilize whatever footage you can retrieve and play it back…let's at least get a visual of what's after us."

Becks made a few rapid clicks and bleeps, the whirling sound intensifying before quieting, the air in front of Simon again flickering, a picture coming into focus. When it did he gasped, shaking his head.

"Ah damnit- why couldn't it of just been a fifteen foot, carnivorous magpie?"

There were five people- _clearly_ feds. Well, at least three of the five were. The tallest man with the weirdly light, hazelish green eyes, the man with the deeper complexion and immaculate facial hair, and the tall, Asian woman with the dangerously flashing eyes was all dressed in black tact gear and strapped with weapons. Definitely some type of soldiers or mercenaries. The other two were harder to pin down. The brunette woman was absolutely gorgeous- she kinda reminded Simon of Laura Croft- definitely nothing wrong with that…she actually pulled it off flawlessly, looked like a total badass…

Can't deny it wasn't a hell of a look for her.

The last man really did make him pause…he looked nothing like a Fed. He was surprisingly pretty; Asian, probably somewhat taller than Simon, with wildly upswept black tinted violet hair, a dash of shimmer on his cheekbones, eyelids and lips which also had a brilliant metallic violet tint to them.

In his tight purple jeans, heeled boots, and VERY fitted black top that stopped about an inch above the jeans topped off with a couple rings, necklaces, and a silver earcuff type thing he looked more like a guy that'd be ignoring Simon at a club rather than jumping through holes in time. Still they had to be Feds or like the Men In Black or something…

_Huh…_

_Who knew MIB recruited by raiding modeling agencies?_

In any case they had to be government. Who else would be wandering about in the cretaceous? They were government agents, shifty government agents, probably from some unknown/unnamed, morally ambiguous agency specifically designed for keeping these kinds of things from the public.

Shifty, sneaky, evil, secretive government agents…who just found his student ID 65 million years in the past…

_Crap…_

_Also he hated that holoclip._

Couldn't they of at least had one nerdy, awkward looking evil, shifty government agent? Kinda break up the weirdly hot thing…

_Ugh…it's like he's being tracked by the cast of Top Model: Task Force edition._

He sighed, leaning forward, tilting his head to better hear as the audio came into focus.

"-e definitely doesn't look like the type to be hiking here, that's for sure, and that's about the only reason I can think of for someone to come out here..." Scary eyes said.

Weird eyed dude, Laura Croft, Facial hair dude, and Pretty dude shrugged glancing around at each other. Pretty dude paused, tilting his head.

"Unless he knew the Anomaly was going to be here."

Weird eyed dude startled, looking over at Pretty dude in surprise.

"How would he know that?"

Pretty dude shrugged.

"I do not know but it is the only logical reason I can think of for this particular person to be in this particular location. Bindy's right, He does not seem the hiking type…honestly with that many advanced academic interests I'd say it's rare he ever leaves the University. The only reason I can think of for someone like that to come all the way out here is if they were looking for something. He had the bands, he had the forethought to mark his way. He came prepared for this."

Weird eyes glanced at the shimmering silver band on the branch, looking over, following the trail of similar shimmering silver bands catching in the sunlight, shaking his head faintly.

"So it would seem. But once again, how?"

Pretty dude shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose that is a question we can ask when we find him." He glanced back down at the ID, watching the little holoclip, turning it over, running over the litany of seemingly random, vastly diversified fields of study.

"I for one am quite curious to meet this 'Simon Lewis'."

Simon scoffed, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh that is SO not happening weirdly pretty fed dude."

Becks made a little whirling chattering sound in the affirmative.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

**Tredectipod** \- like an octopus but with 13 legs, just because I liked the sound of it.

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**Time And Place Get**__**'**__**s Complicated**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

*** 8 ***


	7. Chapter 7-Chasing Your Tails

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

**Chapter 7:**

Chasing Your Tails

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-* {*~********~*~********~*}

_Okay cool…he's good…Let's see the Top Model Task Force find him now. _

He and Becks spent nearly two hours painstakingly setting a false trail, having Becks dart ahead, placing the bands, following along a dry creek bed, along with a couple scraps of fabric from his Doctor who shirt with the little Tardis's. It was a tough sacrifice but if it gets the Fed's off his trail it's more than worth it.

Though Becks didn't have to be quite so giddy when it came to tearing the pieces off.

Oh well- it was getting kinda faded anyways, he's been meaning to get a new one. And hey, the place he got the shirt from is the same he got his yellow shoes Becks always tries to toss! Maybe while he'd grabbing the new shirt he'll snag another pair of them too.

Alright-slight set back with the whole shifty, weirdly hot feds on his trail thing but all in all today's really taking a turn for the better. After setting the false trail he and Becks abandoned the use of the Glambands altogether. It really was just a very low tech backup for his backup anyways. He had Becks after all. Before they'd crossed over he'd had Becks leave a homing beacon on the other side, it had a range of over one hundred miles so regardless of how far they actually went from the gateway Becks would still be able to find their way back without issues.

By this point the little Tredectipod had made over twenty trips through various Gateways. The Homing Beacon was Simon's own design. he'd designed it to be resistant to the entire spectrum of weather and for temperatures ranging from near 200 degrees Celsius all the way down to near absolute zero- he really wanted it to be able to withstand near anything (especially since with jumping through holes in time you really have no clue what you're gonna be leaping into).

In addition to Becks he also preformed several scans to input multiple maps of the area now saved in his watch- all with clear indicators of his location in conjunction with the Gateway. As he said the Glambands were just a low-tech backup to his backup anyways…

Always best to be prepared for every eventuality possible. Besides apparently they have an unintended benefit- gaslighting weirdly hot, nosey Feds.

Now he's especially grateful he thought to use them- made it far easier to send his pursuers off on a wild goose chase. Actually going forward he's gonna be sure to do the Glambands thing for any future Gateway trips for this reason specifically.

As they were following his purposefully laid out trail it was near laughingly easy to shake them. Becks darted a few miles ahead laying out the trail for a good five miles before doubling back to him, the two of them instead slipping off, squeezing through a narrow, near hidden pass in the canyon wall, taking an offshoot leading down into a less accessible area of the canyon.

The detour had more than paid off. The offshoot narrowed a bit, taking a few kind of tight turns before opening back up into a truly stunning little mini valley looking area with a small smattering of wading pool like springs. There was even a small trickle of a waterfall from the mouth of a cave along the edge…actually he intended to go check out the cave next. But that could wait a minute. Right now he's sitting on a small, surprisingly comfortable, little outcropping along the edge of the canyon wall overlooking the oasis type area below enjoying the pleasantly warm sun and finishing packing back up the remains of his lunch, happy to just relax for a bit and take in the sights.

This really is the perfect area for his little picnic type lunch, it's absolutely teaming with life, but secluded enough that nothing overly huge could really get through. He'd had an absolute field day documenting all the wildlife in the area, taking so many scans, holograbs, and even a few good old fashioned photos that he's already filled up two of the three backup storage sticks he'd brought. It was more than worth it though. Numerous fish, insects, lizards, mammals and smaller to mid-sized dinosaurs, including a fairly small sized Hadrosaurids- probably not fully grown yet as it's not even twenty feet in length. There's even what appears to be a family of Gallimimus. The two larger ones are over twelve feet tall with three adolescents, barely half the size of the larger ones all but frolicking in the water near the cave entrance, chasing fish and small lizards.

There's also a Hypsilophodon that is covered in downy soft looking feathers. It's drinking water from one of the little pools and Simon is just dying to try to pet it but knows that's likely be a very bad idea…

He still _**really**_ wants to though.

There's a Stygimoloch that looks like a baby dragon, complete with a crown of horns. It's colors are bright and arresting- a rich, deep green with a dappling of orange and black running along it's back, down to the tip of the tail.

But by far his favorite thing he's seen is the sizable flock of microraptors nesting around the wall of the canyon- which with their four wings, long, dramatically sweeping tails, spiky little crests that look like adorably tiny Mohawks and glistening iridescent black, blue, violet and emerald green feathering are the most awesome things he's ever seen.

All in all he's calling this trip a massive success…he's got a chance to see dozens of different, long extinct creatures in real life and as of yet not one of them has shown any interest whatsoever in eating him (Thank you PEDZ). So he's managed to dodge and outsmart both the entirety of the animal populous of the cretaceous and the TMTF trailing him…

_Not bad for a nerdy college student who keeps waffling between five majors. _

This really was an amazing jump…he hopes it's not the only one he ever gets to make. Though in all honesty it probably will be. He sighs faintly, a bit of the giddy excitement of the trip fading as the reality of the situation came into focus.

Yeah he'd managed to shake the agents _**now**_. But really, how long would that last? I mean they had his Student ID; there really wasn't any wiggle room there. They knew who he was, where he went to school…probably the second they realized they were being duped they'd track down every bit of information possible on him.

_Well…Crap…_

What does he do now? I mean it's not like he can just go into hiding- he's a freaking twenty four year old college student not some super spy James Bond type. Crap…what's he gonna do now? They find out he's purposefully misleading them and he's screwed. A little late to be rethinking it now though, can't really take it back. I mean it's not like he can just ignore this, play dumb an-…

_W-Wait…can he?_

Maybe…I mean if he just turns around, go back home, hide all the info he has and whenever they come to talk to him just play dumb. Act like he lost the trail, or got turned around or something and found his way back past wherever they were and jumped back through. Tell them he just kind of stumbled onto the Gateway and decided to jump in.

Seriously, he's a college student. College students are _**notorious**_ for poor judgment and foolish behavior.

And hell, if they have any suspicions he has a yearlong ban from the Santa Barbra Zoo dated just last week to back up his college idiot story. _**And**_ the thing with his Physics teacher's car. A-and the one with turning the mascot neon violet for a month…and the polarized, levitating gym mats- even though zooming around the gym like you're on a magic carpet was easily the most fun ever had in their class. He didn't get picked on for a whole three weeks after that one. That was a record right there. And the exploding jello…A-and the thing with the glowing parrots…

And the damn Pumpkin Weasel Incident.

Umm…Yeah he can SO play the quirky college student, poor impulse control, idiotically reckless choices card. He has an entire backlog of proof at his disposal…

_Huh…who knew that'd come in handy? Never thought he'd actually be grateful for the Pumpkin Weasel Incident. Guess there really is a silver lining to everything._

Hey! What if he says the whole hiking thing was like a hazing ritual or something to get in with a frat or a popular group? Maybe even say the thing with the Komodo Dragons was for the same reason. Hell, as far as that goes he can say he thought he was meeting people here for a hike and they ditched him-or when he saw the Gateway he thought it was some really elaborate prank? That could totally be the truth.

O-okay so yeah they might not totally buy it but it can't be completely out there for someone to believe he's the type to lose track of his own trail or that people would prank, ditch and/or prank WHILE ditching him…

_Yeah…that could work._

He sighs, slumping a bit against the canyon wall. Wow…he is SO not looking forward to this. Best case scenario he's still gonna have to be careful as hell and constantly checking over his shoulder…probably update his anti-spywear on every device he has…even then he'll have to watch everything.

Becks, seemingly sensing his change in mood, scurried over to him, clambering up onto his shoulder, making a soft little whirling sound. Simon huffed out a soft chuckle, reaching up, absently running his hand over the little cephalopod like contraption. Becks chirped lightly, settling closer, nudging against his hand.

Yeah this is gonna suck…But still it definitely beats the alternatives and it's the best option he has. The last thing he wants is for the feds to come around snooping and get a hold of Becks. He hates to think what they'd do to the little guy.

I mean yeah he's a brat…but he's _Simon's_ brat and he wouldn't trade the snippy, snarky, way too fashion critical little drama queen for anything. Becks was his very first genuinely successful invention. He's never shared him, never even tried to patent any part of him, not wanting to draw any undue attention, worrying he'd be taken away.

Much as he hates to cut the trip short he really needs to get back to their time before them, giving him as big of a head start as possible to get somewhere safe, with a lot of witnesses. This way he can figure out where to hide Becks if necessary and build up whatever defense he can.

If he can get back early enough he can hide copies of his research. Maybe get copies to people he can really trust- Sara, Phineas, maybe even professor Ragnor the head of the Hypothetical Beings Physiology And Psychology department.

I mean yeah, okay, dude's a bit out there- and by 'a bit out there' he means the guy legitimately believes his anti-social pet Mongoose 'Warlock' can tell when someone is lying. Actually any student offering an explanation for a missing/late assignment is always instructed to tell the mongoose their story, Ragnor looking at Warlock's reactions to gauge if their telling the truth or not…

_Umm-yeah…h-he didn't start bringing 'Warlock' into the classroom till __**after**__ he got tenure._

Still antisocial weasel lie detector aside if there's anyone he could trust with something this bizarre it'd be Ragnor.

Okay he has a plan…hopefully he has enough time to set it in motion and get it well underway before the Agent's reach the end of the trail.

Becks laid out the false trail for just over five miles, purposefully spreading the Glambands out more and more the farther they went, staying firmly in line with the dry river bed in hopes that it'd take a while for them to realize the trail stopped. With any luck they won't figure it out for a while, maybe just continue along the riverbed- hopefully figuring he just decided to save the bands as he was following the riverbed. If he's lucky- which…_well_…in general he's NOT…but there's a first time for anything…maybe his 'luck' has been saving up for this…he can only hope.

Cause that's about all he has to bank on here.

He groans faintly, rolling his neck, rubbing his face, blinking his eyes open, taking one last look around the cretaceous oasis, before turning, beginning to climb down from his little perch, heading back the way he'd come, glancing over at Becks.

"Hey, check the sensor on my I.D. see about where they are on the trail, please? I want to see how far they've gotten, maybe we can use that to get an idea how fast they're moving and figure out how much time we have till they start back for the Gateway."

Becks trilled, shimmering light green to rosy pink, beeping and whirling, the map again projecting in the air in front of him. He blinked in surprise.

Wow…they're quick…they're already near a mile past his last marker.

_How'd they cover near six miles in under two hours!? It's rough terrain and for god's sakes Pretty dude was in heeled boots!_

O-okay…don't panic…take a breath…it's okay. So they're quick…they're Feds- they probably train for this kind of thing…alright so…maybe not like 'this' kind of thing specifically…well…unless the government's known about the Gateways for long enough to have like a protocol, but that seems ki-

Okay you know what? Time and place. He can debate their training when he's in a safely populated place in his own time period rather than literally only one of six people on the entire planet.

_Refocus Simon…_

Kay…he's alright. They're still following the river bed, it should be fine. actually better than fine…this means they have near six miles to cover before they catch up to him… which means he has a minimum of two hours before they reach where he sent them off track. He's just four miles from the Gateway. He should be able to get back to the Gateway, get out of the canyon and back safely on campus before they're even back to where he misled them.

The further they go following the riverbed the better...

_Really if t-_

His thoughts are cut off by a trilling, kind of frantic beeping from Becks, flashing bright neon orange to blazing green.

_Uh oh…that's not good…_

"What is it?" he swallowed, looking around for whatever perceived threat he registered.

A set of dolphin like clicks, color flashing faster, flipping through the spectrum, the air in front of him shimmering again, map reappearing, only this is different…it's a thermal image of the area. He can see the signatures from the five feds about six miles from him along the riverbed…but about three miles up the riverbed there's more heat signatures…

A lot more…

They're clustered together, it's hard to get a clear reading but there's at least two dozen he can count without even trying. Simon feels a cold shiver clear up his spine, shaking his head faintly. He swallows, glancing nervously over at Becks.

"Can you tell what they are?"

A series of chattering, clicking and beeping boops, colors flashing rapidly, the image flickering, shifting from the map to a statistical read out, a foot tall 3D projection coming into focus, spinning slowly in midair.

Simon feels his heart stop.

He blinks, taking in the sleek, agile body built for speed and maneuverability, wide sharp, snapping jaws, fairly large, sharp eyes with binocular vision, powerful legs made for leaping.

_Coelophysis…_

_Oooh…crap._

Coelophysis were raptor like dinosaurs, lean and swift. Near nine feet in length, known to be vicious pack animals hunting similar to wolves allowing them to take down creatures many times their size, thought to live in groups of as many as a dozen.

Apparently that estimate was a bit on the low side...though it was theorized that multiple packs would occasionally share nesting grounds for protection which…oh my god i-is so much worse…

Nesting grounds means young, which means protective, very territorial adults ready to defend said young…

_Aaand again…Crap…_

_Oh god…_

Did he accidently just send a group of unsuspecting people into a nesting ground packed with deadly predators?

_Crap…_

Okay…so they may be agents working for an evil, shifty government organization bent on covering up the truth…but regardless they were people and they did not deserve to go out like that.

He wanted them off his trail, not dead.

He picked up the pace, rushing back through the narrow offshoot, quickly emerging back into the main part of the canyon, beginning to follow his own dummy trail as quickly as he can, hoping against hope that the Feds catch on quickly and turn around before it's too late.

_Oh god…please let them figure it out in time…_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Still no Glambands and no sign of Simon…I don't like this…why would the trail just stop?" Alec asked, looking over the other members of the team.

Magnus shook his head, shrugging.

"I don't know…maybe he ran out of bands? Or as he seems to be following the riverbed perhaps he opted to conserve them for when/if he decided to take another route."

Izzy gave a slight nod, tilting her head contemplatingly.

"That could be. So far we've counted one hundred and fifty bands, they generally come in packs of two hundred. If he's starting to run low it'd be a good strategy. It looks like he was already trying to conserve them a bit- they've been far more spread out since we reached the river bed. At the beginning of the trail they were about every fifty yards, the last couple had nearly two hundred yards apart. If he just has one bag of them it'd be the smart move…and if he had another then I couldn't imagine why he'd bother suddenly trying to ease up on using them."

Alec made a noncommittal noise, eyes scanning the surrounding scrub and rocks wearily, shaking his head, subconsciously checking his weapon. What they were saying made sense…it lined up with what they knew as of yet, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

They'd been following the trail for nearly five hours now. When the bands ran out they'd slowed down considerably, meticulously searching the area around the riverbed for signs of Simon, worried he's wandered, or got spooked or chased by something and took off disregarding the trail. They'd found a couple scraps of his shirt snagged on a few of the trees, which caused a great deal of alarm but they were just small scraps, likely snagged when he was placing the bands.

They thought a few times they were getting closer, but it never led to anything. Once the bands stopped they made sure to do fairly extensive grid searches of the area to avoid missing any possible leads on the kid. The first two hours they'd covered nearly six miles…in the last three they haven't even covered another mile, ensuring they search every possible detour, keeping a close eye out for any signs of a struggle or a predator recently in the area.

They're still following the winding riverbed but it's taking them deeper and deeper into the canyon. It was an odd area- I mean, okay admittedly it was a canyon 65 million years in the past _**everything**_ about this was odd- but even with that this area specifically set off all kinds of alarms in his head. The river bed was bracketed by thick patches of scrub brush, various types of vegetation and large rock formations. There were multiple offshoots from the main part of the canyon, various caves and openings in the canyon walls, most of which were all but invisible until you were nearly directly upon them. The place felt both walled in and totally exposed.

As of yet they hadn't had run ins with anything overly dangerous but they've noted several signs of multiple species traveling through, some exceptionally large. Luke had noted several claw marks on some of the surrounding trees and rocks. Alec knew from some of his postings that many large cats and bears frequently did this to mark territory. Magnus oh so helpfully offered that they'd found evidence a few types of dinosaur species did this as well- most of them in the raptor family.

This didn't really do much to dissuade Alec's worry.

Still- they were in the cretaceous, the presence of dinosaurs wasn't exactly news _(And oh wow he is SO never getting used to that)_. Magnus did say that the marks looked to be at least a week or so old so that was something…kinda…

He sighed, shaking his head faintly, going back to scanning the surrounding area, trying to focus on looking for signs of this Simon while simultaneously keeping a watch out for any possible incoming threat. He had a feeling Bindy had it pretty well in hand, she was leading the group, sharp black eyes on alert for the slightest threat. Even so another set of eyes couldn't hurt, and it's not like he could just 'not' be on alert. Everything about this set him on edge…far more so than it should really…which was kind of alarming in and of itself.

I mean yeah he is out of his element _(about 65 million years out of it to be precise)_ and yes his first day at his 'nice, low key, civilian corporate job' including an emergency rescue mission involving jumping through time and the sudden possibility of dinosaur attacks could very well cause a ridiculous amount of alarm and uneasiness…

But this didn't just feel like the usual 'totally out of my element/over my head/don't know what the hell's going on' uneasiness. He's had that feeling enough to be able to differentiate it from other warning type feelings.

This was a totally different feeling…one he was far too familiar with.

He felt like they were walking into a trap.

It didn't make any sense. They were tracking down a lost college student, not some fugitive on the run from the law. There was no reason to believe there was any sort of 'trap'. Nevertheless he knew that feeling well enough that he never just waved it off- there had to be a reason he was feeling like that.

_But what?_

The trail petering out did seem a bit suspicious…but it could be like the others were thinking, he was running low on the bands and trying to conserve them. It would make sense…but there was something odd about it.

At the beginning of the trail the bands were set near every fifty yards- that was extremely precise…after that the bands had been spaced about every seventy yards for around a half a mile…then to one hundred yards…then one fifty…the last three at two hundred yard intervals. The spacing was very precise…Too precise.

The kids' a science nerd with multiple majors and vastly different interests. In the clip he looked like a ball of energy. Even in the little five second clip he couldn't manage to just sit still, smiling, fidgeting and waving.

Yes he was interested in science, yes the methodical thing would make sense…but this was a scifi nerd who jumped through a hole in time into a never before seen world. There is NO way someone that excitable could be this methodical in this situation. Assuming he's not totally panicked he should be bounding about like an excitable puppy.

But he's not. There's nothing erratic about his path, from the beginning of the trial all the way through. He's veered this way or that a bit, but his path seems fairly planned, it's never really circled back, never veered into any of the multitude of offshoots littering the canyon walls, never ventured towards any of the caves or anything but a fairly straight shot right through the largest, most open part of the canyon…

Why?

Why wouldn't he explore? Why wouldn't he wander? He has the bands, he's marking his trail. If that's the case then there's no reason for him to stay on such a straight shot. They've passed dozens of offshoots and caves that'd be fascinating to explore, and this kid? Alec couldn't imagine him _**not**_ wanting to see everything. Following the riverbed kinda made sense…in a completely clinical, logical type way…but again it's so thought out, so consistent…so calculated.

That did not feel like the dorky kid in the clip wandering around an entirely new world.

At least not on his very first trip…

Huh…

"Hey guys? Hold up a sec."

The others paused, turning to face him.

"What? Did you see something?" Magnus asked, glancing around curiously.

Alec shook his head.

"No I haven't…that's kinda the problem. We haven't seen one scrap of evidence of this kid since reaching the riverbed beyond the purposeful trail he's leaving and a few scraps of a shirt. Does that not strike anyone else as odd?"

The other's glanced between the rest of the group.

"I suppose…but well…that could be intentional though. Maybe he thinks it's like The Butterfly Effect type thing, he's trying to avoid altering history or what have you? That could be..." Magnus offered, kind of unsure.

"I…maybe…It definitely seems intentional… but to me it doesn't seem like that. Think about the bands, the trail, the couple scraps of the shirt. Everything is so uniform, so planned…it doesn't seem like a scifi geek who stumbled through a hole in time. You all saw the holoclip- the kid couldn't even manage to sit still for five seconds. He should be excited, giddy, trying to take in everything. His trail should've looked like a hyperactive chipmunk on a sugar high- but it's not. It's precise, calculated. He came through about two hours before us, he had a fair amount of a head start but even so I wouldn't think he'd be moving very quickly- he's a science geek in an entirely new world. He should be exploring, documenting things, taking in every detail he possibly can.

How have we not caught up to him yet?

And another thing- about the bands, the spacing…it's _**very**_ uniform…very calculated. The first set up to the river bed was near exactly every fifty yards, then every seventy, every hundred, hundred and fifty, every two hundred…every last one was placed the exact distance- nearly to the _**foot**_. That seems far more thought out than this kid on a first, random trip through time. Even if he was downright compulsive about it, He never ended up getting side tracked? Never waffled…even _once?_

Add in the scraps of the shirt and it's just way too calculated. Something just doesn't feel right here, we're missing something and before we go any further we need to figure out what the hell it is."

Bindy tilted her head consideringly, dark eyes flashing, giving a faint nod.

"You're right…it does feel off. It has since around the time we reached the riverbed. Up till then we were seeing little things-scuffs in the dirt, the slide mark where he stumbled by one of the trees and so on, but once we hit the riverbed it stopped.

And the shirt scraps are throwing me. Yeah they could've been snagged when he was hanging the bands…that's what they LOOKED like…But…I don't know…they seem almost-"

"Planted…" Alec supplied, nodding, relieved that someone else- someone familiar with this _particular_ brand of random insanity- saw it too.

She gave a quick, curt nod, pointing.

"Exactly. Something's felt off for a while but I couldn't put my finger on it…but you're absolutely right. It feels like we're being led…like a trap."

Magnus blinked in confusion, shaking his head, glancing between the two.

"I- that doesn't make sense…he's a lost college student, not some criminal trying to shake the authorities. Also he's in the Cretaceous- who would he even be leaving a false trail _for?"_

"Us?"

Izzy quirked her eyebrow.

"Okay…how would he know about us?"

Alec shrugged, shaking his head.

"I really don't know but that's the only thing that makes any sense. This is a false trail, it just is. I've been on enough missions, followed enough to notice the signs. I should've noticed it earlier, but the whole 'time travel' thing kinda tripped me up. I don't know how he found out someone was following him, or why he chose to dodge them but it's the only thing that makes sense. We saw far more natural signs of him up to when we reached the riverbed. I'm thinking that's around when he found out he was being followed, when he begin the false trail.

If that's the case every bit of this is intentional. He's not 'lost'. He has a clear plan. His actions here aren't those of a random scifi nerd who stumbled into the scientific find of a lifetime. This is not his first time encountering an anomaly. He knew what they are, knew it was here, knew he was going through, and I think he had an idea what to expect on this side. He's not 'lost'; He knows exactly where he is and exactly what he's doing…

Hell, he might have this more worked out than we do.

I don't know how he knew all this, how he figured out he was being tracked, or why he decided to throw us off his trail, but I really think we need to find out."

Magnus nodded, glancing around the group.

"We really do. So you said you think the false trail began back where we reached the riverbed?"

"Yeah…like I said up till then there were other signs of him…signs that weren't specifically planted."

Again Magnus nodded, pointing .

"Okay so that's probably where he gave us the slip. That was nearly six miles back, if he lost us there then we have quite a bit of ground to cover to get back to him. If he went back through the anomaly the team would have called it in to us so he's still in this time.

We need to turn around, head back and see where he slipped off. I'll call back to the team and let them know that there's a definite possibility of him coming through before us so th…" He trails off, freezing, eyes widening, looking around.

"Did you guys feel that?" He asked, voice much quieter than a moment ago.

The other's nodded looking around as well, instantly on high alert, moving closer together, easing back, towards the canyon wall. Alec didn't know what was going on but going by how they were now scanning the trees and rocks surrounding them he doubted it's anything good. Glancing over he realizes Bindy has her weapon out, turning, laser focused on the tree line, head cocked, listening intently. Alec swallowed, taking up a defensive position in front of Magnus, raising his own weapon, holding his breath, heart in his throat, listening for what had so set the others on edge, but catching nothing. He swallows once more, looking at the others, shaking his head, beginning to speak before something catches his attention. A bit of a tremor, the ground shivering, it almost felt like a small earthquake…

Only he has a feeling it's not an earthquake.

He takes a deep breath, not risking looking away from the brush, trees and boulders surrounding them.

"W-we need to get out of the open…we're sitting ducks here."

Bindy gave a curt nod.

"There's a small cave along the back wall of the canyon, move back slowly, avoid sudden movements a-"

Her sentence is cut off by an earsplittingly loud roar, the shaking intensifying A huge head coming into view emerging through the dense brush from a nearly hidden break in the canyon wall, about a hundred yards ahead of them.

Alec and the others freeze, not even daring to breath. The creature seems to freeze as well, the huge nearly three foot long head tilting slowly, yellowish reptilian eyes blinking in the light, razor sharp two inch long teeth gleaming, greyish brown pebbly scales and bony eyebrow ridges standing out in sharp contrast to the thick covering of white, grey and brown molted bristley feathers covering its body, clear up to its head, ending in a spiky kind of crest.

_W-wait...what?_

_T-rexes had feathers? T-that doesn't seem r-_

Those sickening yellow eyes land on them, head tilting curiously before rearing back letting out a bloodcurdling roar, exploding out of the trees, barreling right for them. Bindy waved them back, ushering them along.

"_Screw 'slowly', Cave! NOW! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"_

They turn, rushing for the other side of the canyon, the ground shaking beneath their feet, roar echoing in their ears.

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

And again…

Dun, dun, dun!

Yeah I know it's a rather abrupt place to end but this chapter is nearly 6k already- if I try to do our first dino chase here I run the risk of cutting it short- we definitely don't want that.

I swear we'll have at least one chapter part that isn't ending on a cliffhanger.

Kay lots of stuff here…

Well we already had a lot of random dinosaurs here- what's one more?

_In point of fact it's not a T-rex it's a Gorgosaurus…it's like a t-rex with a fluffy, feathery covering…so you know I had to use it._

Lol I loved Josh's list if proof (I couldn't resist sneaking in The Pumpkin Weasel Incident). And Jeremiah and 'Warlock the antisocial Mongoose'...By the way I laughed far too long at 'antisocial weasel lie detector'…think we may have to meet him in this verse (It'll probably happen in verse 5 too- that's where I've mentioned him before).

_So what do you guys think so far?_

And now I'm gonna leave you with…

A whole bunch of random dinosaurs because figure visuals help…and these are some fun ones.

_(FYI in this verse I'm trying to kind of shake things up a bit, put in creatures we haven't seen a million times- figured it'd be more fun.)_

Gallimimus

.

Hypsilophodon

Hypsilophodon_

Stygimoloch _(Mainly wanted to put this one in because it's name translates to 'Demon from the river Styx' so…yeah had to have it lol)_

stygimoloch_by_baryonyx_walkeri-d4tldnh_

Microraptor

/images/enlarge6/image_7381_

Coelophysis

.

.

* 17 *

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___


	8. Chapter 8-Fluffy The Technicolor Dinosau

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

_Chapter 8:_

_Fluffy, Feathery, Death_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"_Go, go, go, move!"_ Bindy shouted at them, the group tearing across the riverbed.

The beast roared again, the sound reverberating off the canyon walls, huge feet pounding causing the ground to quake and shiver. The cave's clear on the other side of the canyon about five hundred yards from them and the Dinosaur is closing in fast. It's utter chaos, they scramble over the riverbed, the dinosaur exploding out of the trees, tearing towards them, closing fast, far too fast.

_Oh good god…he's being chased by a freaking dinosaur! A dinosaur covered in molted fluffed up feathers._

_He is being chased by fluffy, feathery death…_

_How is t-_

_Oh to hell with that RUN!_

They scramble out the other side of the river bed, tearing across the dirt, trying in vain to eat up the distance between them and the far wall but it's just no use, they're not fast enough, the beast is all but upon them. Alec turns reaching over catching Magnus, pushing him along ahead of him, staying near Bindy leading up the back of the group, keeping between Luke, Izzy and Magnus and the fluffy T-rex thing. The creature roars, lunging straight for them, sending clouds of dust and dirt swirling through the air.

They dart to the left, dodging into a bit of scrub brush, gnarly, scruffy trees, and larger boulders, hoping the cover will help slow the beast, give them a chance. It does slow the thing, but not by much. The beast snarls, tearing into the coverage, dislodging a couple of the scruffy trees, knocking them down. They scramble out of the way and around a large boulder, slipping between it and some sturdier trees, the dinosaur roaring, teeth gnashing, clawed feet ripping small trees and brush out of the earth, sending dust and rocks flying.

The cave is just fifty yards away now but there's no coverage whatsoever between the boulders and scrub and the cave- it's wide open…

There's no way they could cross fifty yards of wide open space without it catching them…

None…

And the boulders will only block them for so long.

_Oh god how were they gonn-_

"Keep going guys, cave's straight ahead, I got this." Bindy shouts waving them forward.

With that she suddenly darts sharply away from the others, dashing out of the brush line, lifting her weapon, the thing sparking, a series of bright violet beams firing out, hitting the creature's right flank. There's smoke and a sizzling sound but it doesn't put the thing down, doesn't stun it, nothing… just seems to piss it off.

"Damnit!" She curses, darting away, towards a smattering of boulders and trees.

It turns from the others, sickening yellow eyes zeroing in on her, roaring, this one so much louder then the others, so much louder than anything he's ever even imagined, shooting straight through Alec. The huge viscous jaws snap, creatures focus now solely on Bindy and the sparking, sizzling gun thing, charging right for her.

The other's steps falter, looking over.

"_GO! I got it!"_ She shouts at them, waving them forward, darting between two boulders, finding a bit of coverage, firing again at the beast, it roaring, advancing on her, scrambling at the rocks.

"_**GO!" **_

The other three rush across the clearing, bounding into the cave. Alec reacts on instinct, doubling back, darting the other way, lifting his own weapon, firing several rounds into the other side of the beast. The rounds are far larger than those in the weapons he's used to but they don't seem to have any effect on the creature except pissing it off even more. It roars, charging towards _him_ now.

"The feathers are working as protection- it's not getting through!" Magnus shouted.

_Damnit! He was in the cave!_

"Yeah got that, move your ass, cave now!" Alec shouted, hearing the sizzling sound of Bindy's weapon from the other side, the beast again roared, jaws gnashing, turning back to her. He moves over, raising his weapon, again firing, drawing it's attention back.

"You need to hit the bare spots!"

"Get back to the damn cave Magnus!"

"Not without you guys!" He barked, running right towards the other two and the dinosaur.

"_What in the hell are you doing!?"_

"Giving you guys some cover!"

"Magnus get the h-" Alec trailed off as Magnus dodged to the right, zigzagging erratically, throwing five odd, brightly colored sphere like things at the beast.

They hit, exploding on impact, releasing huge multicolored plums of iridescent, neon colored smoke, dust and…glitter?

_W-i-what?_

Alec blinked, freezing a moment at the sheer absurdity, startling as Magnus all but barreled into him, catching his hand, turning on a dime, pulling him quickly back towards the cave, the dinosaur roaring, thrashing about.

"_Why are you decorating the dinosaur!?"_

Magnus shook his head, glancing over, Bindy zooming around the dinosaur catching up to them, the trio speeding up, tearing across the open range for the cave.

"I'm not! The swirling colors, lights and shimmer wreak havoc with their senses, but it'll only buy us a few minutes and when it clears it'll b-"

There's another ear splitting roar, the ground rocking. Alec chances a glance over his shoulder, the iridescent, multicolored cloud dissipating, the dinosaur snapping at the air, trying to bite the flashes and sparks, nostrils flaring, spewing bright glimmering smoke.

_Oh wow…that's weird._

The thing's scruffy, thick, once white, brown and grey feathers are now vaguely iridescent and stained brilliant blue, orange, violet, lime green and neon pink.

_Man…and he thought it looked pissed when it was just being shot at._

Now it looked near unhinged, eyes flashing, jaws snapping so hard Alec could swear something had to crack, those bright, vicious yellow eyes blink, clear, focus again on them. That massive head rears back, letting out a roar that reverberates clear down to their toes, again tearing straight for them.

_Oh crap!_

Alec turns back, catching Magnus, pulling him along, hurling the two of them into the mouth of the cave, turning so he takes the brunt of the impact with the floor, rolling to a stop. Bindy crashes through the cave entrance, the Dinosaur roaring all but on her heels. The ground quakes with the sound, cave rattling, small rocks, stalactites and debris shaking free from the cave roof showering down on them. Alec shifted Magnus more underneath him, using his own body as a shield.

The beast roars again, leaning down, teeth gnashing and snapping at the cave entrance, scrambling to get to them.

Bindy darts forward, weapon whirring, lifting it, firing again into the beast, this time from just feet away, hitting it directly between the eyes. The beast gives an ear splitting screech of pain, face smoking and singed. It rears back, stumbling, the pain finally enough to get it to retreat.

Finally in the clear the group all but collapse on the cave floor, just trying to catch their breath and slow their frantic hearts.

_Oh good god…he is SO not prepared for this._

He was just chased by a freaking dinosaur…nearly eaten by a dinosaur. Not only that but he actually ran AT a dinosaur. He purposefully antagonized a Dinosaur. He was saved by a mad scientist in club wear with a handful of neon glitter bombs…

_And THIS is his 'nice, safe, corporate' job?! Say what you will about the military/government type jobs and postings but at least none of those first days involved nearly being eaten by something…_

_Seriously this is j-_

"'You know this isn't really incentive for me to try to stay OUT of trouble…right? Not that I'm in any way complaining mind you."

Alec startled from his thoughts, blinking, glancing down at Magnus, taking in the slightly teasing, impish little smirk.

_**Smirk…**_

They were nearly eaten by a dinosaur and he is SMIRKING.

Alec blinked, huffing disbelievingly, shaking his head giving a flailing wave towards the cave entrance.

"How are you joking? We were just nearly eaten by freaking Fluffy the T-rex a-"

"Gorgosaurus."

"What?"

"It wasn't a T-rex, it was a Gorgosaurus, 'Fluffy' does fit though. They're quite similar but they have a thick feathery coat...also they're usually far further south than this- I've never heard of one in this area. I wonder if there's more around here? Maybe w c-"

"Oh my god…we are not looking for Fluffy the T-r-"

"Gorgosaurus."

"Whatever! We're not looking for Fluffy's friends! One is more than enough thank you…and what the hell were you doing running BACK out of the cave? You were safe!"

"Yeah…but you guys weren't."

Alec huffed, blinking.

"Magnus I'm supposed to protect you."

"Yes…and you were- you did. And then I had a chance to get my supplies and I protected you."

"That was not part of the deal."

"Maybe not but that's how it is gonna be."

"No I-"

"Alec? You guys were pinned down; you didn't have an out- I did. So I helped. I have done it before, and I _will_ do it again. I've been doing this for over four years…I've made it through all this time and I'm still here. I know you've probably faced more crazy, impossible, insane, never-gonna-happen situations than you can name, then most people would ever even believe,

But so have I.

I know Raph hired you to protect me…I still maintain I don't need specific security just for me, but there's nothing wrong with having more backup on the team. And that is what we are.

A team.

That is how this works-the only way it works." He paused, reaching over, catching Alec's arm, squeezing tightly. Looking up he meets Alec's gaze, eyes sharp and challenging, an undisguised fire sparking in the dark depths that stops Alec dead in his tracks.

"Look, I can understand that you are the protective type- it's pretty obvious…and not gonna lie more than a little appealing. In general I am good with you covering me…like REALLY good. But sweetheart if you're actually expecting me to run for cover at the first sign of danger you are delusional.

That is not me. That has never been me. That will never be me. It just won't. I'm not gonna simply set on the sidelines while others are in danger. If someone is in danger- you, Bindy, Izzy, Raph, Luke or anyone else- and I can help? I am going to help; it's simple as that.

You protect me, I protect you…that's the way it works. That is the _**only**_ way this works. Are we clear, _Captain?"_

_Woah…I-is it suddenly like REALLY warm in here?_

Alec swallowed, blinking, nodding quickly.

"Umm…y-yeah…crystal."

Magnus relaxed, head tilting curiously, pretty, deep eyes flickering over his expression, eyebrow quirking in interest at the slight flush brightening Alec's cheeks. He gave a soft little approving hum, fingers trailing lightly along Alec's arm, causing his breath to catch.

"Wonderful…glad we got that settled…_Captain."_

Alec flushed brighter, giving a nervous little laugh, subconsciously settling closer, gaze slipping from those pretty, impossibly deep brown eyes down to his soft, iridescent violet lips, lingering.

"Ahem…"

Alec startled, glancing up from Magnus, faced for the second time today by the teasingly knowing looks of the map expert, the (Former) Assassin and his little sister…

_Crap…_

_Yup…that's awkward._

He swallowed, flushing, giving a slightly unsure shrug.

"I…um…tha-" He trails off, startling faintly at an odd skittering movement off to the side.

He looks over, shifting, bringing his watch up, using the light to illuminate the area, blinking in confusion at the goggly orange eyes staring back. The little lizard's head tilts, tongue flickering, emitting a little chirping sound before skittering along the wall, making its way into a crack in the side of the cave.

_Huh…that almost looked lik-_

Magnus nudged Alec.

"See, told you it was going to get backup."

Alec groans loudly, giving a disbelieving laugh at the ridiculous, stupidly brave, annoyingly pretty, already far too intoxicating, nut job of a mad scientist underneath him, shaking his head, subconsciously tugging him closer, glancing up, meeting his eyes.

"Oh my god you are unbelievable."

Magnus beams.

"Well thank you darling."

"Yeah…I didn't actually mean that as a compliment…."

"Uh huh…sure you didn't…"

Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You are incorrigible."

"Awe! I think you're incredible too!"

Alec groaned, shaking his head, shifting back, climbing to his feet, extending his hand to help Magnus up. Magnus reached forward, taking his hand, Alec tugging him up. Magnus settled close- far closer than necessary, bracing himself against Alec, looking up at him through his lashes with a playfully impish smirk.

"You know I WAS pretty heroic out there- practically a knight in shining armor. Pretty sure you're supposed to reward me with a kiss."

Alec gave a slight chuckle, quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah…I'm not exactly the 'damsel in distress' type."

"True…but it's between you and Bindy. I try that line with her she'll tell her girlfriend and 'Fluffy' the technicolored Gorgosaurus is gonna be the least of my worries.

Besides you're prettier."

Alec burst out laughing, cheeks flushing, shaking his head before getting himself in order, glancing back up at Magnus.

"You are absolutely insane."

Magnus shrugged.

"But I am so _very_ entertaining,"

"More like aggravating."

"Intoxicating?"

"Exasperating."

"Endearing?"

Alec chuckled, beginning to shake his head before pausing, eyes flickering over him consideringly giving a conceding shrug, smirking back playfully.

"Okay, think I have to give you that one."

Magnus's eyes widened, faltering in surprise. He swallowed, a blink and you'll miss it blush warming his cheeks. He took a deep breath, nodding quickly before seeming to collect himself, turning to the others, giving a sharp clap and an overly bright smile, gesturing animatedly.

"O-okay…so about Simon and the false trail…"

Alec chuckled, moving over to stand by the other three as they got back to the task at hand, listening to Magnus's excited chattering extrapolations, unable to hide a bit of a smirk when those pretty brown eyes locked with his, Magnus stumbling momentarily over his words, flushing a bit before spinning right back on track.

_Okay…so this job was insane…beyond insane…so far beyond insane there probably wasn't even a word to accurately describe it…_

_But gotta admit…_

_There were a few DEFINITE bonuses._

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

Oh I LOVE this verse! It is so much fun.

I know Alec's supposed to be Magnus's security but…well…come on:

It's Magnus Bane.

No way in hell he's just gonna stand by and wait to be rescued….actually I can't really see writing any of our characters like that. I think this will be a good balance for them, I always prefer couples as equals (Though FYI I end up with a hetero couple {cough Luke and Maiara, cough} odds are the girl's doing the rescuing like 80% of the time…I don't make the rules I j-w-well…yeah here I do…which is why it's gonna be like that lol…).

I know the colored/iridescent bomb things are kinda out there but I figure Magnus wouldn't want to hurt the creatures- he'd look for ways to incapacitate them that don't involve them dying…and as for the shimmery/colorful thing…well…again…

It's Magnus Bane…

I really liked how this went (No it's probably not the same shifty lizard, there's just a lot of them in this time…I just figured it'd be a fun little callback…I like the 'shifty' lizard…And 'Fluffy' the technicolored dinosaur lol.)

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

*** 10 ***


	9. Chapter 9-Land Octopi Spies

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

_Chapter 9:_

_Land Octopi Spies_

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

{*~********~*~********~*}

_-alright…alright…he's good, he's fine. He's almost caught up to the agents._

He did not know he could move this damn fast but he's nearly caught up to them. He's made it past the end of his false trail now. Thankfully the agents slowed down considerably, not even making it two miles past the last Glamband. He's not sure why they've slowed so much, but he's pretty relieved. If they kept going at the same pace no way he'd of been able to reach them before the nesting ground. They'd of wandered into it and there wouldn't have been a damn thing he could do about it. He swallowed feeling a bit queasy just at the mere thought.

Taking a deep breath to clear away that thought he again glanced down at his watch, going through the ongoing readouts he's getting from Becks and the sensor in his Student I.D.. Once the TMTF reached the end of the obvious trail they began to spread out, search the area in a grid like pattern. That was good-well not that the TMTF is actively searching (Cause three guesses what- or rather who- they're searching for) but at least their slowing down has allowed him a chance to close the gap between them and kept them a safe distance from the nesting ground.

He'll definitely reach them before they get anywhere near it but those aren't even close to the only blips he's seeing. He's catching signatures all around, especially along the edges and through the breaks in the canyon walls.

Large signatures.

There's signs of a nesting pair of Hatzegopteryx in one of the caves along the top rim of the canyon, multiple hits of Deinonychus, a group of Ornithomimus scattered about amongst the boulders and scrub brush along the base of the far wall and a lot more that he can't get a long enough hit on to get an accurate reading as they keep darting into the caves, outcroppings, breaks and off shoots that seem to absolutely litter the canyon walls in this area. He's getting hits left and right but he's not actually SEEING them, there's just too much cover.

If he's not seeing them odds are the TMTF aren't either…which means they could be completely surrounded by predators and not realize it until it's too late. Yeah, he wants them off his trail but not so badly that he's willing to risk their lives just to give him a bit of a head start.

_Ugh…god he's an idiot._

If he has any self-preservation instincts whatsoever he'd of just turned around and hightailed it back to the gateway, hop through and get to hiding his research. After all it's not like they're some helpless innocents who stumbled through a hole in time- they're freaking shifty, shady, armed government agents…Government agents who are actively tracking HIM.

He should just get out and do whatever he can to save his skin…but…damnit…he can't.

He just can't.

Whatever else they were they are human beings. What if something happened to them? What if the gateway closes, trapping them on this side? Or what if while they're searching for him they end up stumbling into the Coelophysis nesting ground or the gaggle of Ornithomimus? Yeah they may kinda look like giant chickens but they're giant chickens about twelve feet long with sharp beaks and razor sharp dewclaws like an emu and it's a flock of ten. He sure as hell wouldn't want to run into them without his PEDZ. And the chickens from hell are the _least_ dangerous things lurking around the canyon. What if one of them decides to investigate the new creatures? Or decides they're just right for their next meal?

What if because of him someone dies?

H-he can't have that.

He just can't.

He knows it's stupid- verging on suicidal- but he has to make sure they have some kind of protection- that they can make it back to their time safely. Logically he knows if they jumped into a hole in time they probably have some kind of safeguard for whatever they come into contact with- he knows this damnit- but he can't bring himself to just assume they'll make it out safe.

TMTF or not they're still people and he can't just turn his back and hope nothing bad happens to them while he plays hide the evidence.

_Ugh…god he's such an idiot._

He sighs faintly, rolling his eyes at himself, reaching up, absently petting Becks, craning his neck to see around the boulders and trees, trying to get a visual of them. When he hit the scrub and boulders it seemed a blessing, having a bit of cover to obscure their sightlines and allow him the chance to get close enough to get a feel for the TMTF before they actually saw him. He figured once he got close enough he could send Becks in to get a clear visual, some audio and a few more accurate scans, see where they were on this and just how screwed he was. He's hoping he'll catch up to them, see that they have some kind of protection and are good and he and Becks can just back out and hightail it home while they're still trying to track him down.

Well…that's plan A. He's really hoping plan A pans out. Plan B is just stupid. B is to basically just wander up to them, put on his best 'stupidly reckless college kid/victim of a prank and/or ditching' act, maybe blabber on about his extensive list of stupidly reckless college kid proof and nerdy tendencies to play up the prank/ditching thing and hope like hell they buy it enough for them all to get back to their own time.

He does not have high hopes for B.

He's less than a mile from them now, should be able to see or hear them soon, would be able to where it not for the scraggly trees, large boulders and scrub that cropped up around this part of the riverbed. At first he was thinking the added cover would be a blessing…at least he did till he realized that while it gave HIM cover to get closer to the TMTF without being immediately visible it did the same damn thing for any creatures in the area…and there were a lot of creatures lurking just out of sight. This area seems all but designed for an ambush.

Man…he's kinda glad he took his little detour- this area is wildly unsettling. It's like you're both totally exposed and totally blocked in.

You have the open riverbed but it's all but surrounded by boulders, scrub brush and trees which seem to cluster randomly around the edges of the canyon walls, obscuring openings, caves and breaks in the sides. His sensors don't read through solid rock so if something's behind one of the exceptionally large boulders or beyond one of the breaks in the canyon wall he doesn't see it on the sensors till he's all but upon it. He'd thought hugging the canyon wall would give him a bit more cover, allow him to see the TMTF before they saw him but he may be rethinking that. Hugging the walls meant he was kinda flying blind so far as the off shoots and caves went. He already had a close call with a snappy little _Geminiraptor_ that he very nearly literally ran into as it darted out of one of the small caves.

Thankfully there was only one and they're not that large. Plus the PEDZ calming effect seems really effective so it didn't stay ruffled for too long and left him alone. Even so it was far closer than he likes getting to one of the inhabitants of the cretaceous without forewarning.

_Hmm…wonder if he could amplify the calming effect? It was almost more effective than the blocking the prey/human sent. I mean there were a lot of creatures that relied on sight to hunt rather than just sent…this could definitely come in handy. He could use this. It had to be a chemical reaction from some of the ingredients…if he could figure out what it is, isolate it and produce it separate he might be able to u-_

His meandering thoughts are cut off by an ear splitting roar.

_Oh crap! What the hell was that!?_

Simon startled at the sound, feeling the ground tremble. Whatever it was it was big…and pissed. It had to be close by; he could feel the ground quaking from the creatures footfalls. It was somewhere ahead of him…around the same distance from him as the agents.

_Oooh crap._

Simon sped up, rushing and winding through the scrub and around the boulders, looking for a clear line of sight, a way t-

He froze, heart stuttering to a stop.

_Oh god…_

There's a huge Gorgosaurus tearing across the dry riverbed shooting right for the agents. They're out wide in the open. They're running, screaming across the wide open area but oh god…they're never gonna be able to outrun the beast…oh god…he can hear them now…they're gonna get killed…they're gonna get killed and he's gonna see it…hear it…oh god he sh-

Oh! Oh they made it into some of the scrub and trees! T-that could help. The creature might not be able to get to them there the trees are close enough th…

A-and it's tearing the trees out, obliterating them, forcing its way into the cover after the agents. They're darting between the larger more substantial trees and boulders trying to use them for cover and it's slowing the creature down but not stopping it. It's roaring, scrambling at the boulder they're using for cover, huge jaws snapping and snarling.

"Keep going guys, cave's straight ahead, I got this."

Simon startles as Scary Eyes darts sharply away from the others, out of the cover. She turns, raising some ray gun looking weapon, it sparks and flashed electric violet, a series of bright violet beams firing out, hitting the creature's right flank, the creature's side smoking and sizzling.

_Yes! Go Scary Eyes! That m-_

Oooh crap…that did not put it down…it just pissed it off. The Gorgosaurus roared, focusing now solely on her.

"Damnit!" She curses, darting away towards a smattering of boulders and trees, the creature roars, jaws snapping, chasing after her. The other four agents' steps falter, looking over at Scary Eyes.

"GO! I got it!" She shouts, waving them forward, darting between two boulders, finding a bit of coverage, firing again at the beast, it roaring, advancing on her, scrambling at the rocks.

"_GO!" _

The others dart across the clearing, shooting into a cave along the canyon wall about forty feet away from Simon's hiding place. At the last minute though Weird Eyes turns, doubling back, running over to where Scary Eyes is pinned down.

_Dude…gotta admit Weird Eyes and Scary Eyes are pretty badass. He couldn't imagine purposefully antagonizing a near thirty foot creature. _

Weird Eyes darts to the left of the Gorgosaurus, raising his weapon, firing several rounds into the beast's side. It still doesn't put it down but does draw the creature's attention…w-which I guess is something…k-kinda.

_Crap…_

_Why isn't it putting it down? They look like they should b-The feathers! Th-_

"The feathers are working as protection- it's not getting through!"

Simon startles at the shout, gaze shifting from the dino antagonizing duo, catching sight of Pretty guy about thirty feet from the cave.

"Yeah got that, move your ass, cave now!" Weird Eyes shouted over the sizzling of Scary's ray gun thing, lifting his own weapon, again drawing its attention back.

"You need to hit the bare spots!" Pretty guy shouts, moving closer still. _(Seriously do these people have a death wish, who moves __**closer**__ to a pissed off dinosaur?)_

"Get back to the damn cave Magnus!"

"Not without you guys!" Pre-er- Magnus apparently- barked, running right towards the other two and the dinosaur. _(Oh my god Pretty dude's insane…really that should be expected of someone who leaps though a hole in the very fabric of time in club wear and heeled boots but even so- dude was 'get out the butterfly nets' bat crap crazy.)_

"_What in the hell are you doing!?"_

"Giving you guys some cover!"

"Magnus get the h-" he trailed off as Magnus dodged, zigzagging erratically, darting around the dinosaur, throwing five odd, brightly colored sphere like things at the beast. They hit, exploding on impact, releasing huge plumes of color and glitter…GLITTER…

_Pretty dude is attacking a thirty foot, carnivorous dinosaur with freaking GLITTER._

_T-they seriously need the butterfly net…going by his reaction Weird Eyes is in full agreement._

Magnus darted forward, slamming into Weird Eyes, turning on a dime, catching his hand, darting back towards the cave. Weird Eyes looks just as confused by the proceedings as Simon, head shaking uncomprehendingly.

"Why are you decorating the dinosaur!?"

_Good question Weird Eyes…_

Magnus shook his head, glancing over, Scary Eyes zooming around the thrashing Gorgosaurus, catching up to them, the trio speeding up, tearing across the open range for the cave.

"I'm not! The swirling colors, lights and shimmer wreak havoc with their senses, but it'll only buy us a few minutes and when it clears it'll b-"

There's another ear splitting roar, the ground rocking. Weird Eyes steps falter, glancing back, again blinking uncomprehendably at the sight before him.

Simon can relate…he's kinda right there with him.

_Umm…yeah…that's just bizarre._

The Gorgosaurus is snapping at the dissipating colors and glitter, head thrashing about, some of the smoke and iridescent dust shooting out of its flaring nostrils reminding Simon of some bizarre Lisa Frank style dragon…which…well…now really fits.

The thing's scruffy, thick, once white, brown and grey feathers are now sparkly and day glow blue, orange, violet, green and pink.

_Wow…it does NOT like the makeover._

The beast is furious, looks deranged, eyes flashing, jaws snapping, gaze again zeroing in on the trio. It lets out a roar that reverberates clear through Simon, tearing towards the three agents. Weird Eyes grabs Magnus, pushing him ahead of him and into the cave, Scary Eyes hot on their heels just ahead of the pissed off, technicolored dinosaur.

It roars and thrashes at the cave entrance, trying to get in, head slamming into the cave, turning, jaws gnashing and snapping trying to get to them. Simon hears a whirring sound followed by a pained screech like roar, the beast scrambling back, face sizzling and smoking. It stumbles away from the cave making its way across the open riverbed finally disappearing through one of the offshoots in the canyon walls.

Simon slumps against the boulder he'd been using for cover, kind of sliding down, collapsing on the ground, pulling his knees up in front of him, wrapping his arms around them, just setting for a minute trying to get his heart back to normal…franticly trying to settle his stomach and stop his brain from spinning, going through all the possible ways this could have gone.

God damnit…he knows it's really useful for inventing and reading and his different little projects and all that but sometimes having such an active, clear, vivid imagination and ability to accurately visualize things REALLY sucks.

_Oh good lord…w-oh god…he very nearly saw people die- get eaten- ripped apart by a freaking dinosaur. Oh god…t-this is just…oh god…_

Becks trills softly, cuddling close, sensing his distress. He clambers up Simon's arm, settling on his shoulder, colors shifting through warm, soft pastels, nudging lightly against his cheek, a couple of the little legs moving up, kind of trying to pet his hair. Simon gives a soft, kind of weak laugh and not quite smile, shaking his head lightly. Becks may be an obnoxious drama queen and a fashion critical little brat most of the time but he definitely had his moments. He reaches up, lightly running his hand over the little tredectipod, Becks making a light chirping sound, settling closer.

Simon leans back, closing his eyes, taking a couple more deep breaths, focusing on Becks and his breathing. God…he just was not prepared for this. He'd come through all set, thought he'd been ready for near any eventuality but he really didn't see this one coming. I mean he chose to jump into the gateway, he knew all the risks to himself, and he'd prepared for them. He's not naïve, he knew there were dangers, threats and he came ready to face them as best he could.

He thought he was ready for whatever came at him- I mean yeah he's not like Scary Eyes or Weird Eyes or Magnus the Pretty Loon but he was realistically confident he could make it here and back safely. He had his PEDZ and Becks for warnings and more than a few other tricks up his sleeve but all of his plans, all of his scenarios- every last one- just factored in him and Becks.

He was confident HE could make it back safely…and after the dino taunting duo and the neon glitter bombs clearly the TMTF was far from helpless…but still. Right now, in this very moment in time there were a grand total of six people alive on the entire planet.

Six.

Six people came through the Gateway. H-he kinda wanted to make sure the same number made it back out. He just had him to worry about. They had five people they were trying to navigate through the cretaceous. Yeah that means they have backup but that also means there are five times more lives at stake, five times more chances of a mistake, a misstep, five times as many risks of getting caught by something. That was far too much of a risk…and shifty, shadowy government agents or not, no way in hell he can just hope it all works out for them. He just can't.

Much as he'd like to stick to plan A it was seeming less and less likely. He had to actually SEE them make it back, know that they were safe. Unless he sees it with his own eyes he's always gonna wonder if they made it okay…and the guilt if he somehow later found out any of them didn't make it back would eat him up. He has to insure they make it back to their time. All of them. The only way that's happening is if they go together. He knows it's stupid, that by doing this he's all but kissing his last year of research into these things goodbye…but if it's a choice between research and findings and a human life? LIVES?

_Yeah…no contest._

He sighs faintly, still absently petting Becks who by now has skittered off his shoulder and is perched lightly on his knees, little legs fidgeting nervously, ocular sensor scanning Simon in concern. He chuckled softly, shaking his head, shrugging.

"It's okay Becks…I'm fine…just a bit rattled. I was not prepared for that. I mean I thought I knew all the dangers and possible scenarios we could face but I didn't factor in other people. I don't think I can just leave knowing there's five other people risking their lives here looking for me. I just can't…think we're settling on Plan B."

Becks flickered bright violet then to aqua, neon yellow and lime green, little legs fidgeting and waving, rattling out a series of dolphin like clicks and boops. Simon shrugged, nodding, giving a kinda flippant wave.

"Yeah I know it's insane-"

A series of beeping boops and chatter, colors flashing, front legs waving animatedly. Simon huffed, rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

"Oh it's nowhere near as insane as pretty dude with the glitter bombs! I j-"

More beeping and chatter.

"I know okay! I know it's not ideal but I can't just leave them to fend for themselves-"

An annoyed burst of static, a few beeps and clicks, colors flashing like a strobe light.

"Yes I know they have guns and the ray gun thing and apparently dinosaur scrambling glitter bombs but even so I can't just assume they'll be okay. I have to actually see that all five of them get out of the gateway safely…I just do. I know it's an insane and crazy risk but if I don't actually SEE them make it back I will always worry that I cost someone their life. I just will…and I could not deal with that…sorry Becks but I really have to do this." He shifted, lifting Becks off his knee, setting him on the ground, beginning to stand.

"I'll just go in a-"

A frantic series of beeps, flickering through the color spectrum so fast Simon could barely even register them all, poking frantically at his pant leg.

"Becks I have to talk to them and this is a good opening- I can be fairly truthful- bumble in, seem scared and frantic say I saw the Gorgosaurus and them and that I'm just so relieved to see some actual humans- that I thought it was a prank or something and then by the time I realized it wasn't I was already here and thought when else would I have a chance to explore the lost world.

It's the best I can do but I think it could work…maybe…"

Becks gave an annoyed huff and the most sarcastic look he's ever seen on a synthetic being. Simon flails slightly.

"I know alright! But it's the best I can do."

Did Becks actually just groan? Yeah it's the mimicry thing but still uncalled for. The ocular censor rolls, a few of the little leg like appendages flailing in annoyance followed by a series of unidentifiable sounds- apparently Becks now knew how to grumble.

Beck's huffed again, a series of somewhat sulky beeps, boops and clicks.

Simon shrugged, beginning to shake his head.

"I-I don't know Becks…I realize that was part of the original plan but I really don't like the idea of you getting too close to them. It was one thing if they were somewhere out in the open where there'd be places you could hide or multiple escape routes but they're in a cave, an enclosed space. I can't get a read on the layout of the cave, how deep it is or if there'd be a second exit. I don't want you trapped in there with them…If they found you? I…I really don't know what would happen.

They're looking for me, they know I'm here- they don't know about you and that's exactly how I want to keep it. I'll go in, meet them, put on my best 'super nerdy college idiot' act and we can start making our way back to the Gateway. You can go a bit ahead of us, send back any info we may need- I'll just play it off as a techy kinda app on my watch and you can hide somewhere nearby and wait for me on the other side."

Becks froze for a moment before a cacophony of clicks, boops, trills and screechy staticy things erupted, colors shifting to brilliant red and electric orange, legs flailing wildly, gesturing towards him and the cave and back again.

_Wow…he's never been cursed out by a Tredectipod before. He did not know Becks had such a colorful vocabulary._

Simon sighed, holding his hands up placatingly.

"I know it seems a bit reckless Becks b-

Hey!

Damnit Becks get back here!" He called scrambling after the little Tredectipod but it was no use, the damn thing was far quicker and more agile than him, skittering up the wall of the canyon, colors shifting to the rusty, orangey reddish brown of the rocks, slipping down into the mouth of the cave.

_Damnit!_

Simon hunkered down a few yards from the mouth of the cave, hitting a couple buttons on his watch, bringing up the footage from Becks ocular sensor, listening as the audio drifted into focus…

"-e incorrigible."

"Awe! I think you're incredible too!"

Weird eyes groaned, shaking his head, tugging Magnus up from the floor of the cave. Magnus settled close to him, looking up flirtily, all but batting his eyes.

"You know I WAS pretty heroic out there- practically a knight in shining armor. Pretty sure you're supposed to reward me with a kiss."

Weird eyes gave a surprised chuckle, quirking his eyebrow teasingly.

"Yeah…I'm not exactly the 'damsel in distress' type."

"True…but it's between you and Bindy. I try that line with her she'll tell her girlfriend and 'Fluffy' the technicolored Gorgosaurus is gonna be the least of my worries.

Besides you're prettier."

Simon couldn't help a surprised laugh at that, settling in, listening to the flirty banter and oddly lighthearted, relaxed atmosphere. He wasn't sure about the group as a whole but Magnus if anything seemed pretty entertaining…bat crap crazy but interesting. The dude really did not have the fed vibe…like at all.

Maybe he was a bit quick to discard plan A so fast…I mean if they're laughing, flirting and joking within a half hour of a freaking dinosaur attack they may have this pretty well in hand. Looking at the feeds none of the group seems overly thrown by any of this. They clearly have this down…no way in hell this is their first outing into one of the gateways.

Which means they know what they're doing…also meaning Simon can call Becks back out of the cave and they can hightail it bac-

"O-okay…so about Simon and the false trail…"

_Uh yeah…maybe hold off on calling Becks back so quick. He needs to figure out what they know so he knows exactly how screwed he is here and if he has a chance in hell of spinning this in his favor_.

Simon settles close to the canyon wall, crouching down, turning the sound up a bit.

"So we're thinking he dodged us around the time we hit the riverbed-"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*

{*~********~*~********~*}

"What I keep coming back to is why though? Why did he purposefully throw us off?" Magnus asked, looking around the group.

Izzy shrugged.

"Maybe he thought he'd get in trouble? I mean he did jump through a hole in time he found out in the middle of nowhere. Maybe when he realized he was being followed he thought he'd accidently trespassed or something- like it was a top secret project and kinda panicked thinking he stumbled onto some kind of classified experiment."

Alec gave a slightly considering nod.

"That could very well be…what I keep coming back to though is how exactly he knew he was being followed in the first place. It's not like he just happened to see us and realize that way. I mean the false trail started at the beginning of the riverbed, I'd think that means around then is when he realized it but the trail goes for miles after that so he had to have enough time to lay the false trail. We've seen no signs of him whatsoever after the last marker so odds are he doubled back then went some other way, probably through one of the off shoots. I couldn't see the kid being stealthy enough to actually double back and mange to go around us without us spotting him, that would mean he likely had a couple hours warning.

How did he find out? Did he somehow know the moment we came through?"

Magnus tilted his head curiously.

"How could he?"

Alec shrugged giving a kind of flippant wave.

"Not sure…maybe some kind of feed or sensor near the anomaly? That's the only thing I can think of anyways. And it actually makes a lot of sense keeping an eye on it to be sure it doesn't close while you're here. I have a feeling he knows a lot more about the anomalies than we originally thought. He was prepared for the jump, had the bands for his trail but there's a lot more.

Look at the way he's going through here- his trail's precise, methodical, orderly- that just does NOT feel like this kid…at least not on his first trip. You saw the kid in the holoclip- he couldn't even sit still for the ten second grab. This is a scifi geek who stumbled through a hole in time-He should be elated, bouncing around like a kid in a candy store, his trail should look like that of a hyperactive chipmunk, but it doesn't.

How is that? How is anyone- much less this kid specifically- so comfortable with all this?"

Luke shrugged, head tilting curiously, glancing at the others.

"Hmm…could he be a traveler? That might explain it. Maybe he came through an anomaly from a different time and it closed before he could make it back through. It's possible he's just trying to find his way back home."

Alec startled a bit, looking around the group.

"Do you guys get that a lot?"

Magnus shook his head.

"Not really. We've been monitoring them pretty closely for the last few years. I rigged up a detector that sets off an alarm anytime something comes through or goes into an anomaly. I perfected it last year though, before that it was really hit and miss. It is possible he came through before then.

I hope that's not the case- we don't have a way to open an anomaly period, much less to any one specific time. They're not exactly commonplace to begin with but the ones to times where humans lived are very rare- we get maybe three a year if that, and I've never seen one to the same time in human history. If he came through an anomaly from another time odds are we will never get another to that time again. I don't want to be the one to tell him it's likely he'll never find his way back home."

Alec sighed, slumping back against the cave wall shaking his head.

"Damn…yeah I don't really want that either…but it's probably the answer that makes the most sense."

Bindy gave a faint nod, glancing around at the others.

"It does but there's no sense getting bogged down in theories and what if's. We need to stay focused on the facts. The kid jumped through an anomaly. He was prepared for the jump. He found out he was being tracked and laid a false trail for us.

Clearly the kid's a hell of a lot more prepared for this than we originally thought- that's actually good- never mind the Cretaceous, going by the holoclip I'd of thought he couldn't handle being lost at freaking Disney land. Whatever the reason that's clearly not the case. Kid's clever and resourceful and kinda wily.

That can play out in our favor- he might actually have a chance at surviving here until we find him. Once we do we can find out the facts and figure out a game plan going forward. Regardless of how exactly he came about the knowledge the kid clearly knows something about the Anomalies. I'm quite curious to find out just how much.

So he dit-" She's cut off by a startled sound, Alec scrambling away from the wall, moving over closer to Magnus.

He blushed faintly, shaking his head, waving off the concerned looks from the others, giving a slight shrug.

"Sorry guys, don't mind me, keep going. I just really need to brush up on creepy animals of the cretaceous…I had no idea there were cave dwelling octopi in this time." He finished with a bit of a wave towards the corner of the cave.

The others blinked in confusion, looking between each other before shifting back to him.

Alec tilted his head.

"What?"

"Um…Alec darling…there weren't any cave dwelling octopi in the cretaceous."

Alec blinks, pointing back over to the especially dark corner along the ceiling, a little bit away from where he'd been leaning against the wall…

"Then what's that?"

The entire group turn to see what he's talking about, Izzy raising her hand, a light emanating from her watch illuminating the creature. The head/body is a little bigger than a softball, but shaped somewhat like a mushroom cap, with a large, luminous what appears to be an eye dead center, the body sat on a mess of tentacle/feeler like legs. It's almost camouflaged, colors the same burnt orange and brownish red of the cave walls.

Magnus gasps lightly, shaking his head, leaning close.

"What in the world is that?"

Alec kind of startles, glancing over at him.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head.

"I've never seen anything like it…there's no record of anything even remotely like that from this time period…or really any time period. We should get readings and if possible samples a-…." He trailed off.

The thing flashes, color changing from the camouflaging rock type colors, shifting to a brilliant neon green, then to bright violet and yellow, emitting a series of beeps, boops, clicks and whirring sounds….

Bindy moves forward, reaching for her weapon.

"I don't know what the hell it is but it's gearing up for something and I'm not taking any chances with it."

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

I like Simon's nicknames for the group, kinda cheering them on, and his determination to make sure they make it back safe (Which is so completely Simon) and Becks cursing him out.

I know the 2nd half was a bit short but it's kinda just a transition type scene. Next one is where Simon meets the TMTF (love his little nicknames that's so gonna be his thing in this verse…)

What do you think so far?

. /revision/latest?cb=20150205211222

. 

. 

Geminiraptor_NT_ 

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

*** 16 ***


	10. Chapter 10-Two Techies Are Better Than O

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

**Chapter 10:**

**Two Techies Are Better Than One**

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Magnus huffed faintly, swatting her hand, rolling his eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sakes stop that! You're so damn trigger happy. Leave the p-"

He's protests are cut off by a commotion near the entrance of the cave, a scrambling sound followed by near panicked yelling. The group whirls towards the entrance, Simon all but flinging himself through the opening, flailing, half tripping, waving animatedly, eyes wide and bright, frantically shaking his head.

"STOP! HALT! DON'T SHOOT, Time out! I surrender- don't you dare hurt him Scary Eyes." Simon glared at Bindy.

Bindy quirked her eyebrow in confusion.

"Scary eyes?"

Simon glared more, freezing, keeping his hands visible, clearly trying to avoid seeming a threat while still maintaining some form of control, eyes suspiciously shifting over the group. His gaze swings from the rather confused group over to the little creature huddled in the corner, giving a slight, near imperceptible head tilt and a quick click.

"Wha-" Magnus begin but is cut off by a cacophony of beeps, boops and dolphin like clicks from the odd octopi like creature.

It shimmers and flickers, colors shifting though the spectrum erratically, little legs flailing and fidgeting, it squishing closer to the wall, skittering across the ceiling of the cave as far away from Bindy and the others as possible, pushing off the ceiling, little glider like appendages opening along the sides of the legs, floating down towards Simon, coming to rest lightly on his shoulder. It shifts close, little legs fidgeting and flailing, making soft, kind of distressed squeaking, booping, staticy type noises. Simon sighed softly, reaching up, lightly running his hand along the little thing, the creature leaning into the touch, shivering faintly. The squeaking noises sped up, little legs gesturing animatedly towards Bindy and the weapon, pushing closer to Simon.

"I know…I saw…I'm sorry- I know it was scary. See? This is why I told you not to-"

The little creature flashed, shimmering brilliant neon green, then electric pink and bright orange, legs flailing animatedly. Simon shook his head.

"I know that but I said it wasn't safe a-"

It shifted to bright yellow and shimmering electric pink, legs flailing animatedly, a burst of static like noises interspersed with a little whistling type noise and erratic beeps.

Simon huffed, gesturing with his free hand.

"Yeah, yeah I know you were just trying to help, I got that and I appreciate that but I told you repeatedly n-"

The creature shifted to a pale blue and soft violet, emitting a series of clicks, little near whining, whirling sounds and soft little blips, kind of folding in on itself. Simon sighed, slumping faintly, running his hand along the creatures side, gently shifting it off his shoulder and down, situating it on his arm, kind of cradling it close to his chest, free hand lightly running over its back soothingly.

"Okay Becks…it's alright…I know…It's okay Becks…I got you, you're alright. I know you were just trying to help, thank you. You did very good, I just didn't like how you did it because it was reckless and dangerous. I'm not mad at you- I'm really not. I was worried and afraid something would happen and you'd get hurt…that's all…I was worried…just like you…

Kay?"

The little thing made a soft trilling sound, kind of leaning into the touch, seemingly relaxing, the light tremor in it stopping, settling closer. Simon gave a gentle smile, hugging the little robot/creature type thing to his chest, cradling it protectively before taking a deep breath, gaze shifting from the little creature back up to the group of five very confused onlookers. He took another deep breath, standing up straight, looking over the assembled group with curiosity and a healthy dose of suspicion.

"Alright so much for plan A…or B…think I'm up to plan Q by this point but whatever, too late now…may as well just go for it and see where we land. We've been running in circles for the better part of a day, we're nearly two hours from the Gateway and it's only gonna be up for another three hours- well…two hours and forty seven minutes. We're kinda pressed for time so unless we all want to be trapped 65 million years in the past we really need to begin making our way back to the Gateway…like now…all of us.

Think it's time we all got on the same page here…guess I'll start.

Hi, I'm Simon; I'm a twenty four year old college student documenting and studying gateways that seem to be opening to random moments in time. I have extensive info gathered from these gateways stored in several locations, multiple backups and numerous failsafe's just in case anything were to happen to me. There are a lot of people who know I am here and I've already sent all the data I've gathered on this trip- including facial recognition data of all of you just in case you do anything shifty or try to in any way make me disappear.

I've been studying these gateways for the better part of a year- I know plenty about them and if anything happens to me so will dozens of people- many of which are highly connected and completely believe the data I've given them. I am currently being pursued through the cretaceous by a team of weirdly attractive, shifty, heavily armed government agents…and what appears to be a bat crap crazy club owner who runs at a rampaging Gorgosaurus armed with little more than a lot of attitude and neon glitter bombs.

In heeled boots.

I know the heeled boots are like the least important thing given the whole heavily armed, super shifty government agents/ possibility of being forever trapped 65 million years before I'm ever born thing but seriously dude NO clue how you're managing it.

Oh and this is Becks. He's just a harmless data retriever, a fairly new, kinda off brand design just a little supped up to be able to withstand the different environmental factors we might find in the gateways. Don't hurt him. He's no threat to anyone and that's just needlessly cruel. I don't care who you work for or what you're after you don't have the right to torment a poor, helpless little robot.

So quick recap:

I'm Simon, I've documented both my and your presence here- plenty of people know I'm here, know you're here and unless we all want to spend the rest of our lives in the cretaceous we have about two hours and now forty three minutes to make it back and through the gateway…

And we're about two hours away…

So…maybe a quick recap from your side, call it a truce and we all head out, yeah?" he finished, bouncing lightly on his heels.

The other's blinked.

"Umm…"

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-*-Simon-* {*~********~*~********~*}

Oookay yeah…that was a total bluff. He has no way of sending the info back, he has no facial recognition tech and while he DOES have multiple copies of his data hidden in different places and different formats he has all of them hidden so thoroughly the only one's likely to find them are the snappy little squirrels in the park, the dust bunnies under Sara's couch, the dude who cleans the tanks down at the aquarium and Warlock the Antisocial Mongoose.

_WHY didn't he actually tell anyone about it?!_

Or leave any kind of clues to it if anything happened to him? I mean seriously he knew he was pretty smart but oh my god he could be such an idiot sometimes. Yeah, he needed to keep it under wraps but if no one knows about any of it no one knows to come looking for him…

And yeah that's one thing when he's just got random dinosaurs and megalithic creatures to contend with but it's a whole other can of worms when you factor in shifty government agents.

Seriously what w-

Okay you know what? No time- Becks was in trouble…now he's safe…

Or as safe as Simon is…

Kinda halfway threatening an entire team of shifty government agents…

Oh crap…

Kay…whatever too late to change the play now, just gotta go for it and hope it turns out alright…He knows he can't outrun them and as he's now within fifteen feet of them it's not really likely he'll be able to put enough distance between them to lose them again.

Plan Q it is…

Bluff like hell and hope for the best.

_Here goes nothing. _

He tilted his head, eyebrow quirking, putting forward his best, most confident expression, trying to keep from flailing, panicking or just turning and scrambling for the exit as fast as his uncoordinated little legs could carry him.

"Well, what's it gonna be?...And can we maybe put the space guns- or any other guns for that matter away? You know, as a sign of good faith and like, NOT holding a totally unarmed college student at gunpoint? I'd say we could do like a quid pro quo type deal and put down our weapons all at the same time but all I have is a terrified little Tredectipod who's still super jittery and pretty much wrapped around my arm too scared to let go and like half a cereal bar leftover from my lunch.

Unless you're all really allergic to peanuts I'm kinda screwed here…

Uh…if by some huge chance you ARE this is SO not a threat…like at all…I am most definitely not threatening a heavily armed, super shifty team of government agents….this is just me babbling…which I do…like a lot…as um…as you probably picked up on by now." He sighed trailing off, rolling his eyes at himself, giving a slightly animated wave towards the no less confused looking TMTF.

"Crap…can one of you please say something- if anything just to make me stop talking? Cause I gotta tell you if you're just trying to wait me out till I run out of steam or whatever we do NOT have that kind of time.

Two hours and fifteen if anyone's curious."

_And…again with the blinking._

Simon huffed, flailing slightly, kind of slowed down by Becks still coiled around his arm.

"Kay seriously with the staring can we j-"

"Specifically designed soles." Pretty guy quipped, as apropos to nothing.

_Kay…apparently it's Simon's turn to blink uncomprehendingly._

"Um…huh?"

He chuckled, giving a slight shrug, flashing a bright, surprisingly warm smile, stepping a bit closer, lifting his foot, pulling the pant leg up showing one of the deep violet boots in more detail, turning it to reveal the sole of the shoe- a little electronic, blue green flicker shimmered over it, catching in the light.

"Most of the styles I like are not really made for the strains of my work, or to keep traction and stability in the kind of terrain we encounter but I'm not about to let that stop me. Hell half the appeal of being a scientist is finding workarounds and fixes for problems- that's what I am by the way, not a club owner…thank you though- quite the compliment. I did actually toy with the idea of flashy club owner for a bit in college but Scientist fits me far better, I tend to have a real knack for problem solving…

Even when it's fashion related problems…

Hell, _especially_ fashion related…and by now I've had a lot of practice at it. Took almost a week to get my shoes dried from the thing on the pirate ship…and fixing my jacket after the whole troodon drama in the mall…and I still can't find another pair of my absolute favorite boots I lost during the Bermuda Triangle fiasco- though I do still have the one…doubt I'm getting the match back anytime soon though. Somewhere safe back swimming around the Jurassic is an extremely pissed off Liopleurodon with a really stylish gold boot stuck in its right ventral bivalve…REALLY hoping that never turns up in the fossil record…kinda hard to explain. Though I would get my boot back.

And really the less said about my iridescent black, pink trimmed 'Bi The Way…' shirt the better. Still say the damn Viking cheated…don't care how much I had to drink no one wins that many hands of poker in a row…Born under a lucky sign my ass.

So, two hours and fifteen minutes as how long you can keep talking?"

Simon blinked yet again at the string of random fashion bizarreness before catching on the last part, scoffing, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh dude no- that's how long till the gateway closes…I can talk WAY longer than that...like an unhealthy amount …it's probably some kind of undiagnosed something or other…

But seriously, we really should get going."

Magnus shook his head, giving a totally unconcerned wave towards the cave entrance.

"No rush darling- we have the anomaly locked- my invention- the anomaly Stabilizer. It's not closing until we're safely through. We're good for as long as we need."

Simon faltered, gaze shifting nervously from Magnus back over to the others, taking a hesitant step back.

"Oh…umm…t-that's…good…w-"

Magnus gave a gentle smile, holding his hands up placatingly, shaking his head. He slipped a bit closer, hesitantly coming to a stop near Simon's side.

"Now darling none of that- you're fine- I promise we mean you no harm. We're not 'Shady, Shifty government agents'. We work for Oasis- we've been studying the Anomalies for years. We have a machine that sends up an alarm whenever something comes through or goes into an anomaly. It sent out an alarm when you went through and the signs pointed to a human crossing over.

We weren't 'pursuing' you…we were trying to rescue you. We thought you were a terrified hiker who stumbled into becoming the most lost hiker in the history of hiking. Delighted to find out that's not the case.

Oh! Where are my manners? Apologies I tend to get sidetracked:

Hi Simon- it's lovely to meet you. My name is Magnus Bane- I'm the chief scientist for Oasis and this is our team…well, like half of it…of this part of it in any case." He paused, turning, pointing at the others quickly in introduction.

"That is our chief Medical officer Doctor Izzy Lightwood, that's Luke Garroway our resident Map Expert and this is Bindy Yakira and Captain Alec Lightwood Izzy's brother and our security. I know they look kinda intimidating with the guns and tac gear and all that but they're really just here for our protection…" he paused, flashing a smirk and a playful wink Simon's way, nodding towards Bindy and Alec.

"Besides you gotta admit they really do pull off the whole 'badass solider swagger' look flawlessly…I am SO good with the whole rescue-e thing when the rescuer is that pretty…and Bindy's kinda hot too."

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes in faint annoyance, cheeks flushing faintly. Magnus grinned, nudging Simon's shoulder, nodding towards Alec.

"See? Not just a pretty face either- so far today he's saved me from a rampaging Gorgosaurus, a snippy, possibly rabid Alphadon and not one but TWO very shifty lizards… not to mention a heretofore unknown cave dwelling octopi…otherwise known as Becks the…what did you call him darling?"

Simon glanced kind of wearily over the others but gave a faint shrug, shifting Becks a little so Magnus could see him better. Becks turned a bit in his arms, ocular sensor blinking, shifting over Magnus curiously, still staying very close to Simon's chest.

"Tredectipod…"

Magnus practically beamed, leaning a bit closer, looking over Becks with interest- not greed or suspicion but genuine scientific curiosity- it's a look Simon recognizes quite well. He relaxes minutely, shifting Becks a little more.

"Well hello there Becks. It's lovely to meet you too…I've never met a Tredectipod before."

Becks shifted hesitantly, grip on Simon's arm easing up, one of the little appendages raising, giving a little, faint, almost shy wave, followed by a soft trilling little sound, a few quiet little beeps and boops, colors shifting from the soft blue to a warm lime green then a shimmery, bright violet before settling on a daisy like yellow. Simon couldn't help a little huff of a laugh, rolling his eyes affectionately.

Magnus gasped lightly, eyes wide and excited, gaze shifting from Becks to Simon questioningly. Simon smiled, giving a slight shrug, relaxing a bit more now that Becks wasn't so tense and stressed.

"He said it's nice to meet you too…and he likes your lipstick…it's his favorite color."

Magnus chuckled, glancing back at Simon in amusement, quirking his eyebrow, clearly thinking Simon is pulling his leg.

"His favorite color? Re-" Magnus begins but is cut off by a series of beeps, squeaks and boops and a little burst of static, Becks sitting up a bit higher, nodding quickly, a couple of the legs animatedly gesturing, color again shifting to the shimmery violet…the exact same shade as Magnus's lipstick color.

Magnus blinked, head shaking faintly in disbelief and amazement.

"I…wow…" He gave another soft laugh.

"Well thank you very much Becks…you clearly have spectacular taste."

Becks set up higher, skittering from Simon's arm up to his shoulder, colors shifting from the brilliant violet to a warm, cheery pink, releasing a bright, excited string of chattery, trilly beeps.

Simon groaned, shaking his head quickly at Magnus.

"Dude don't encourage him! I already have to budget nearly an extra hour into getting ready so I have time for the morning scavenger hunt to figure out what item of clothing he hid or threw out…and how I'm gonna get it back. He does NOT need encouragement."

Becks gave a little burst of static and a little scoffing huff, a series of dolphin like clicks. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Please! Don't even start that again. The damn shoes are not that bad- the yellow's fun! And we're not having this argument."

An erratic series of boops and squeaks, front legs gesturing animatedly towards Magnus. Simon gave a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head animatedly at the little contraption.

"Oh yeah right! How would that even work? I trip, flail and stumble at least a couple times a day as it is- we SO do not need to add heels to the mix. I don't care how cool they look, that's like signing my death warrant. I try taking five steps in something like that and I'm likely to end up breaking my neck or tumbling out the nearest window. Not all of us have near indestructible Dyneema and Beryllium reinforced exoskeletons you know….I'm just one hundred and forty pounds of flaily, uncoordinated mess of fragile human.

I am VERY much destructible…a fact I tend to prove at least a couple times a month!

Sara said one more sprained wrist, soldering burn or twisted ankle and she's changing the locks on my workroom, locking me out for a month and covering my apartment in bubble wrap…and you know damn good and well she'd do it.

Neither of us want that- she locks us out of my lab and you're out maintenance until I can get back in and since that's like your spa day and you get SUPER cranky if we go more than two weeks that spells a crappy time for both of us…right?

_Right?"_

Becks huffed faintly, ocular sensor rolling, slumping a bit, giving a bit of a sulky beep, practically pouting. Simon gave a faint nod.

"Right…okay good s-…oh umm…hey…" he trailed off, blushing faintly, looking sheepishly over the others rather amused expressions.

"Uh…sorry…we kinda do that sometimes. I actually don't generally realize it until after the fact. It's kinda odd when we meet new people. They usually get used to it…well most of the time. Okay so after they've known me for more than a week or so I've generally done so many odd, random or harebrained things that arguing fashion with a sassy, drama queen of a tredectipod really doesn't even register as a blip. He just has very strong opinions when it comes to style and fashion. Most of which boil down to 'Simon is doing it wrong'.

Oh and um no offense Magnus- you really do have awesome taste. I'm just like REALLY uncoordinated and flaily and tend to work on projects that could be kinda dangerous if not properly handled, sometimes involving building components or the like…

And really uncoordinated, heels and occasional wielding?

Probably a BAD combo.

Totally works for you though." He shrugged, a slightly giggly, sheepish laugh slipping out, nervously brushing his hair back, cheeks flushing faintly, giving an awkward little wave.

"S-so uh…hey…Nice to meet you all…sorry about the whole wild goose chase thing. No hard feelings…right?"

"Scary eyes?"

Simon faltered, shrugging nervously…

"Umm…w-well about t-"

Magnus rolled his eyes, waving Bindy off, smiling exasperatedly at Simon.

"Ignore her sweetheart. Besides can't say it doesn't fit…you're fine, she's just screwing with you because she can sense your fear…She's like a shark only with a smart haircut and a snarky attitude."

Izzy chuckled, smiling, flashing a little wink Simon's way, glancing over at Magnus, quirking her eyebrow.

"Leave it to you Mags to win over a futuristic robosquid with your sense of style."

Magnus laughed, shrugging, totally unconcerned. Luke shook his head in amusement, flashing a welcoming smile, tilting his head in acknowledgment.

"Good to meet you Simon, glad you're alright…gotta admit when we found your ID we were pretty concerned what'd happen before we could find you…good to know we read it wrong."

Alec nodded, moving forward, nodding, extending his hand.

"They're right and absolutely no hard feelings, just glad you're alright. Today's my first day at this job-I'd really prefer to keep from racking up any catastrophic drama or causalities until at least the second."

Simon laughed in surprise, nodding animatedly, returning the handshake, flashing a bright smile.

"Yeah…probably a good goal. Not shooting for a full week?"

Alec quirked his eyebrow, huffing faintly, giving a hopeless wave towards the others.

"Ideally yes…but these people are insane…and I'm a realist."

Izzy chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"You mean pessimist…have a feeling you and Raph will get on like a house on fire."

Alec scoffed, looking at her like she just grew a second head.

"So exactly how hard did you end up hitting your head in our mad dash of terror from Fluffy the Technicolor T-re-"

"Gorgosaurus." Magnus and Simon corrected in near perfect sync.

Alec rolled his eyes at the both of them, shifting back to Izzy, quirking his eyebrow.

"Seriously should we be worried cause you're really not making sense."

Magnus shrugged tilting his head curiously.

"I don't know- think you guys'll hit it off if you give it half a chance."

Alec gave a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head.

" Yeah, no… don't really see me being all buddy, buddy with an overdramatic, snarky supervillian. I think you inhaled too much of those neon glitter bombs. Becks the fashion critical Tredectipod makes more sense."

Becks makes a slight staticy sound, a quick little chirping, booping trill, colors shifting from pink to yellow and then green. Simon glanced over, nudging Becks, quirking his eyebrow in censure.

Alec tilted his head, looking from the little robot to Simon.

"What'd he say?"

Simon blinked, shaking his head.

"I uh…didn't really catch it…all good though- very complimentary."

A very clear scoffing sound from Becks followed by three oddly sarcastic beeps, one little appendage giving a dismissive wave indicating Alec's tac gear and combat boots, body/head shaking faintly, ocular sensor rolling pointedly.

Izzy snickered.

"That is one VERY intelligent tredectipod."

Alec glared totally ineffectually, rolling his eyes.

"Alright…starting to see a few issues with the whole working with my siblings thing. Man, as if getting fashion criticism from my siblings at home and now at work isn't bad enough now I'm getting it from a robosquid…"

Simon gave a slightly sympathetic smile.

"Sorry…try not to take it too personally- he's super critical of like near everyone's fashion choices. I'm just glad people don't actually know what he's saying most of the time otherwise I'd probably be a track star by now with all the fleeing I'd have to do."

Becks made the scoffing sound again. Alec shook his head faintly holding his hand up.

"Hey I'm a solider, this is what I'm required to wear for work. I have to be able to move, and fight and I can't have anything that'd get in the way or tangled and…

And I am defending my wardrobe choices to a color changing robosquid…"

Simon chuckled, nodding animatedly.

"Welcome to my world dude."

Alec huffed out a faint laugh, shaking his head again.

"Alright this is likely the most bizarre part of my day…and I was chased by a dinosaur and saved by a crazy pretty mad scientist in clubware armed with neon glitter bombs…" He trailed off, blinking,

Magnus chuckled, giving a slight shrug.

"Well if anything you must admit it really has been quite a memorable first day."

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

Kay I know this was a kind of abrupt cut off but I figured we don't really have to go through the entire intro conversation…seemed like a decent stopping place.

I really like Simon and Becks, they're gonna bring a lot to this verse.

So just two chapters left…what do you guys think?

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

*** 12 ***


	11. Chapter 11-The Journey Home

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

**Chapter 11:**

**The Journey Home**

{*~********~*~********~*} *-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-*-Alec-* {*~********~*~********~*}

"Okay so it's kinda complicated to get the layout of the company at first- I mean with four upper levels, nine underground levels, over three dozen different departments, close to a hundred labs, hundreds of projects and contracts- both civilian and military- _and_ keeping the projects too dangerous to be weaponized from said military and everything else all going at once there's really no way it couldn't be kinda hard to navigate but you get the hang of it. I'll make sure you get a map. Becks can download it so you can start to familiarize yourself with it. I have it saved in my watch and my handheld but it'd probably be easiest to transfer in the transport.

Now as far as the cafeteria goes the things to avoid ar-"

Alec sighed, dodging around a rough patch of ground as the group made their way back to the anomaly. Geez, the two of them have been going like this for the last hour and a half. Magnus seems totally enraptured by the kid- the two talking a mile a minute about his inventions and findings. Within the first twenty minutes Magnus had pretty much guaranteed the kid a job- _well,_ 'guaranteed', flat out announced Simon was joining the team- same difference. From there he just launched right into plans, questions and babbling…

So very much babbling…

Oh goodness when he'd mentioned his 'gateway gauge' that detects the disturbance in the magnetic field and can predict a gateways appearance up to five hours before it actually opens Alec was nearly worried- he did not realize someone could actually ask that many questions in one breath.

_Good lord…_

Alec shifted forward, glancing over at Magnus, catching his eye.

"Umm, Magnus? Maybe pump the breaks a bit. One, he hasn't even said he'd want t-"

"I want to! I SO want to! Are you kidding me? I mean first off getting to actually- _legitimately_ work on and study the gat-uh Anomalies would be awesome. Just that's incentive enough- but even more? Actually getting to work for Oasis? _Dude!_ That's like the cutting edge of the cutting edge- they're light-years ahead of any other company- and they're in EVERYTHING! Tech, robotics, medical integration, bioengineering, aeronautics and so, so, _SO_ much more.

And that's just the stuff known to the public! CLEARLY there's a hell of a lot more that we have no clue about…

Oasis is like the holy grail of nerd jobs.

I am SO there!" Simon exclaimed, giving an excited little fist pump and near giddy laugh, bouncing lightly on his heels, flashing a beaming smile at Magnus, a look perfectly mirrored by the scientist.

Magnus reached over, squeezing Simon's shoulder, giving a bright, warm laugh, gorgeously deep brown eyes sparking with excitement.

_Damnit he hated having to be the bad guy here but they're getting so far ahead of themselves- he doesn't want the kid to get his hopes up so high that he's crushed if they don't work out._

Alec sighed, shaking his head faintly.

"Look Simon I get that-I do, but I don't know if it's that simple…"

Simon shrugged, a little of the excitement in his eyes dissipating, shifting to a spark of near challenge, giving a bit of a wave.

"I know…and I can handle it. I realize I may not seem like it b-"

Alec sighed, holding his hand up, shaking his head.

"That's not what I mean…and I'm not trying to be a jerk, I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high…I know it seems really exciting but I don't think it's gonna be quite as simple a-"

"So? None of the best things in life are 'that simple'…If you don't have to work for something it's probably not worth having." He faltered, glancing over, flashing a faintly apologetic smile for the kind of flippant response, shrugging.

"Look, Alec- I get what you're saying, I know you're trying to look out for me…and thank you…really I do mean that. But I don't need you to.

I know the kind of impression I give when people first meet me, okay? I'm under no illusions about how I come off; I'm loud and overly excitable and way too eager and optimistic and a whole laundry list of other things…and not gonna lie I can be all of that, no question…but that's nowhere near all there is to me…it's just the first impression.

I am young but I'm nowhere near as naïve as I seem at first glance.

This isn't just some run of the mill company; Oasis is one of the largest, most advanced, most innovative companies in business today- and going by well _**this,"**_ He paused gesturing animatedly at the cretaceous world surrounding them before continuing.

"It's likely also one of the most secretive and well-guarded. Stands to reason you can't just wander in off the street and expect to be hired. I'm sure a strong push from the head scientist can go a long way but there's no way it's gonna be that easy. This is likely the most advanced company in the world handling highly classified military contracts and coming up with innovations that are shaping our world and future even as we speak- I am a flaily, uncoordinated, overly excitable twenty four year old college student who keeps waffling between five majors.

Frankly if all it takes to get me hired on there is a faint nod from a bat crap crazy scientist in club wear armed with kickass heels and glitter bombs I'd be very concerned." He's cut off by a bright laugh from Magnus.

Magnus glanced over, catching Alec's eye, brow quirking smugly, giving an impressed little nod. Alec couldn't help a faint smile at the look, tilting his head in consideration. Simon sighed, glancing between the two before looking over the rest of the group, giving a faint shrug and a slight wave towards them.

"All of you seem really impressive, I've no doubt in my mind you're all the best of the best in your respective fields- in order to hold your own somewhere like Oasis you'd have to be. I'm sure there'll be plenty of people there that will think I can't hack it- and they'd have every right to think that.

Literally all you guys know about me is I'm a very indecisive, way too enthusiastic college student who stumbled across these holes in time, made a few little odds and ends to study them, jumped through one without no backup or weapons armed only with a homemade prey smell masking body spray, and I built the world's most fashion critical robosquid…

That doesn't really instill a lot of confidence.

I'm sure there's all kinds of hoops to jump through; lots of paper work, interviews, evaluations, reviews, and once again going by…well THIS- probably more NDA's, confidentiality agreements, waivers and disclosures than I can likely count. I have no doubt in my mind getting hired on there will take a great deal of effort, determination and skill.

All the things in life that are really worth it do.

I know I'm young and I may not seem up to par so far as you guys are concerned but there is no doubt in my mind I can handle this- and I'll do whatever I have to in order to prove it…to you or anyone else." He shrugged, glancing over the others once more, continuing on.

Alec faltered a minute, glancing over at the others, Bindy and Izzy giving near identical impressed eyebrow quirks, Luke huffing out a slight laugh, shrugging back at Alec. Magnus flashed a knowing, kind of smug smirk and a slightly teasing little wink clearly more sure (And therefore more determined) than ever on his decision.

Alec shrugged, giving a slight, near imperceptible nod Magnus's way before shifting his focus back to Simon, picking up the pace a bit, falling into step next to the younger man. He glanced over, catching Simon's eye.

The younger man caught the look, sighing.

"Alec I know t-"'

Alec shook his head, holding his hand up placatingly.

"Simon- relax…I never said you couldn't handle it-honestly there's no way I could know that either way. Like you said we just barely met you- though in point of fact you're going into this with nearly a year of research and data on these anomaly things, what sounds like a pretty impressive array of inventions and a way too fashion critical robosquid assistant…I've known about them a matter of hours and spent my first hour thinking It was either some super elaborate prank, a real world version of Jurassic Park, or I'd stumbled into a mental institution and was somehow experiencing the delusions of the patients. You're a hell of a lot more prepared for your first day at Oasis than I am.

I'm not saying you couldn't handle it- I just wanted you to keep a level head and understand the reality of the situation so you didn't get too far ahead of yourself, that's all. From what you said it seems like you get that- that's good. You seem prepared to face every challenge or hurdle associated with the company- and FYI you are very correct on the paperwork it's a ludicrous amount…whatever you're picturing triple it…it took nearly three hours for my hand to stop cramping from all the signatures I had to do."

Simon laughed, relaxing a bit.

"Good to know- I'll make sure I stretch before I dive into the paperwork. Anything else I should know going in? You know, besides the threat of 'death by paperwork'?"

Alec gave a faint laugh, nodding quickly.

"Yeah- you're going to work for a supervillian- just throwing that out there right now."

Magnus laughed brightly, rolling his eyes, waving Alec off.

"Raph is not a supervillian!"

Alec scoffed.

"Please! All the guy's missing is an eye patch, shark tank or death ray…and we have military contracts- I've no doubt in my mind somewhere in that place there's a death ray."

Magnus gave a huff of a laugh and a flippant wave.

"Oh now really there's not a-"

"Ahem…" Bindy cleared her throat tilted her head, glancing over.

"Uh, Mags? Remember the whole A-"

He shook his head.

"That was an EMP generator- totally different…"

"No not Akaria's project…Jael's…the one with t-"

"Oh…yeah…huh…I guess that could count…"

Izzy nodded quickly, shrugging.

"And Roxi's T-"

"Oh! Right…Forgot about that one."

"_How could you forget about it!?_ We lost access to the entire third floor for a month and there's still the weird sweet smell that comes through the vents sometimes."

"Well…yeah b-"

"And there's the d-"

"That won't even be feasible for another two months- he said 'have' not 'will have' there's a big difference."

Bindy chuckled…

"Yeah and what about-" she quirked her eyebrow, hand slipping down tapping lightly on the weapon in the holster on her hip.

Magnus waved her off, shaking his head.

"That doesn't count."

"Yeah- but the big one probably does."

"That's n…well…okay yeah…that probably does…" He flashed a slightly sheepish smile and shrug, holding up a finger.

"O-okay so we may have what can be technically classified as a 'death ray' or two…or more but they're legitimate projects not some basement stockpile type deal…and he most definitely doesn't have the other th-"

"Except the Shark tank…" Luke chimed in with a bit of a chuckle.

Alec blinked, steps faltering again.

"H-he actually HAS a shark tank? I was being sarcastic."

Luke shrugged, glancing over.

"Technically 'he' doesn't… the aquarium on sub-basement L does."

Alec groaned, shaking his head, glancing over, catching Simon's eye, pointing.

"Read the damn fine print…every last bit of it…and then tell me just how much of this crazy was actually in there."

Simon chuckled, flashing an amused smile, nodding quickly.

"Will do…So this 'death ray creating, shark tank having' Supervillian boss? Guessing that's the biggest hurdle with the Oasis thing, yeah?"

Alec, Izzy, Bindy and Luke nodded in near perfect sync.

"Oh yeah."

"Yup…"

"No question."

Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes, waving off the lot of them, flashing a reassuring smile at Simon.

"Don't listen to them- Raph's a total sweetheart."

Bindy outright snorted at that.

"Yeah- he's a 'sweetheart' like I'm a 'pacifist.'"

Simon's steps faltered a minute, glancing over, catching Alec's eye, eyebrow quirking questioningly. Alec shrugged, head tilting, giving a bit of a halfhearted wave.

"Like I said it's my first day, I'm still trying to get my sea legs with the crazy…but yeah- no question the biggest hurdle you're gonna find with Oasis is Raphael Santiago."

Magnus huffed.

"He's really not that bad- the dear just has a slightly odd sense of humor, a flair for the dramatic, tends to see flirting as a weapon and plays his strengths to the hilt…nothing wrong with that."

Simon chuckled, glancing over Magnus.

"Yeah so far it sounds like he fits right in with the whole TMTF thing."

Magnus tilted his head, glancing over curiously.

"TMTF?"

Simon blushed, giving a nervous little laugh.

"Umm…y-well you know I didn't know your names I needed something to refer to you as and well 'shifty, shady, government agents was kinda way too long and SSGA is a type of gaming console and yeah I'm a nerd, but I'm less the 'gaming' nerd and more the 'scifi' nerd so I just landed on the first acronym that settled right in my head. I kinda do that-like with my PEDS spray or naming the gateways for my research… hell, even 'Becks' is an acronym. It stands for 'Biological, Electronic, Cephalopod, Kinematic, Surveyor…I do it all the time, it's second nature by now- just a way to streamline, that's all."

Bindy nodded.

"Makes sense- think it's a standard go to move for you egg head science types…a lot of the people at Oasis do the same thing- think I've even heard Raph do it a time or two."

Simon seemed to relax a bit, nodding quickly.

"Exactly…so about this 'Raphael' dude- like how supervillian-y we talking here?"

"He's not a supervillian! He's not any type of villain."

Alec scoffed.

"Really don't think you can rule it out…I mean with the scary letter opener-"

Simon glanced over in confusion.

"Scary letter opener? What's a 'scary letter opener'?"

Alec huffed rolling his eyes.

"You'll know it if you see it, trust me…and that's not even all of it! Just stepping in his office felt like walking into a trap or dungeon. Actually I've been on a couple missions where we went into _actual_ dungeons…they were more inviting."

Magnus blinked before giving a slight laugh, waving him off.

"Oh that's just the Atmosphere Generator."

Alec blinked.

"The what now?"

Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

"It was one of his first inventions- it alters the atmospheric elements of a room- temperature, lights, sounds, pressure, colors and so on. It's really quite effective, especially when you're trying to set a certain mood…"

Alec scoffed, eyes wide, giving a wave.

"And THAT'S the 'mood' he wants to set- Welcome to the darkside'?"

Magnus glanced over, quirking his eyebrow playfully.

"And what 'mood' would you prefer him to be trying to set with you?" He paused, pouting.

"And here I thought he wasn't your type…guess I should be relieved he didn't try his patented weaponized flirting."

Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes, shaking his head in amusement.

"Uh yeah- like I said _emphatically_\- not really into short, overly dramatic, bond villain types."

Magnus smirked, eyes flickering over Alec, flashing a flirty wink.

"Good to know…"

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes yet again, cheeks flushing brightly. Simon laughed, glancing between the two, settling back on Magnus, bouncing lightly on his heels.

"'Weaponized flirting'? That's right up there with 'scary letter opener'. Now I half want to meet the guy just for the random, bizarre terminology."

Magnus smiled, slipping his arm around Simon's shoulders.

"And you will darling- I'm sure once we get past the initial phase you two will get on fine. Though as point of fact he will almost certainly try to scare you away…and while I am stressing he is NOT a supervillian and not in any way a danger to anyone who doesn't pose a legitimate threat to him, Oasis or those he loves, he _can_ be pretty intimidating when you're not used to it…"

Luke chuckled.

"Even when you ARE used to it…I've seen scientists drawing lots to see who had to go tell him when a project had to be scrapped or had negative results…

Jay fainted…twice."

Alec huffed out a sarcastic laugh, raising his eyebrow pointedly, glancing over at Magnus.

"You still insisting he's NOT a supervillian? Cause reall-"

Magnus rolled his eyes, shaking his head animatedly, giving a bit of a wave Alec's way.

"Yes I am. First off that data is flawed- Jay faints at the drop of a hat- he's very intelligent but very neurotic and very easily ruffled- he nearly had a conniption when the cafeteria ran out of soy milk for his four O' Clock latte.

Next I know Raph's definitely something else but it's generally a good thing. Like I said push comes to shove there's no one better to have in your corner. Raph is one of the best people I've ever met- I've known him since he was seven years old. Is he a lot to deal with? Yes…Is he kinda cranky and short tempered at times? Yes...can he be a jackass? Absolutely. Does he have a flare for the dramatic and get far too much of a kick out of screwing with people? Totally…under the right circumstances could he be dangerous? Yes…most definitely yes."

Simon swallowed, glancing over head shaking apologetically.

"Uh…Magnus dude…weren't you trying to make the whole 'NOT a supervillian' argument? Cause gotta say you're kinda doing the exact opposite. All your list is missing is a camouflaged fortress of solitude perched on the side of a mountain."

Magnus's steps faltered.

"Umm…"

Alec gave an incredulous laugh, eyes wide, looking over half in amusement half in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

Magnus held up a finger.

"O-okay so technically it's not on a 'mountain'."

Simon quirked his eyebrow.

"So where is it?"

"Built into the side of a cliff overlooking the ocean b-"

Alec scoffed, blinking.

"Are y-"

Simon flailing.

"Dude! That's worse- like the only place more stereotypically supervillianish is the side of an active volcano! Oh let me guess…that's his summer house."

"Don't be ridiculous- the volcano's clearly for winter…have to get rid of the chill of the year somehow after all."

Both Alec and Simon looked at each other before shifting back to Magnus.

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes, waving them off.

"Guys…I'm kidding…obviously."

Simon blinked, eyebrow quirking.

"HOW is that obvious? The dude's got multiple death rays, cutting edge military tech, a shark tank, a freaking fortress of solitude built into the side of a cliff and access to _time travel."_

Magnus tilted his head concedingly, holding his hand up.

"Alright I see your point but it's really not like that. He's not like holeing up, stewing, plotting revenge on those who wronged him, government overthrows or world domination. He's just kind of withdrawn and secretive and not really the most social person so when he gets out of work he doesn't like having a bunch of people around, that's all."

Alec flashed a near teasing smile, glancing over.

"So…we're adding secretive and antisocial to the 'not a supervillian' list?"

Magnus huffed.

"It's really not like that! He just likes the space and tranquility. The quiet really helps him think, fuels his process and helps him keep perspective…besides the view really is spectacular, the sunsets over the ocean, are mind-blowing."

Simon shook his head.

"Have a feeling you could see some pretty nice sunsets from Lex Luthor's place too…"

Magnus laughed, flashing a smile.

"Okay b-" He began but trailed off, freezing, holding his hand up getting the other's to stop, suddenly sharp and tense.

The other's freeze, looking around. Alec holds his breath, catching a faint tremble in the earth, hand instinctively slipping down to his weapon, looking over catching sight of Bindy doing the same thing, sharp, black eyes scanning their surroundings.

Magnus swallows, nodding forward, voice slipping quiet and sharp, any trace of humor gone.

"We need to move- go fast but be vigilant, try to avoid sudden quick or erratic movements…the Anomaly's just ahead, about two hundred yards past the bend in the canyon."

The other's nodded slipping closer, the rest of the team taking position around Simon, moving him in the center- Alec taking lead, Magnus on his left, Luke on the right, Izzy and Bindy guarding the back. Bindy scanned the surroundings, the sparking weapon at the ready. They picked up the pace, the ground beginning to shake and shiver more, Alec chanced a glance over.

"Magnus any idea what it is?"

He shook his head.

"No I d-" He's cut off by Becks emitting a sharp, quick series of trills and beeps.

Simon paled, swallowing.

"Oh crap…"

Alec's gaze shifted from Magnus over to the younger man.

"He knows what it is?"

Simon nodded, eyes wide, tugging the little robot closer, pulling it off his shoulder, the thing wrapping around his arm clearly holding on tight.

Magnus looked over expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Spinosaurus."

Magnus blinked, freezing.

"W-what…that's not, They're not f-"

Simon shook his head right back, swallowing nervously.

"Neither are Gorgosaurus…I don't know how or why it's here but it is…and it's close."

"Crap…" Magnus muttered.

Simon nodded quickly, tugging Beck's closer, picking up the pace. Alec glanced over, catching Magnus's expression, steps nearly faltering.

_Uh oh…if HE'S worried…._

Alec swallowed, gaze shifting over the surroundings, moving quicker.

"What's a Spinosaurus…is it like a Gorgosaurus?"

Magnus shook his head, scanning the surroundings.

"No bigger…"

"Bigger! How c-" He's cut off by an ear splitting, screeching roar about fifty yards back.

The entire group startles, whipping around, catching sight of what looks like the head of a giant crocodile coming into view around the bend in the canyon…only he's never seen a crocodile that could stand on its hind legs…or had arms ending in three fingered hands tipped with razor sharp claws the size and shape of a butcher knife…a very large butcher knives. The huge, lumbering creature emerged around the bend, coming into full view.

Alec felt his heart stop. It was nearly twice the size of the Gorgosaurus, skin a deep, molted green and brown, dappled with slashes and splotches of dusky black . The head is easily as long as Alec was tall. Running along the creatures back was a nearly sharp looking ridged spine like sail.

_Oh god…_

That long head whipped around, beady yellow eyes zeroing in on them. It reared back, vicious crocodilian jaws opening wide revealing long, sharp, serrated teeth, releasing a screech like roar that reverberated off the canyon walls, shot though them…it was a sound you could feel clear down to your very soul. The beast exploded forward, tearing across the canyon floor straight at them.

The group turned as one, scrambling for the anomaly, darting around the patches of scrub brush and scraggly trees, the creature closing fast.

"_Move, Move Move!" _Bindy shouted.

The group raced ahead, stumbling over the shaking, shivering ground, Magnus hitting a button on his watch.

"_Astrid close the Anomaly!"_

A crackle of static.

"But you're n-"

"We are! We're coming through now but something big's right behind us- start the closure- we'll make it!" he shouted, disconnecting the communication, speeding up, catching Simon's hand, pulling him along.

Ahead of them the anomaly begin to flash and flicker, the edges flaring, pulsing a brilliant violet.

_They were almost there! Just a few more yards! Just a little m-_

The screeching roar sounded again, this time it sounded nearly on top of them, the sound throbbing in his head.

_Oh god it's right on their heels, it's gonna get them, they're n- There!_

Alec reached over, catching Magnus's hand, the entire group hurling themselves into the wild, swirling vortex of light. They hit the ground in a scrambling pile of limbs. He doesn't even have time to catch his breath, just frantically scramble back with the rest of them trying to get away from the anomaly as that huge crocodilian head pierces the endless white void, vicious sharp teeth snapping and gnashing, that terrifying screeching roar sounding impossibly loud, just feet away. He could see the sickly yellow eyes, the pupils dilating. Can feel the heat - smell its acrid breath.

_Oh god…he has his gun but what the hell is that gonna do?! It barely phased fluffy and this thing could eat freaking fluffy for breakfast! Oh god… he's gonna die…he survived the cretaceous only to be eaten by a giant dino crocodile sailboat Frankenstein looking creature in freaking 2050! Oh god…w-_

Off to the side Alec distantly registers shouting, ears picking up a whirling, buzzing sound, similar to Bindy's weapon but a LOT louder. Suddenly a sharp, brilliant burst of what looks like near ultraviolet lightning shoots forward, traveling less than three feet from him, hitting the creature smack between the eyes. There's a sizzling sound and a loud, sharp pained screech, the creature disintegrating just as the swirling vortex collapses in on itself in a brilliant burst of light.

Alec falls back on the ground, blinking uncomprehendingly before slowly leaning back up, glancing over to the side in confusion. Valerie catches the look, shifting the weapon balanced on her shoulder, something that looks like a very large shoulder mounted rocket launcher, the end still crackling and smoking, glowing an eerie white violet, sizzling faintly. She glanced over, Catching Alec's eye, flashing a blink and you'll miss it smirk and wink, giving a near casual shrug.

"So…how's the first day going?"

He blinks.

Magnus huffs, scrambling up, gesturing animatedly towards her, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Damnit Val I told you non-lethal weapons _only!"_

She scoffs, quirking her eyebrow.

"I know you did."

"_Well?"_

"I ignored you."

Bindy chuckled, smirking in approval, moving over next to the other woman, slipping her arm around her waist, leaning in for a quick, enthusiastic kiss.

"Nice save…." She smirked pulling back from the kiss keeping her arm firmly around the other woman's waist, flashing a smirk Magnus's way, nodding towards Valarie, tugging her a bit closer.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mags but _this_ is my knight in shining armor. You'll just have to find someone else for your kiss reward."

Valerie quirked her eyebrow, glancing questioningly over at Magnus, shifting the weapon a little.

"Your what now?"

Magnus held his hands up placatingly, sending a faint glare Bindy's way.

"Okay now that's taken out of context…see what happened was-"

"_DUDE! That was SO cool!"_ Simon exclaimed, scrambling over, big, light brown eyes shifting over the weapon in interest.

"I didn't get a chance to see hers in action but this is the big version you mentioned right? The death ray like thing? Is it fusion or fission…oh or electro based- with the violet spectrum that's the most likely-." Becks turned, giving a series of beeps, clicks and boops, shifting back on Simon's shoulder for a better look waving a couple of the appendages animatedly.

Simon shook his head.

"No I don't think it's just that- I know you really like the color but most weaponry isn't designed with impressing fashion critical tredectipods in mind. And any way…"he trailed off, flashing a sheepish smile and a slightly geeky wave.

"Oh uh…h-hi…I'm Simon. I was not a lost hiker- I was investigating…Magnus wants me to come work with you guys! How awesome is that? I mean r-…

Alec swallows, blinks again, just kind of slumping back on the ground, letting the Simon babble and the random chatter and banter going on around him wash over him, the reality of this insanity really settling in probably for the first time today.

This was going to be his life.

He was going to end up like them…

He was going to be jumping through holes in time- being chased by bizarre creatures that died off millions of years ago. Going to reach a point where crazy, harebrained, skin-of-your-teeth escapes and giant death rays were going to become such an everyday, mundane occurrence that you're chatting, quipping and laughing not two minutes later.

A point where he's laughing about pirate ships and a literal sea monster with a gold boot stuck in its neck, and Vikings who cheat you out of your clothes and being nearly eaten by creatures from near every branch of evolutionary life…

_Um…n-no…no he can't do this…_

_This is just too much- it's too insane…it just is…_

There's no way in hell he could do this every day. No way he could get to a point where he's laughing and joking two minutes after nearly being eaten by a primordial monster that was then freaking disintegrated less than twenty feet from him …it's just not gonna work…it's not worth the insanity…not worth the risk…nothing's worth this risk.

He'll have to tell Raphael he'll just have to find someone els…

He's spiraling thoughts are cut off by a bright, surprised laugh from Magnus. He looks over curiously- Magnus is talking excitedly with Simon, gently petting Beck's, all but cooing over the little octopi like thing, he gives a near giggle when the tredectipod makes a little trilling noise, skittering down Simon's arm, hopping over onto Magnus, clambering up his arm, perching lightly on his shoulder, beeping and booping, colors flickering like a metallic, prismatic rainbow. He reaches up, again petting the odd little robot, gaze shifting from it over, catching Alec's. His smile widens all the more, deep, gorgeous brown eyes sparkling with excitement and amazement.

Alec feels his breath catch, that excited little buzzing thing that had nothing to do with the anomaly again flickering over him- even stronger than before.

He swallowed.

_Yeah, he's gonna love this job._

{*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*} *-*-*End Of Chapter Notes!*-*-* {*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*}

Kay so I know some people probably would have preferred Alec saving the day but it's his 1st day, he's still getting his sea legs- besides part of the whole 'team' thing is no one person has to carry everyone…Also I have a soft spot for kickass women.

Don't worry we have 9 more stories in this verse- more than enough chances for Alec to save the day…

Just one chapter left- I have it done but I still need to proof and I'm gonna do a complete read through. I'm shooting for posting the final chapter Saturday but it is possible I'll get it up Friday…

Anyways what do you guys think?

_P.S…_

_**This**__ is a Spinosaurus…_

wp-content/uploads/2016/08/spinosaurus_

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

*** 17 ***


	12. Chapter 12-Meeting Your Destiny

_***-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**M**__**u**__**l**__**t**__**i**__**v**__**e**__**r**__**s**__**e**__**M**__**y**__**s**__**t**__**e**__**r**__**i**__**e**__**s**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-***___

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

**Chapter 12:**

**Meeting Your Destiny**

_Here it is the last chapter_

_(FYI Before I post the final chapter I always do a final read through and edit for continuity and all that__…__I added a bit here and there__…__I reuploaded all of the chapters with the final versions of them.)_

**{*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*}**

***-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-*-Magnus-***

**{*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*}**

_What a wonderfully exciting, remarkable day!_

So many twists- and every last one of them good- don't get that too often. Yes the false trail was a blindside but it was far better then what they were fearing. They'd went into this thinking it was a race against time to rescue the single most lost hiker in the history of hiking, a fear only compounded when they actually got a look at said 'lost hiker'. Simon was absolutely adorable and totally endearing but from the holoclip he seemed about as tough and resilient as a soap bubble. Magnus really did try to keep his spirits up when they'd found his student I.D. but honestly he didn't have high hopes of finding the darling before something truly dreadful happened.

He has never been so happy to misread something in his life.

The darling was far tougher than he looked; brave, delightfully creative and imaginative, wily and absolutely brilliant. Magnus was really looking forward to the boy joining the team, he had a feeling they'd work together perfectly- he was already planning. The lab right next to his was open- for some odd reason they couldn't get anyone to keep it. He had no idea why, it was by far one of the most spacious and had far more amenities than most. There was even a door connecting it directly to his lab and he's always willing to lend a hand if someone needs it or an ear if they want to bounce ideas around.

Cheyenne had it longest- nearly a month- but when the other half of Astrid's botany lab opened up she kinda pounced on it. I mean he'd of probably tried to play it cooler- she'd seemed quite desperate, practically scrambling at the chance but it did make sense. Chy's been crushing on the cute botanist for months, being labmates would be a natural opening and a chance to get closer to the girl…plus with the greenhouse's flowers and such the entire wing always had a lovely smell.

She seemed to be settling in nicely- and at least now he didn't have to feel too bad about turning his music back up. He tries to keep it down but it really does help him with his process.

Hmm…hopefully he and Simon don't have too different tastes.

Eh he's a college student- he's used to living in dorms- surely a little extra volume, bass and energy's nothing new there. He might even appreciate it. Must of been holding the lab for just the right scientist- he's sure that's Simon. He really thinks they'll get along swimmingly.

Plus Becks seemed utterly fascinating, he's dying to learn more about the delightful little contraption and all the other amazing inventions Simon's came up with. Just the bit he's seen and heard of were truly remarkable- and that's working from some homemade workshop and a dorm. If the kid has his own _actual_ lab? Oh goodness the possibilities are endless. He's got a feeling Simon would be quite fun to collaborate with- the two of them together would be unstoppable.

And he's been studying the anomalies for nearly a year already! He's starting leaps and bounds ahead of near every new hire they've had. That means they don't even have to do the whole dramatic dino reveal thing.

Well…okay that's a bit of a downer- it's always quite amusing seeing the first reactions- they actually had a compilation of their 'Welcome To Oasis' introductions that kept circulating. No one was even sure who puts the security footage together or sends it out. Most likely it's one of the cyber security team but as every last one of them have hacking abilities likely capable of taking down entire countries and can cover their tracks enough to basically become ghosts it's not likely they're gonna figure out which one anytime soon. Besides it's not really spying or hacking 'per say' just harmless, camaraderie building- not to mention completely hilarious- kind of an unofficial way of being hazed onto the team. He's sure Alec's has already been uploaded, he needs to keep an eye out for the 'WTO' tag in his holomemos.

Whenever it comes out he'll have to be sure to save a copy. When people left their clips were usually removed…and after all the excitement today he has a feeling Alec may be on his way out before he's really even totally 'in'.

Not like he could blame the guy; it was a LOT for a first day. In a matter of hours he went from thinking he was taking a 'nice, low key, corporate job' to jumping through a hole in time on a rescue mission and nearly being eaten by a pissed off Gorgosaurus…and then a Spinosaurus that could've probably _eaten_ the damn Gorgosaurus…then seeing said Spinosaurus disintegrate less than ten feet away…

Um…yeah…that's a hell of a lot for a first day.

He was really hoping to kinda ease the guy into the crazy. Just lead in with Izzy and Max, give him a tour, show him all the amazing, wonderful things he'd get to experience, tell him about all the exciting adventures he could have and just kind of slowly ease into the whole terror inducing areas of the job.

Yeah…pretty sure the whole 'ease into it' deal kinda went out the window with the disintegrating Spinosaurus. The poor darling looked totally struck in the aftermath of their escape and he'd been pretty quiet during the trip back.

Magnus truly meant to check up on him but he got rather sidetracked by Simon. More specifically trying to prepare the dear for his first meeting with Raphael. He knew damn good and well the brat's trying to intimidate Simon right at this very moment…he can only hope he prepared the sweetheart enough to withstand the Raphael dramatics. No question Raph would be doing his level best to drive Simon off and disrupt Magnus's plans- he could be so finicky about the whole 'rules' thing when they didn't conflict with one of his own schemes.

He tried to find Alec after they got back and he had Simon all set for his meeting but the dear was nowhere to be found. That was a real shame- he was hoping he'd at least get a chance to see the guy before he left…

_Hmm…would it be too forward to ask Izzy or Max for his number? Just to check up on him of course._

_Well…it could be b-_

"Hey Magnus? Are you i-oh…there you are…Hey…"

Magnus startled faintly at the voice, so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the door whirling to face the speaker.

_Well…speak of the devil…_

Alec was standing right next to his worktable, just a few feet away. Man, he knew the guy was a trained soldier and stealth kinda came with the territory but even so Magnus must have been pretty lost in his own head not to register someone that close. Alec shifted, flashing a kinda unsure smile, giving a slightly awkward wave, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Umm…hey…I was looking for you. Wasn't sure if you were in here it was so quiet." He faltered a bit, kind of shifting again, brushing his hair back nervously, glancing back up at Magnus.

Wow…he looks nervous…unsure…and kinda like he's been really going round on something…

_Gee…wonder what?_

_Sigh…_

_Well…at least the darling was kind enough to stop in and say goodbye in person. That is something…he supposes._

He took a deep, kind of steadying breath, pasting on a bright smile, pulling up his standard cheeky, flirty façade, trying to mask the flit of disappointment, slipping closer.

"Well you've found me…now what?"

Alec gave a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"Cute…"

Magnus smirked, flashing a playful wink.

"Why thank you gorgeous- I do try."

He huffed, shaking his head, eyes flickering over Magnus, flashing a slight smile.

"Yeah…I get the feeling you don't really have to 'try'."

Magnus couldn't help a faint blush, subconsciously settling closer, giving a bit of a flippant wave, chuckling.

"Mmm…too true…though some people are more than worth the effort." He murmured teasingly, settling closer still, practically batting his eyes.

Alec sighed, shaking his head, shrugging.

"Magnus…c-can we maybe talk for a minute? Like for real…"

Magnus deflated a bit, sighing giving a faint nod.

"Of course darling, I don't mean to make light of it…I actually kinda saw this coming."

Alec blinked in surprise.

"You did?"

Magnus shrugged, slumping a little against the work table, giving a bit of a lackadaisical wave.

"Well…yeah…I mean after all the insanity today. It was a lot for a first day. I really did want to sort of ease you into the insanity. Not that it makes it necessarily easier to process the whole being chased down by primordial monsters thing but it kinda does…well…a bit…o-okay so that part is always crazy and insane but when it's weighed against all the amazing, wonderful parts it really does even out. But I know going from thinking you're taking a cushy, low stress corporate job to being chased down by creatures setting their sights on you for their next meal in a matter of hours really is far too much to process so quickly.

I really wish it would have went better for your first day- but I do understand. Not gonna lie I was really hoping you'd stick around. The rescues were quite fun-especially you shielding me…I could most definitely get used to having a bodyguard when the body guarding me is…well…_that."_ He chuckled, gesturing towards Alec, waggling his eyebrow.

"Actually it may be for the best- from what Raph, Izzy and the others gripe I throw myself into enough danger as it is…probably don't need even more incentive there."

Alec blushed faintly, chuckling, rolling his eyes, trying to fight off an exasperated smirk, quirking his eyebrow, shifting a little closer.

"You really can't help yourself can you?"

Magnus chuckled, shrugging.

"Not really no…" He sighed, settling closer, flashing a less teasing, more real smile.

"It really was delightful meeting you darling, and not just because of the eye candy. I think you would have been a wonderful addition to the team, but I do understand. Quite sorry to see you go. I am glad you came by to tell me in person though." He paused, taking a deep breath, flashing a warm, hopeful smile, brushing his hair back, tucking a few strands behind his ear.

"So-um… I know we've only known each other for a few hours but it really has been delightful meeting you and I'd quite like the chance to get to know you better. Maybe we could see each other again? Grab lunch or something?"

Alec gave a soft huff of a laugh, smiling, settling right next to him.

"Magnus, you'll see me tomorrow- my shift starts at 8. If you want we can have lunch together though."

Magnus froze a moment, perking up.

"I-wait…so…you're staying?"

He shrugged, flashing a warm smile, nodding.

"Yeah…think you're kinda stuck with me…hoping you're okay with that?"

Magnus gave an excited cheer, darting forward, throwing his arms around Alec's neck, hugging him tightly. He leaned up, pressing a happy, enthusiastic kiss to his cheek before startling faintly, realizing what he was doing.

He swallowed, pulling back a little, sheepishly glancing up.

"Oh umm…sorry about that darling- I'm kinda the excitable/affectionate type. That wasn't really intentional, I just got a little carried away. I know that throws some people, makes them uncomfortable or what have you- especially stoic, straight-laced, military types.

I-if it bothers you or you're not comfortable with it I understand…I'll try to cut back on it. I…honestly I can't make any promises but I will do my best. The last thing I'd want is to make someone uncomfortable."

Alec sighed faintly, giving a slight shrug.

"Well…truth be told I'm not usually that comfortable with most people being overly touchy and affectionate."

Magnus deflated a bit, pulling back, giving a slight nod, beginning to remove his arms from around Alec.

"I understand darling, tha-" Magnus trails off as Alec catches him around his waist, pulling him back in, flashing a near playful smile, catching Magnus's eye.

"But you're not 'most people'…"

He hums softly, hands splaying on Magnus's back, sliding down, settling at the small of his back, pressing him a little closer, leaning down, lips brushing lightly against Magnus's ear.

"And I am most definitely okay with you being as affectionate as you like with me…"He moves one hand, reaching up, gently brushing a bit of Magnus's hair back behind his ear, thumb lightly tracing along his jaw.

"Are you okay with that?" Alec murmurs, nuzzling lightly against his hair, humming softly before pulling back just enough to gauge Magnus's expression.

Magnus's breath catches, freezing in surprise, totally caught off guard. Alec begins to lean in just a bit, glancing up meeting Magnus's eyes questioningly, pausing, waiting for his answer. He falters slightly, beginning to pull back losing a little of the confidence.

_Oh that will NOT do at all…_

Magnus unfreezes, giving a soft, excited laugh, dark eyes sparking bright. He reaches up, fingers catching in Alec's hair, tugging him back in and down, leaning up the rest of the way, closing the distance, catching his lips in a soft, slow kiss. Alec's breath caught, giving a soft hum of approval, tugging Magnus in even closer, reaching up fingers sliding through his soft, violet tinged hair. Magnus hummed softly, melting into the kiss, completely losing himself in the moment. Alec's hand slid down from Magnus's hair, again tracing along Magnus's jaw, tilting his head a little giving him a better angle, deepening the kiss for just a moment. Magnus whimpered softly as they parted, nipping lightly at Alec's lower lip before pulling back just enough to look the other man over.

He gave a soft, breathless laugh, eyes sparkling bright and curious, unable to stop a slightly disbelieving, amazed smile. Alec caught the look, head tilting curiously. Magnus laughed again, shrugging, unable to stop a brilliant, beatific smile.

"Sorry this just rather caught me off guard…"

Alec gave a bit of a laugh himself, quirking his eyebrow.

"Uh…really? How? I was practically drooling over you the entire day…well during the parts of the day I wasn't yelling at you for being insane or running for my life…I wasn't exactly subtle."

Magnus chuckled, smiling brightly, tugging him closer, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck.

"True…but even so being attracted to someone and actually acting on said attraction are two very different things. I honestly didn't think you'd be the type to be so forward- that's in no way a complaint by the way, I am totally okay with this- MORE than okay…SO much more…

You just kinda struck me as the level headed, minimal risk type. I didn't take you for the kind of person to start something up with a coworker- once again SO not a complaint…I may actually be happier misreading this than I was with the Simon thing."

Alec chuckled, tilting his head concedingly, giving a slight shrug.

"Well…yeah…you read that right- especially the work thing. I'm totally the 'look before you leap' type. Always play it safe, try to look at something from every angle and make a well informed, practical, rational decision. I don't really do the 'bold, daring move' thing…not unless there's very specific, extenuating circumstances, when it's really, really worth the risk…

But you know- until today I've also never been the type to jump through a hole in time or run straight at a fluffy, pissed off dinosaur…Kinda seems the 'practical, rational' approach may not really fly here..." He paused, reaching up, gently tucking a few soft, violet tinged locks behind Magnus's ear, thumb lightly tracing along the serpent earcuff, trailing down his cheek, lightly caressing his jaw, leaning in, bumping his nose lightly against Magnus's shifting over.

Alec leaned over, nuzzling lightly against Magnus's ear, giving a soft, growly hum that sent a delightful shiver clear down Magnus's spine. Alec gave a soft breath of a laugh, lips brushing his ear. Magnus whimpers softly, knees going weak, arms around Alec's neck tightening.

He hummed approvingly, nuzzling again, this time just behind Magnus's ear, nipping lightly on his earlobe, voice going soft and low.

"And I have a feeling this particular 'bold, daring move' is very much worth the risk."

Magnus gave a soft near purr of a sound, running his hand's up Alec's back, catching in his hair again, flashing a teasing little smirk, dark eyes sparking bright.

"Mmm…sweetheart you have no idea…but you will…" He murmured, voice like velvet, tugging him down into a deep, passionate, breathtaking kiss.

**{*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*}**

***-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-*-Raphael-***

**{*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*~******* ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *******~*}**

_Damnit Magnus…_

Can't believe he told some total stranger- some random college student no less- that they'd hire him.

_All but guaranteed it!_

What the hell was he thinking? He should have the man checked for a concussion. Well…it's Mags…he doesn't even know how he'd tell a red flag at this point.

Probably if he starts suddenly acting practical.

_Seriously what was the thinking there?_

Yeah alright; from what Mags said the kid had a couple tricks up his sleeve, nothing wrong with that. He'd actually been studying the Anomalies for nearly a year- even invented his own tech to evaluate, catalog and otherwise document them.

Okay, he has to admit that's pretty impressive…takes a lot of drive and ambition to take on something like that all on your own. Shows initiative and skill- definite plus. And the guy's known about the Anomalies for nearly a year and hasn't gone babbling to anyone about it- though he did at first bluff about sending info and their pictures to people on this side of the anomaly for insurance purposes…that did make Raph chuckle a bit- bold move.

Bold was good…He liked Bold. Kid even thought far enough ahead to hide copies of his work in multiple formats and locations so it can't all be taken or deleted. That's definitely a few points in his favor. Shows intelligence and a healthy dose of suspicion-specifically of 'shadowy Government organizations'…those are good instincts right there. Necessary attributes when dealing with things like this, can never be too careful.

Raphael definitely wanted to meet the guy, talk with him, go over his findings and see just how clever the kid really was. From what Mags said it does seem like he would be a near ideal fit, and maybe under other circumstances Raph might be of the same mindset. But even so they can't just go extending job offers to every random scifi nerd who bumbles onto their work.

_There's a procedure damnit. _

Especially when entertaining the possibility of bringing a civilian into the mix. There are interviews, background checks, NDA's, more background checks, thorough evaluations of their personal, professional and social networks to flag any possible issues or threats, a scouring for any and all dangerous connections or affiliations that could compromise them AND a bombardment of psych evals to ensure they can actually mentally handle the pressure, stress and drama associated with everything they do here.

Not to mention the whole Rosetta Chipping thing…which is kinda a red flag for a lot of people. Can't say he blames them- having your new job require a random experimental implant you've never heard of does tend to come off as a little sketchy.

And alright his whole 'thing' probably doesn't generally help elevate the sketchiness. That's not intentional…well…not most of the time anyways. But the chip really is a necessity- there's enough hang ups, hurdles and missteps when dealing with people from totally different time periods and cultural backgrounds without tossing language barriers into the mix.

It is a lot for anyone to process. There's no guarantee even someone like Alec with years of government training could actually handle it all. But with a civilian? Some random college student that just happened to stumble into it?

They're totally flying blind.

Yeah the kid's been fine for a year on his own, working under his own terms and his own discretion but actually working at Oasis, encountering these things- and everything associated with them- all the dangers, all the risks, all the complications and ramifications on a day to day bases? That's a whole different ballgame.

It's just way too much of a risk.

For him, for them, for everyone involved.

It is far too dangerous.

They can't just jump into it like this. That's totally impractical. Even so Mags already made the offer, made the mistake…now Raph just needed to find a way to clean it up. That might be easier said than done.

The kid's been investigating the anomalies on his own for the better part of a year. He's clever, curious and from what Mags said pretty tenacious. Quite admirable qualities to be sure but they do make for very stubborn individuals. If Raphael flat out tells him he can't work here the kid would be relentless, could end up jeopardizing the company… or worse yet end up continuing his own research. Could end up stumbling through the wrong anomaly…could end up like him.

_Yeah…h-he really can't let that happen._

The kid did fine with the Cretaceous creatures, and that was impressive no doubt, but there's a hell of a lot more out there to be afraid of. He can look out for his people, but he can't have just any random college student running at these. There are far too many risks.

But how to fix it?

Well…there is his standard fallback option…it's probably not the best way, and it will probably piss Magnus off to no end as going by his excited babbling over the coms he's already developed a major soft spot for the kid, but it's probably the most practical option.

Magnus all but guaranteed him a job with them, and right now that's exactly what the kid wants. So long as he actually wants to work here Raphael's pretty well stymied…so the most logical solution is to simply make it so that he does NOT want to work here.

Might not be too easy.

This kid jumped into a hole in time to an unknown world armed only with a homemade robosquid and a dino repelling body spray- clearly he won't be super easy to scare off. That could be a challenge for most anyone.

But…well…Raphael is not just 'anyone' and he really does have a knack for it…hell, he had a knack for it before the whole Actualizare 'project'…now?

Uh…yeah he's got this.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he actually WANTS to scare some helpless little college kid- despite his dramatics and little games he's not in fact some heartless monster- but it's really best for everyone involved. I mean yeah, there is the possibility that Mags was right and the kid really could hack it. He's nothing if not adaptable and if by chance that's the case then he'll know soon enough and switch his plan up accordingly but really what are the odds of some random, flaily, overly excitable college kid being able t-

He's brought out of his thoughts by the proximity alarm signaling someone approaching his door. He turned, making his way over to his chair, quickly hitting a couple buttons on the desk, fiddling with the rooms décor, making it a bit darker, more ominous, punching up the inkiness of the black and the sharp, striking red. It was a simple thing, just a little atmosphere manipulation but it really did work wonders putting people on edge. Made the actual intimidation far easier when they were already jumpy and nervous.

Add in his little ace up his sleeve and really this whole thing was a cakewalk.

Not gonna lie, pretty entertaining too- and he doesn't care what Div, Izzy and Kevin say he is NOT a wannabe supervillian damnit. First off he's not a 'wannabe' anything…next he's not a supervillian _'per say'-_ he just has a bit of a dramatic flair and a few totally harmless, slightly supervillianish leanings, that's all.

Hey if anything it keeps life interesting.

He gave a slight chuckle, settling into his chair, absently grabbing the letter opener from his desk- It was quite effective panicking the soldier boy, fair guess it'd work wonders on a nervous college kid…plus it was just kinda fun…

_Yeah alright, what can he say? He's been friends with Mags too long- the drama queen tendencies were contagious._

Eh, nothing wrong with being a bit over the top every now and then. Adds a dash of excitement and spice to life. Besides it does tend to play to his advantage…and really it should be all but expected. I mean come on- he's a shadowy, secretive tech mogul running a wildly advanced company with ties into near every facet of human society that has a reach stretching clear across the globe and further.

Really someone like that NOT playing it up a bit, leaning into the image and having a little fun should be a red flag in and of itself. That much reach and power and no sense of humor to counter it? Now that right there is a scary combo…Those are the ones you need to worry about.

_Besides, if he can't lean into his supervillianish tendencies every now and then, honestly, what's the point?_

And this really was for the kid's own good even though it might be hard for him to see.

Raphael never had that issue anymore…

Thanks to the actualizare there wasn't really much of anything he couldn't see…even if he didn't want to. He's far better off than most in his situation. He actually has control of the system- thanks to his modifications he has more control than anyone ever in the program. His mind is completely his own, he has total control over his thought processes, actions and so on and he can even kinda mute it, muffle it, pull back more than the originators would ever believe possible…even so it's never completely off, it never really stops- he can never just see, think, process or feel like a totally normal person. A normal _**human.**_

All these years and it still catches him off guard just how much he misses that feeling. Guess you never do truly realize what you have till it's gone.

He took a deep breath, relaxing, rolling his neck, gasping faintly as the actualizare begins to kick in, augmented senses shifting more to the forefront, everything becoming sharper, brighter, louder, just more...nearly too much. He shivers faintly.

_Dios, so very long dealing with this and it still feels just as unsettling as the very first time he experienced it._

It's always such a bizarre sensation, the weird, tickling buzz at the back of his brain, the odd electrical tingle that shifts over his skin, nerve endings lighting up, energizing, feeling almost like grabbing a live wire, the energy surging, pulsing, coursing through him…only there's no pain…But logically he knows there SHOULD be pain.

It's like a phantom sensation. He's always bracing for it but it never comes. With any luck his stabilizers, adaptors and pain receptor modifiers are strong enough that it never does. He's seen the fallout when it does. It is not pretty…he would not wish that pain on anyone…

Well…he wouldn't wish it on anyone not directly responsible for the actualizare 'program' in any case. After all the pain, trauma, terror and suffering they've caused they'd deserve every last bit of it and far, far worse…and if he has any say in it they will most definitely get every last thing they deserve and then some.

But that will have to wait…a lot.

If anything he has the time to plan.

And in the meantime it did have its advantages.

He shivers, shaking off the tingly, buzzing electric feel that once more shifts over his skin, over every last nerve ending signaling the program's fully activated. He takes a couple deep breaths, forcing himself to relax, settling back in the chair. He swallows again, senses spiking, kicking up. He takes one more deep breath, letting it out slowly to center himself, going through the sudden influx of information, filtering out the trivial, tuning and refining his senses, focusing on the person approaching his office.

He paused, head tilting curiously, somewhat caught off-guard.

_Huh…_

_Kay not what he expected…_

Wow…that's a LOT of energy. He's never felt so much from just one person. It's odd, exciting, kind of intriguing. There's a lot of energy there, a lot of emotion; so many different types bouncing, twisting and ricocheting off one another it's hard for Raphael to keep track. Erratic, nervous energy, a sharp, bright stubborn streak, a healthy dose of suspicion all but buried underneath wonder and bright excited energy. There's so much amazement and a near dizzying amount of enthusiasm and optimism that he's trying oh so hard to tramp down but to absolutely no avail. The guy's like a livewire…

I-it is most definitely not a bad thing.

_O-okay…wow…_

SO not what he was expecting.

He didn't really know what he was expecting exactly but it was most definitely not this. That really wa-

Despite the multiple forewarnings Raphael still startles faintly at the light, hesitant knock at the door, momentarily lost in the dizzying, jumbled mess of emotions and excited, electric, buzzing energy he's picking up from the newcomer. The door opens, creaking ominously (a byproduct of the atmosphere generator.). He feels the guy hesitate a moment, a faint wave of confusion at the sound before a little flicker of humor, a soft, warm, surprisingly appealing little laugh escaping, door closing behind him.

"Wow…thought they were exaggerating about the whole supervillianny shtick. Magnus told me about the atmosphere projector and a few of the other things. You're even doing the dramatic chair turn thing like Alec said…Ooh! Do you have the scary letter opener too? Alec really stressed the whole 'scary letter opener' thing. I'm super curious what that's all about."

_Oh god d-_

Damnit Magnus. Of course he'd give the guy a warning. One step ahead…And Alec too…Now he's kinda regretting using the more flattering footage for the WTO update- after he's done with this he may need to take another pass at that.

He huffed faintly, slumping a bit in his chair, subtly tucking the letter opener into his jacket pocket.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The kid gave an amused chuckle and a faint scoff, Raphael could practically hear the sarcastic eyebrow raise.

"Uh huh…of course you don't. So you just normally set in your gloomy, darkened office with your chair facing a blank wall contemplating the futility of existence? Didn't really take the head of one of the most prominent, well connected tech firms in the entire world to have the tendencies and temperament of an Emo teenager."

Raphael can't quite keep in a surprised huff of a laugh, giving a casual wave, beginning to turn his chair around at a more normal pace.

"Eh you know i-" He trailed off, chair finishing its rotation, finally spotting the kid.

_Well…definitely not a kid._

_Wow…_

Okay…Mags gave _**him**_ a heads up- apparently several- it'd of been nice if he'd extended that little courtesy to his best friend too. He said the guy was brilliant and excitable and kind of sassy…he did not mention the fact the guy was freaking adorable…

O-okay so he might of kinda said something to that effect but it was just a quick little blip of a thing and buried in the never-ending stream of Magnus-babble. He can't be expected to pick up on every last part of it damnit! They've been best friends for over two decades- he should know Raphael well enough to highlight the important parts. Apparently he should have listened closer to the babble.

Way closer.

Yeah a heads up would've been helpful here. The guy had soft, near pretty features, a sunny, playfully amused smile, light brown, kind of chaotic hair slightly given to curl and big, bright golden brown eyes filled with so much curiosity and excitement, a brilliant, exciting little spark of challenge lighting up the pretty bright depths.

The guy was easily the cutest person he'd ever seen, but that's not what was stopping Raphael in his tracks, making his breath catch and his heart rate spike.

He was adorable, no question, to a nearly unsettling degree…but oh wow…

There was SO much more there. So much just below the sweet, cute, thoroughly disarming surface. So much intelligence, creativity, passion, drive, determination and excitement…so much energy, wonder, spark and fire dancing and flickering just behind the pretty golden brown eyes and adorably endearing smile.

_Dios…he felt a bit of it when his other senses kicked up, the buzzing energy, the excitement and spark but…oh wow…That was nothing compared to actually seeing it._

_He was absolutely breathtaking._

Raphael swallowed, giving a slight, almost nervous little wave.

"Umm…hola."

The guy blinked in surprise, eyes shifting over Raphael, widening faintly, the little challenging fire in his pretty eyes kind of faltering, a soft pink coloring his cheeks. A faint wave of nervousness and uncertainty slipped over the younger man, overshadowing the confidence and spark, causing him to kind of draw back into himself.

_What would ca-_

_Oh…there it was…_

A bright burst of a whole new kind of nervous energy. He finds Raphael attractive..._very_ attractive…and it's worrying him.

_Why?_

Is he already seeing someone? That could be…but no…he's not seeing any signs of a romantic attachment…he doesn't feel guilty about the attraction…so not that…

Is it because they may be working together? Or that if this works out Raphael would be his boss… could be…but that doesn't really feel right either.

It can't just be because they're both men- it's _**2050; **_they're a good two decades past the whole 'same sex squeamishness' thing.

_So what c-_

_Ah damnit…__**Magnus.**_

Magnus warned him about the intimidating…he knows Raphael's near entire bag of tricks. He warned him about the intimidation, the atmosphere adapter, all of that…stood to reason he'd warn him about possible flirting as a weapon too. And the guy just all but called him out on his whole 'supervillianny shtick' as he put it. Which means he probably figured Raphael will be switching things up, going another route…

A route that makes him nervous and kind of self-conscious. One that means likely any attempt on Raphael's part at flirting will likely be met with marked suspicion, vague annoyance and the assumption of attempted manipulation and general jackassery.

W-Which to be fair nine times out of ten would undoubtedly be right on the mark…

Unfortunately this is kinda the tenth.

Which…well…kinda sucks…

Like a lot…

Crap…

_And again…__**Damnit**__ Magnus._

Raphael took a deep breath, putting on a convincingly charming smirk to hide his disappointment, going for his standard relaxed, slightly cocky, completely in control persona. He shifted, flashing a confident smirk, settling forward a bit with a flippant little wave.

"Well I do like to make an entrance… a lasting first impression is always best…oh, speaking of…" He shifted, pushing the chair back, standing up, slinking around the desk, coming to a stop just in front of Simon, flashing a sharp, self-assured, vaguely flirty little smirk, extending his hand in near challenge.

"Raphael Santiago…I have heard quite a lot about you, Simon Lewis."

Simon flushed lightly, blinking in surprise, breath catching, heart picking up a few tics at the tone before he seems to falter, a dizzying swirl of nervous emotions and jitters slipping over him before it again seems to shift so quickly Raphael can barely keep up, the nerves and awkwardness pushed back by a sharp, bright burst of stubbornness and indignation.

He takes a deep breath, shoulders squaring, the bright, sparking challenge returning to those pretty golden brown eyes, even brighter than before. He flashed a slightly sarcastic smile, head tilting, reaching forward, catching Raphael's hand in a strong, sure grip, shaking firmly.

"Ditto…Raphael Santiago."

_Damn…._

Raphael froze a moment, totally caught off guard by the turn, feeling an excited, electric thrill shoot clear to his toes. He took a deep breath, trying to stifle a soft gasp at the new deluge of information triggered from the touch; a dizzying whirlwind of the younger man. Facts, stats, image and audio clips and hundreds of other blips flitting through so quickly a human brain wouldn't even begin to register….but his does…every last one. This is the closest he's ever been to being 'grateful' having the actualizare capabilities.

He never imagined anything could cause that…but then again he also never imagined anyone like Simon Lewis.

He swallowed, blinking, head tilting, eyes sparking bright and curious. He hummed softly, squeezing his hand, thumb idly stroking the back of his hand. He hears Simon's heart rate pick up a few tics, a dizzying buzz of excitement slipping though the younger man. Raphael can't help tugging him in a little, shifting closer, eyes again flickering curiously over the other man, unable to stop a rather impressed eyebrow raise.

Simon's breath caught again, subconsciously shifting closer himself, flushing even more, this time the pretty pink tingeing not just his cheeks but clear up to the tips of his ears. He shifted a little closer before seemingly catching himself, pausing, shifting back. He huffed faintly, a little flicker of annoyance shifting behind the pretty flashing eyes- this not really directed towards Raphael but rather at his own reactions. He deflated slightly, letting go of Raphael's hand, taking a step back. He took a deep breath, brushing his hair back, looking up meeting Raphael's gaze, giving a faint wave.

"Alright, let's just cut to the chase. Magnus offered me a job here, you're pissed about it- whether because you're worried it's a breach of protocol or just that he kinda went over your head is debatable but either way it amounts to the same thing. You don't want me here and are gonna do your level best to get me to willingly back out- likely with a combination of intimidation, supervillianish antics and apparently 'weaponized flirting'- whatever the hell that is." He paused, nervously tucking a couple unruly strands of hair behind his ear, folding his arms across his chest, giving a slight shrug,.

"Look- it's pretty clear you have all that down cold. I've no doubt in my mind with that combo you could get most anyone to do near anything. But I'm not just 'anyone', this is not just 'anything', and you can try all you want but I'm telling you flat out- it is not gonna work." He took a deep breath, moving closer, eyes locking with Raphael, gaze bright, sharp and unwaveringly determined.

"I am not going anywhere.

I've been studying these things on my own for the better part of a year. I thought I was the only person who knew about them and now I find out that's not the case. That there's an entire team- an entire company, one of the most advanced, forward thinking companies in existence- that's been studying them for years…YEARS.

No way in hell I'm just walking away from that. So you can glare, snarl, intimidate or flirt all you damn well please but it's not gonna work.

Not on me…not on this, that's it.

So how are we gonna play this Mr. Santiago?"

_And again…_

_**Damn…**_

Raphael swallowed, trying to cover the excited little shiver that slipped down his spine, unable to contain the impressed an little chuckle. He hummed, gaze again flickering over the younger man in interest, feeling a dizzying, electric buzz running clear down to his toes. He shrugged, head tilting, flashing a sharp, bright smirk.

"You can start the first of next month. I know it's a little over three weeks away but it takes a while to get all the red tape and formalities out of the way- best I can do."

Simon startled faintly, blinking in surprise.

"I-wait…what? But I th-"

Raphael chuckled, shrugging.

"What can I say? You are very persuasive…" He gave a soft, growly like hum, leaning in, head tilting the other way, a playfully teasing smirk tugging at his lips.

"_**So**_ looking forward to working with you, Simon Lewis…"

Simon gulped, a nervous little near giggle slipping out, flushing again clear to his cute little ears before seemingly catching himself, huffing, rolling his eyes at his own reaction, giving a delightfully sarcastic look, leaning closer.

"Like I said- the intimidation thing won't work..."

Raphael quirked his eyebrow.

"That was flirting..."

Simon tilted his head, leaning in faintly, flashing his best unimpressed look, eyebrow quirking right back, meeting Raphael's gaze head on, that thrilling, challenging little spark dancing and flickering in those pretty golden brown eyes kicking up even brighter than before.

"Really? Huh...thought you'd be better at it."

Raphael gave a surprised, thoroughly amused chuckle, biting his lip to try to hamper the smile trying to sneak out to no absolutely avail, slipping closer still, head tilting.

"On second thought I'll deal with the red tape…you start Monday." He turned gracefully, slipping over to Simon's side.

He shifted forward, pressing his palm to the top of the desk, the surface shifting, bringing up the console function. He reached up without even looking, hitting a complicated mess of buttons and symbols before shifting back, standing again beside Simon, glancing over. Simon's gaze flickered in interest over the console on the desk, eyes sparking bright and curious before shifting back over to Raphael, head tilting questioningly.

Raphael smirked, nodding towards the wall, gesturing with his free hand. Simon's head tilted in confusion, shaking faintly glancing at the wall before shifting back to him. Raphael gave a soft huff of a laugh, again nodded more insistently towards the wall. A flit of suspicion flickered in those pretty eyes before he shrugged gaze shifting again to the wall.

"Wha-"

As if on cue the wall shimmers, shifting from semi opaque to crystal clear.

Simon gasped, freezing, eyes going wide, a dizzying wave of excitement, amazement and absolute wonder swirling so fast it's enough to nearly make Raphael lightheaded. He gasped softly himself, subconsciously shifting closer still, ending up just a few scant inches from Simon. He reached up, resting his hand lightly on the other man's shoulder, squeezing, leaning in just a tiny bit more, lips right by Simon's ear, barely an inch away, voice going soft.

"Simon Lewis…welcome to Oasis."

**{*_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*}**

**T****h****e****E****n****d*****************

*****************F****o****r****N****o****w**

**{*_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*********_*}**

**Actualizare=** Upgrade…

Yay! Another story down! One more and round 1 will be complete- SO much more to come but this is the first step. So I know the Raphael stuff is kinda out of left field (Once again I blame doctor who- I watched a few episodes with Cybermen and my brain spun into the future) So as you can tell we're gonna have a lot in this verse:

_(Oh BTW the reason we didn't mention Becks in the last chapter is Simon left him somewhere safe to go to his meeting with the possible supervillian…)_

I'm really excited about the Raphael thing…I kinda just had (What I thought was) a little brain blip, just a quick idea for a twist to add a bet more drama and depth to the crazy dino/time travel verse and…well the 'little brain blip' spun into a wildly complicated, six page long back story (that happens in the future) I REALLY love it though- I think this is my 2nd favorite verse- though it's kinda a tossup between this or the X-files type verse (Verse 5: Agents & Aliens).

We're gonna have so much fun here!

We have monsters from the past and drama of the future all jumbled together. I thought it'd be kinda nice in this verse Alec and Magnus getting together right off- I know it seems a bit out of character for Alec but…well…think Magnus's totally worth a leap- plus nothing like a skin of your teeth escape to put things into perspective.

This verse is gonna be a lot of fun, a lot of action, and a lot of insanity…I really can't wait to get into it.

As with all the verses I don't want to give too much away cause spoilers are only really fun in theory but I want to give a tiny hint as to what's to come…the compromise I've been going with is to just give the list of Titles for the upcoming stories so think that's what we're going with here too:

_**2\. Picture Perfect**_

_**3\. Raptor Run**_

_**4.**____**A Picture**__**'**__**s Worth A thousand Words-**_

_**5\. Something Lurking In The Dark**_

_**6\. School Project**_

_**7\. Ghosts Of The Past**_

_**8\. Demon Duck Of Doom**_

_**9.**____**I see a bad moon rising**_

_** Future Is Now**_

So…What do you all think? Excited? I know I am.

Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting- it truly means the world to me getting a chance to share all of the randomness in my head with people who actually get it. Promise I'll be back soon with more. Just a little left for story 5 in verse 2 and I'll be starting round 2- I really can't wait!

Thank you all again so much- getting your comments really does make my day.

You guys are amazing!

_**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__**T**__**i**__**m**__**e**__**A**__**n**__**d **__**P**__**l**__**a**__**c**__**e**__** G**__**e**__**t**__**'s**__**C**__**o**__**m**__**p**__**l**__**i**__**c**__**a**__**t**__**e**__**d**__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**__*****__**-**_

*** 20 ***


End file.
